Crimson heart, a shinobi's fate sasusaku
by xkawaiichix
Summary: Their fate has been chosen. A katana pierces a crimson heart...a gruesome secret is about to be revealed. On a dangerous mission, Sakura finds Sasuke and a shocking truth is revealed. How will they cope when a war threatens Konoha? full summary inside
1. Always following seethrough doors

**Okay, well here's the deal, I just HAD TO MAKE THE SEQUEL FIRST!! I was too excited, all these ideas came rushing into my head!! I'm sorry if you were wanting to read "You're the man, kind of" WHICH SHALL BE MADE STRAIGHT AFTER THIS!! (full summary of that story is on "Crimson rain, a shinoib's sacrifice for new readers)**

**Here is the full summary of Crimson rain, a shinobi's sacrifice for those who are new readers: Bring him back or kill him. Sakura and team 7 know what they must do. However, Team Hebi also have their own plans involving the pink haired kunoichi. Her valuable information on Akatsuki makes her a useful asset and now, she ends up tied in Sasuke's painful world. Sasuke finds out more about his twisted past...and a certain Uchiha is eager destroy more than just lives...**

**THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY HERE! The sequel "Crimson heart, a shinobi's fate" is now up and running people, woooo!! Now that the celebration is over with, and for those reading for the first time and have never read "Crimson rain a shinobi's sacrifice" i advise you do :D, it is good and worth the read so I hope you have time to read it! As for those who've read it already, here is the full summary! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC IT'S UNREAL!! I'm going to work really hard on this!!**

**Summary: One year has passed since Sasuke's exile. The Land of ice is under threat by Akatsuki for a mysterious reason and asks Konoha for aid. Team 7 are sent to help the helpless villagers from the countless attacks. But there is more to the Land of ice than meets the eye...not only that but a mysterious settler may be the key as to why Akatsuki are attacking the little village. And if things weren't bad enough, in Konoha, a gruesome assassination is eager to take place. Threatening to become the 4th ninja war, only one has the answer and their fate has been chosen.**

* * *

**1. Always following through see-through doors**

* * *

Dreams. Quite a curious thing. Like every dream, it starts when one closes their eyes, full of fatigue and eager to enter the fanatasic, horrible little world. Like every dream, it ends with you waking up, and wondering if it was real.

_'Sakura...'_

Sakura's position, for the past seven nights, had been just this. Waking up, sweat hiding across her chest-bones. Breathing heavily. Like every dream of Haruno Sakura's, was about Sasuke. He was dying in her dreams. Never dead, or never well. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not reach him. He wasn't bleeding. He was just pale.

Shaking it off, as she did every night, she pulled off the blankets and went to get dressed. Today would be another day. The morning was a little more bashful than usual. Still lazily sneaking behind the grey clouds. The light in the sky was a weak orange and didn't show any signs of brightening up. It was disappointing.

Sakura got herself ready, following the usual routine. There was one thing that was to be different about today. It was time for a new mission. In all truth, Tsunade had been reluctant to assign Sakura too many missions, in case she would somehow bump into Sasuke. But it had been a year, and he was sneakier than a ghost. No sign of him, not from anyone. And Naruto had tried looking. It surprised her on that day on top of the hokage rooftops when Naruto didn't stop his friend from leaving. Sasuke had looked up at them, but not expactantly. He was accepting his fate. He knew where he didn't belong. Konoha was a figment of the past now. Sakura was no fool. She knew she couldn't make him stay on that day.

However, it still haunted her mind. No matter how hard she tried, he slipped away from her fingers. Even though, he had expressed his feelings for her. Perhaps she should have gone with him? Sakura, at that moment, placed a firm palm on the wall and the wall began to crack and chip. She had gotten stronger, resembling Tsunade's strength in most ways now.

Her hair was a little longer.

And, if she wanted to, she could click the heel of her foot and create a crater within the earth. Dressing herself in a red strapped top and black pants, she left the apartment, hanging her keys on her hip. What kind of mission would she recieve today? Being Jonin, Sakura could get anything, S-rank, A-rank. She was in the mood for a tough one. For so long, she had been involved with this year's chuunin exams and helping the lowly genin. This only fed her sore memories of Sasuke, still raw in her head. Now that the chuunin exams were over, it was time for a challenge.

Boredom rarely occurred in a shinobi's life, so when it did, it felt like a plague...one that had to be treated as soon as possible.

_'Come to think of it, I haven't had a mission with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi in a long while.' _Four months to be exact. Had it really been that long? Naruto had not taken part in assisting with the chuunin exams. He was too busy with his own missions, mostly involving rebel groups. For now, he was forbidden to go on missions that involved Akatsuki, as they were still at large and their powers growing. It had become evident, that some new members had been assigned-two at the most. Sakura still wondered if Madara was still after Sasuke; he too had slipped from the shadows of sight. Both Uchiha's were missing.

Now, the streets were occupied by only elderly citizens. They preferred early morning shopping, which was understandable. By noon, the village would be overrun by children and the bustling of people and ninjas. Sakura rarely woke up this early. In fact, it was a surprise that she had been getting enough sleep. Those dreams really were affecting her but they weren't enough to confront Tsunade about. Sakura wasn't sure if Tsunade would even appreciate her coming this early; right now Sakura guessed, with amusement, that the hokage would be drooling all over her paperwork. Ever since Jaraiya's death, she had been more firm than usual. Ensuring everything was in order. Not that this was a bad thing, but being so organised was not a trait Tsunade always had. Nevertheless, the hokage was still good at being hokage. That was one thing Sakura was thankful about. The only thing Sakura despised more than anything, were those Konoha elders...During her research into trial and law of Konoha, Sakura had noticed something.

Execution of Sasuke, which the elders were so eager to do until Tsunade was able to reason with them, was, for an unknown reason against the contract writted by the third hokage. Sakura had accidentally found this top secret doccument when going through the hokage's old filing room. Sakura had told no one about it, for she herself was unsure about what it meant.

The contract stated that Sasuke Uchiha was not allowed to undergo execution or death by the hands of Konoha shinobi in any case by means of doing so on purpose.

What had granted Sasuke such an important contract??

* * *

"I...do not know what you are talking about...Pain..."

Pain lowered his head. He had grown tired of the interrogation, especially since it was his partner he was questioning. It was the one person he trusted in Akatsuki, and she was now lying to him. Even Madara, was not to be trusted. Despite the fact that he was running the organisation, Madara was a tricky man to unlock.

Konan, on the other hand, had been Pain's partner for years. They knew everything about each other when it came to jutsu and background.

"Before he died, it happened. I know it did. All I want to know is where you hid it..." Pain continued. "I understand what it was...you're too much of a useful asset to be punnished, but you know that already, don't you?" He read her eyes. She was very strong, but now, she had one weakness. "But you're not afraid of that are you? It's something else, am I right?"

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door for the seventh time. Yawning heavily, she pressed her forehead against the cold wood.

"Gyaa! Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shrieked, banging her fist on the door, careful not to break it.

"Hai?" Tsunade asked, turning the corner and meeting her apprentice at the office. "Sakura, there was no one in there...I was busy assorting mission returns."

Sakura sweatdropped with embarrassment as Tsunade opened the office door, allowing Sakura to enter through.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked the hokage, simply trying to make conversation.

"I could ask the same of you," Tsunade answered. "I had some important businees if you must know," Tsunade informed, setting down the papers, before taking a seat. She had learnt to become a fast reader and in this case, it was a very useful asset. "Take a seat then."

Sakura did, falling heavily onto the chair in relief, flopping her arms over the side. She sighed. "What's the mission?"

Tsunade searched through them. "I'm looking...I assume you want a challenge after assisting with the depressingly simplistic exams?"

"Please," Sakura said.

Tsunade gave a nod, before pulling out a sheet near the top. The closer to the top, the more urgent they were. This one was an A-rank mission, by the looks of its position in the pile. "Ah, good news...you'll be going with Naruto and Kakashi on this one. Kakashi has just got back from a C-rank and is in need of a harsher mission. As for Naruto, he's been nagging me for weeks about doing a mission out of the land of fire. That stupid knucklehead..." Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "Sai is in Root at the minute. Guess I'll have to add someone to the team."

Sakura liked the sound of that. Being on a mission with Naruto and Kakashi would be a good reunion. "If you intend to send 4 jonins on this mission, it must be a tough one, huh?"

Tsunade gave a sharp nod. "Well, I'll give you the brief...The land of ice, a quiet village, very remote in the colder parts, is under a series of attacks. Their leader, Owamae Hotaka once took part in the chuunin exams 10 years ago. Him being the only ninja in the village, was assigned the job of leader..."

"So he's a chuunin?" Sakura interrupted.

Tsunade nodded once again. "I did say the village was very small. Not highly populated but it's peaceful and has a fair trade with fellow countries. However, these attacks have been raising suspicion amongst the villagers. They're a little hush, hush about the way their village works but it's clear that they have something these attackers want."

Sakura found the information only partly useful. "Can we trust them?"

"Oh don't worry, we do countless trading with them and we've helped them with natural disasters in the past. Their village resides between two iced cliffs. Beautfiul but occassionally rock slides do occur. It's odd that anyone would want to attack the village, they're not exactly particularly useful."

"What's the base of attack? Vandalism? Killing?" Sakura pressed on.

Tsunade gave a small shrug. "One death just recently. There's been 3 attacks from masked men, all in black. No one knows what village they're from or what they want. The leader is a little paranoid about one thing in his possession. They could want that."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"A precious jewel called the iced lotus. Very valuable..."

"No, that can't be just it," Sakura interrupted. "More than one attack? They must either be planning to take over and use the village to stay in...or they haven't found what they're looking for. Maybe it's another rebel group."

"Well it seems you're already figuring something out..." Tsunade handed Sakura the mission brief. "I'll let you handle it from here. Get Kakashi and Naruto by the gates at 9. I'll assign a new squad member and get the land of ice to offer us transport."

Sakura gave a nod before dashing off to get ready and then find her comrades.

Finally she was getting a mission!

* * *

"Sakura? Long time no see," Kakashi said, opening the door to find his ex-student standing on the other side. Over the year, her mission gear had changed slightly. Shorter red top, just above her belly-button, with a black jonin jacket over it.

"Kakashi, interested?" She shoved the mission brief in his hand and he took it. Skimming through it, his eye began to glint. "Hmm, tempting. I take it you were hassling Tsunade for an A-rank mission?"

Sakura smirked. "Not as such. It was time for me to get one regardless. But she's assigning another to our group as Sai is in Root. Naruto is coming. We just need to grab him, then go to the gates."

Kakashi gave a nod. "Well, I'm dressed, all I need to do is pack. One moment."

He took a surprisingly short amount of time to get his necessities together in a large backpack. Within 10 minutes he was out the door and ready to go.

"We may as well wake Naruto up and head off."

Sakura followed her previous sensei out of the apartments and across the street. It was about 8:00am now. Naruto would still be asleep.

"Have you ever been to the land of ice Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi hesitated. "Well, let's see...I believe I went there once to help out with an avalanche. Destroyed half the village, it was pretty bad. But that was about 11 years ago, maybe more."

"What's it like?" Sakura continued on as they headed through the town.

"Well, despite the odd natural disaster here and there, it's a peaceful place. Good people, but not much of a defence system. It's rare that they would be threatened. As for the scenery, perhaps one of the best I've seen. The village sits between two cliffs completely iced over-so when the sun comes out, it reflects on both of them. Although it's always winter, it's still a beautiful place. You could say the village is in a canyon. It's a narrow area either side and it's quite high up. The travel is better taken by air or train. On foot would probably kill you."

Sakura widened her eyes at this. The place did sound beautiful but definitely too dangerous to be a holiday destination. "So what do they do for supplies? Like wood and plants?"

"Oh, they have large forests surrounding the area. Huge ones. They get most of their stuff from the land of course."

Sakura nodded once again. She often wanted to know about the environment she would be facing before setting there.

"Hope you've packed something warm," Kakashi told her, staring at her outfit in concern.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll change when we reach Naruto's. I don't want to wear my winter gear with all this walking. I'll fry," Sakura said with a laugh.

* * *

"GERAWAY BAKAS!"

Sakura and Kakashi stood there, their hands loosely in a fist, attempting to knock a 100th time.

"Naruto open up or I'll ram this door up your ass!" Sakura screamed. "Get up and open this damn door!"

"Gya! Sakura-chan, what do you want? We haven't spoken in-" He swung open the door. His expression immediately became a disappointment as he saw Kakashi waving goofily. "...months..."

"Naruto, get dressed and pack for winter-we have a mission in the land of ice!" Sakura said, sternly but excitedly. She punched the air.

Naruto raised a brow, folding his bottom lip. "Err...really? This early?"

Sakura gave him a smack round the head. "What happened to the Naruto I know? You've been nagging for a mission, so I've heard."

"Well yeah but after lunchtime!" Naruto complained, as he opened the door wider to let the two in. His bangs were a little longer now, and his hair was much more spikier, on every edge.

Sakura tiptoed her way across the room, effortlessly dodging the countless ramen cups and used underwear. "My god Naruto...how can you live like this?"

"I've been busy-no time to clean it," Naruto told her, scratching his lower back.

Kakashi merely stood by the door, despite being allowed entrance. He was not going to venture in the depths of what he liked to call "Uzamaki stuff." This would be higher than an S-rank mission, and at that moment he truly admired Sakura.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Sakura said, hands on hips.

"I've never heard of the land of ice Sakura-chan!" Naruto said from the bathroom. "What's going on over there?"

"They're getting attacked and we're going to find out why and how to stop the attackers," Sakura explained. "We'll fill you in on the way. Now hurry up, I need to borrow your bathroom and change!"

"Well y'know, you're welcome to come in right now and-"

A loud thump on the door told Naruto that him even saying it would end up in his slow and painful death. Rolling his eyes, he left the bathroom and allowed his female teammate to pass through and slam the door. He noticed Kakashi place on his scarf and gloves. Naruto began packing his belongings, including several ramen cups and a kettle.

"Erm, Naruto, where we'll be going, hot water is limited and therefore valued. I'd doubt they'd let you use it for ramen," Kakashi told him.

Naruto paused. "So? I'll eat it with cold water."

Kakashi felt sick, as he quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

* * *

Sakura placed a black wrap round her body, before tying it with a thick red obi. (Obi is a belt, usually worn round gi's or kimono's). Placing on large red leg warmers over her legs that ended just below her shorts, she gazed at herself in the mirror. When she was alone, the only thing she could think about was Sasuke. Immediately, her chest began to tighten.

_'One day, I'm going to find you...despite what they say.'_

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1!! Please review and tell me what you think!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!**


	2. Like glass against the winter

**Arigatou for all your responses to the first chapter!! Let's get chapter 2 up and going! :D!! Oh and please note, in Crimson rain, shinobi's sacrifce, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were 16 years old, so in this they are 17 nearly 18. And team Gai would therefore be 18 going on 19 :D!**

* * *

**2: Like glass against the winter**

* * *

"I'm so thankful to be joining you on this mission!" His eyes sparkled with delight as he knelt on the ground, hands clasped by his face. "Sakura, this is the perfect oppurtunity for us to strengthen our bond!"

Sakura raised a brow. "Err...yes Lee, why don't you get up from the ground okay?"

Rock Lee stood up briskly, brushing himself off. Immediately, he noticed Naruto staring at him, leaning forward nosily.

"So why'd grandma Tsunade send you?" Naruto asked the bushy-browed 18 year old.

"Because my tai-jutsu is very handy when it comes to battles!" Rock-Lee gave Naruto a hard slap on the back.

"Hey guys, seems like our ride is here," Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

A carriage was just outside the gates. Four white (not grey) horses were attached to it, scuffing their hoofs and waiting patiently. Sakura looked up at the graceful beasts in awe, admiring their radiance. It wasn't often that such a noble animal would enter the bustling streets of Konoha. It was clear, that by their unique appearence and abnormally large stature, that they were not from around here.

"Ah, you must be the ninja sent to help us!" The coach driver said, as he gripped the reigns securely. He was an old man with kind eyes. However, it was clear he had experienced some torment-the scars on his arms were enough to show that. "I am Aki, that's all you need to call me by. The village is about a 2 day's journey through the mountains. These horses can pretty much handle anything."

Sakura stroked one of the horses' manes. "They're like no horses I've ever seen before," Sakura said.

"You only get these type in cold countries, that's why. Their natural environment is very cold temperatures. And they're fast too. Hop on then, I'm afraid we don't have enough time to chat. They could strike at any moment while we're abscent," the driver said.

Team 7 and Lee, climbed into the carriage, taken aback by the driver's persistent approach, and before they could even sit down, the horses sped off. Naruto was the first to fall over.

"Gah-he sure is in a hurry!" Naruto exclaimed, brushing the dust off his backside, before taking a seat. The seats were hard and wooden. It wasn't like a royal carriage with the gold plating and red velvet cushions. It was the hard wooden kind, with no door. The view became a blur to them, as the horses galloped through the trees.

"What do you expect Naruto? His village is in danger," Sakura told him, crossing her legs. "He's obviously worried."

"Just be ready for a fight you three," Kakashi declared.

They all turned to face him.

"We don't know what we're up against, so we have to be careful. Since these attacks happen at random, we could be walking into one the moment we get there...as unlikely as it sounds of course," Kakashi told them, staring out of the gap where the door should be.

* * *

They would be approaching again in three days. He could tell by the tendrils of smoke that rose eerily into the pure white sky. Their settlement was past the mountain peaks, across from the cliffs. The iced cliffs, as dazzling as they were, were deceitful in their purpose. To stand and look radiant against a winter sky was not their true objective; but instead to be the perfect range for, perhaps an arrow to be shot. The last attack consisted of lit arrows and long range jutsus. For several moments, it was merely destruction. The men across the peaks looked like small ants, moving swiftly against the icy wind. Their fiery arrows were like heaven's candles, reigning death upon the small village in the narrow canyon. These cliffs were indeed, the perfect place for long range attacks.

He wondered if the villagers had figured it out yet. The fact that they had a settlement behind the mountain peaks.

It would take two day preparation for their next attack and one day at the most to trek down the mountains and get to a good spot. So far, their tactics had been long range, therefore the people had found it difficult to identify them.

But he already had a good idea, as to who they might be working for at least...

* * *

The night came quickly and soundly over the hills. They had been travelling the whole day, stopping for rest and meals but continuing along at a rapid pace. Naruto had already dozed off, currently leaning against Lee's shoulder, who had already given up in trying to move the stubborn blonde. Sakura and Kakashi, sat just opposite the two, both still wide awake. Sakura's mind was currently on the one thing it shouldn't be.

How long had it been since she was on a mission outside of the fire country? Well, in truth, this was only the second time. The first time, she merely took a visit to the Sand village and trained the medical department to further their skills on herbs and antidotes. But even though Sakura knew Sasuke would not reside in such a populated village so close to Konoha, she still looked for his face. Now, she was leaving the fire country once again.

Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't too fond of the cold. He had been raised in warm conditions so she was aware that seeing him in the land of ice was highly doubtful...but still, the thought of seeing him again made her stomach feel queezy.

"I know what you're thinking about," Kakashi whispered, eyes facing front.

Sakura gasped slightly, looking up at the white-haired man. "What do you-"

"You squint your eyes and you have a small smile on your face...I'm no fool Sakura..." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Sasuke still bothers you, doesn't he?"

Sakura lowered her head, blushing. "No, it's nothing. Sometimes I think about him, but who doesn't think about their teammates?"

"What about their lovers?" Kakashi asked her, with a raised brow.

Sakura widened her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you two together in the hospital. Went by for a late night visit to check up on him. Instead I found his arms wrapped round you and you lying beside him. I understand Sakura...you two had something, didn't you? You probably had it harder than all of us," Kakashi admitted.

Sakura redenned. "I'm glad...you understand Kakashi..."

Kakashi, in truth, had grown to understand Sakura greatly. He felt, almost like an Uncle to her. Whenever she had a problem, she went to him, until recently of course. Lately she had matured and developed her own independance. She could handle herself much better now, not like how she was when she was 12. However, he had no idea that Sasuke actually held feelings for his cherry-haired teammate. Perhaps he had developed feelings for her during their time together when team Hebi captured her. It was highly possible.

It was easy to notice the glint of sadness in Sakura's eyes. She was still heartbroken, despite having done nothing to stop him walk away that day. That was a question Kakashi had always wanted to ask her. Even Naruto surprised him when he didn't stop Sasuke. The two had worked so hard to chase him, and yet, they let the Konoha elders have their way. Just what was going through their minds? Perhaps Kakashi didn't know them as well as he thought he did. But it didn't hurt to ask, considering they had a whole day until they reached the land of ice.

"Sakura, not meaning to pry, but, why didn't you stop Sasuke from leaving that day?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura's heart froze. She wasn't expecting a personal question. Kakashi wasn't one to ask these things unless he was gathering information...or perhaps, to understand someone a little better. Usually, he was the one with all the information. He had experienced losses of many kinds, be it family or friends. Surely he would understand this particular situation? Sakura barely even knew herself. Only the basic outline to what her mind had chosen for her.

"I wanted him to be happy. When you love someone, you don't care if they're happy with or without you. Even if you need them, you understand that sometimes a person has to be free and discover more of their life. I accepted waiting for him. Sasuke still hasn't found out everything he needs to know-but when he does, that is when I'll go looking for him," Sakura said.

"How do you know when he's found what he needs to know?" Kakashi asked her.

Sakura was about to answer when the carriage jumped slightly on the road, causing it to leap forward.

Naruto woke up, startled as he blinked rapidly. "What was that?"

"A rock in the road?" Lee suggested, raising a thick brow.

Kakashi paused, before poking his head out of the gap and peering behind them. "We're under attack!"

* * *

_'Tell me...'_

"No..." Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, holding his head as it pulsed in agony. There was wailing in the distance-he could barely understand what was happening.

_'Where is it?'_

It felt as if a dark evil was tearing into his brain and peering at his promised secrets. He had to fight it! Or it would be the end. "Get out of me you piece of shit!" Sasuke spat, slowly standing. His whole body was shaking. "Or I'll cut you out..." His mangekyou eye began to seep blood...the thick crimson substance pouring down his cheek.

Feeling sick, he fell once again. At least he had fought them off. But how long could he hold out like this?

It was only a matter of time. But he kept asking himself this one question, as he lay on the wooden floor, breathing heavily.

..."Why me?"_..._

**And that's the end of chapter 2!! It seems things are really starting to build up now XD!! Hope i've left some unanswered questions, But I've got some good plans for chapter 3!! Chapter 3 will be called: "The ice in your throat"**


	3. The ice in your throat

**Thanks for the reviews! The more, the faster I update XD!! **

* * *

**3: The ice in your throat**

* * *

5 men on horses, smothered in black. Their eyes were the only thing that did not resemble the coal colours they wore. They were strangers indeed. The fierce hoofs of the white horses that they rode crushed the ground mercilessly, kicking back the rocks and making a cloud of dust behind them. Kakashi noticed that a fog was gathering across the horizon; dawn was approaching.

Now he understood their motive.

Kakashi noted that there were two on either side and...where had the fifth man gone? It was almost as if he had vanished in a blink of an eye. His first instinct was to search beside the carriage until the sound of a knife piercing wood rung in his ears. Spinning around, he saw a kunai extract itself from the roof of the carriage, leaving a split.

"Gah! That almost got my head!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at the gaping hole. "Grgh! Why I oughta!" He grabbed ahold of the ledge and swung himself outwards onto the roof, coming face to face with an assassin clouded in black. "Bring it!"

"Sakura! Check on the driver, me and Lee will hold off these four!" Kakashi ordered as he drew his kunai.

"Hai!" Sakura climbed out of the gap and grasped onto the outer walls, shimmying across the ledge. Her feet were dangling inches above the road, as the carriage led its way up the mountains. Reaching the front of the carriage, she peeked her head round the corner before jumping to the driver's bench. "Aki?" The man was limp, the reigns loose in his fingers. She first checked his pulse, noting that he was alive but unconscious. Now they were in trouble. Sakura gulped as she hesitantly took the reigns from the man and sat beside him. Her eyes were wide with fear as the mountain became steeper. _'I see...they waited until we reached a dangerous path before making their attack. They don't want us to reach the village!' _Sakuta analysed, clenching the reigns.

It was up to her now, to steer the carriage through the winding, twisting paths.

Naruto punched continuously at the assassin until he tripped on his own feet and fell, slamming hard onto the roof. Naruto, grabbing him by the collar, hauled him upwards and stared down hard at the man. "Who sent you, you little shit?" Naruto demanded.

This man was hardly little, in fact he was at least 6ft. No words came from his mouth, only a muffled grunt.

"Who sent you? Or I'll throw you off this thing!" Naruto repeated angrily.

The man merely chuckled, before blocking Naruto's arms and throwing himself off of the edge of the carriage. Naruto gasped by the man's sudden action and quickly peered over the side. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto?" Sakura called from behind him.

He raised a brow in confusion, before peering below him. "Careful, that guy might still be around and whaaaaaa?"

Sakura looked up at him, noticing his dumbfounded expression. "Naruto, help me out here!"

He instantly complied, clampering down from the roof and onto the driver's bench. "Is he dead?"

"No. Just put him in the carriage where he'll be safe. Kakashi and Lee are sorting out the other guys behind us," Sakura explained, yanking at the reigns.

"Alright, but watch out for that fifth guy, I'm not sure he killed himself just then," Naruto warned, before picking up the unconscious driver and taking him into the carriage.

Sakura took a deep breath as the horses began to gallop upwards. To one side, was a forest, and the other, large cliffs and a low pit. All she had to do was keep the carriage slightly to the left. But it was easier said than done. The road was getting frostier as it approached colder climates.

Suddenly, without warning, a kunai was thrown, aimed at her temples. She flung her head back as the kunai grazed the side of the carriage and over. She turned her head to view the assailant, immediately ducking a fist. Still holding the reigns, she spun her body round and kicked the attacker that Naruto had previously fought. "Little backup Naruto!" If she jerked her arms the wrong way, she could send the horses over the edge.

"That bastard back for more, is he?" Naruto said, jumping out of the carriage and attacking the assassin. "Just who are these guys?"

"They proably don't want us reaching the land of ice!" Sakura shouted over the loud thudding noises of the hoofs and the rattling carriage. "How are Kakashi and Lee doing?"

Naruto dodged a kick, before repeating the attack. "Kakashi has pretty much taken over two of the horses and Lee is winning. They're not that tough!"

"Of course not, you really think they'd send the stronger bunch?" Sakura asked as Naruto stabbed his opponent with a kunai. The man disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"What? A shadow clone?" Naruto yelled in surprise as the smoke fluttered into the air. "No way!"

Sakura widened her eyes. "So, whoever they are, they're not even using their full strength!" The horses suddenly neighed in complaint as the carriage began to shake roughly. Naruto quickly peered over at the road and realised the hilltops were iced over.

"It's too slippery! Can't you take us another route?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glared at him. "Oh yeah Naruto, because I really know all the shortcuts or alternatives to a place I'VE NEVER BEEN BEFORE!" Sakura shouted back. "Plus, I can barely control them!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he plopped beside Sakura. "Where's a fire jutsu when we need one?"

Sakura felt a twinge just then as he spoke those words. If Sasuke was here, he could melt the ice for them. But of course, they had to face the reality of this situation. Sakura was an earth-style ninja and Naruto was wind.

"Oh, Kakashi might be able to do it!" Naruto said, snapping his fingers. "Hey, Kakashi?"

It took a few moments for Kakashi to reach them. "Sakura, good job on taking control of the carriage."

"Arigatou, is everything ok back there?" Sakura asked.

"We've taken them out. They were all shadow clones," Kakashi answered. "What do you want me for?"

"We need a fireball jutsu to melt all this ice, the horses can barely get up this hill," Naruto told him.

Kakashi gave a nod as he hopped beside Sakura and bent forward to face the road. "Which reminds me, we might need some of your medical skills Sakura, we need to wake this driver up."

Sakura gave a sharp nod before shoving the reigns in Naruto's hands. Before he could explain that this was a very bad idea, she disappeared inside the carriage.

"Sakura!" Lee said adoringly.

"Hey Lee, what's the situation?" Sakura asked as she checked the man once again.

"Did you just leave Naruto with the reigns?" Lee gasped, ignoring her question.

Sakura nodded before quickly conjuring green chakra to her arm. Then, she placed her fingers round the man's temples in order to wake him up. The man's eyes fluttered open.

"Aki, we need you back on the reigns," Sakura informed him with a feverent tone.

Aki, still dizzy but alert, gave a sharp nod before Lee helped him to the driver's seat.

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief. Staring out, she saw the scenery had changed. They had managed their first part of the mission.

Reaching the land of ice.

* * *

The leader, Owamae Hotaka stood. A solemn look was plastered onto his face. He knew, by the way the sun reached the high point in the sky, that the leaf shinobi would be arriving soon. He was already wary. His village being under threat was not an occurring thing and sending jonin here to investigate made him all the more anxious. Not only did he fear that the attackers would find out, but attempt an ambush against the shinobi. He would have to make sure they were in good hands. After all, Konoha had helped them many times in the past, he owed it to make the guests feel welcome.

And, in no time at all, the sound of crowds gathering could be heard. It seemed they had arrived just on time. Leaving his office and stepping onto the snow outside, he passed through the curious people and towards the mountain path that led south of them. The sound of hooves echoed through the silence of the mountains. Snow was falling gracefully, a contrast in the nervous and startled emotions the civillians felt.

Once the carriage had come into view, the leader took it upon himself to step forward and prepare for a proper greeting.

When the carriage skidded to a halt in front of the crowd and hunddles of houses Owamae Hotkaka immediately noticed the wound on the driver's head. Though he was smiling down at his leader, he was pale. So, as he had assumed, there had been trouble on the way. Nevertheless, the leader was still eager to greet the shinobi inside as the first stepped out.

Kakashi, follwed on by Sakura, Naruto and Lee stepped out onto the thick snow, the whiteness overwhelming somewhat.

Sakura shielded the bright sun with her hand. Though the sun was high, the air was thin and freezing. She immediately noticed the cliffs either side of them, the ice glazed over the rock like a smooth sheet of silver. It truly was a beautiful place.

"Konichiwa, Kakashi-san is it? I remember you from a long while back," Owamae Hotaka said, bowing slowly.

Kakashi noticed the man had aged over time. Now middle aged, with glasses and a grey beard. However, there was still some youth left in him and it was clear he was gentle minded. "Yes. These are fellow jonin from the leaf village. We're all glad to help."

The crowd were full of smiles and Sakura could see that the village was small indeed. She didn't mind the size, it would be change from the largeness of Konoha. Clasping her hands behind her back, she smiled sweetly at the leader. "There was an ambush on the way here and your driver suffered a minor head injury. I was able to heal him and we were able to take the men out."

Owamae's gaze now turned serious as he bowed his head before gesturing that the four followed him. The crowd obdiently parted as they were led into an office not far from the carriage.

"This is where I go to do my research or organise trading with fellow countries. It's the only place where we will get some privacy. Now, please continue with what you were saying, what is your name?" The leader took a seat behind his desk, resting his hands against the wood and looking up at the four in front of him.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura answered. "And men dressed in black did attack the carriage. It was clear they were trying to stop us from coming here. However, they all turned into smoke after any fatal attack, which leads us to believe they weren't using their strength to the full."

The leader nodded, gulping. "I do not know what these men want. Although we have never seen them truly close up, your description seems to match them perfectly. I did fear a possible attack on your journey so I do apologise for not warning you. But, you are safe now. I can only offer you our finest accomodation so that you may prepare yourself. We do not know when the next attack will happen."

"Arigatou," Kakashi said. "We will need to know a few things of course. For instance, what weapons you carry, if you have a hiding base or anything important in your possession that these people may want."

"Weapons, we have little. We have always been a peaceful little village and preferred to stay out of any quarrells. As for our hiding base, we can only lead you there, not show it to you. We like to keep it as secret as possible but in any severe case, we will gladly allow you to use it. We've only had to use it twice and both occasions have been under my leadership."

A glint of self shame shone in his eyes at that moment. "The men simply raid the houses and then leave. One unfortunately did not make it in time to head for the base. The person was killed by some sort of special jutsu. It was a great loss. If they ever come again we go straight to the base and let them do what they will to our village. I'm not sure what they're looking for, or if they're trying to drive us out. This is why I need your help."

Kakashi nodded understandingly. "We can take them on. How many attacks have there been?"

"About 3 or 4. They've lasted for many hours and the damage is great. We often lose count. There has been several injured but fortunately, only one death," the leader replied.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to see the corpse of this person," Sakura said, stepping forward. "I can tell by exterior or interior examination, the kind of jutsu that has been used. Any answers will help us into who we are dealing with."

Owamae hesitated before nodding slowly. "A medic-nin from the leaf I presume? Well, by all means. He has not been buried yet, I believe you will find him in our medical quarters, in preparation for burial of course. They will authorize you to examine him." He stood and gestured to the door. "My assistant will lead you there."

"I'll go with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto decided, turning on his heel and following Sakura and the assistant outside of the office.

"Don't dead bodies make you throw up Naruto?" Sakura asked him, nudging him in the side.

"It's either puking or listening to two old guys questioning each other on these damn assassins! I just feel bad for leaving Lee behind." Naruto giggled cheekily as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

* * *

_"What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked the figure before him. One he had grown to know well. "I'm sick of it being my responsibilty."_

_"I can rely on no other but you. You've been holding out a long time now and I am thankful for that. Our duty is to protect."_

_"I've done my protecting! I've been risking my life day in and day out! This isn't what I wanted!" Sasuke protested._

_"We have help. Don't be afraid to use it. But remain careful, we can't have you return. It's far too dangerous..."_

_"I'm already aware of that," Sasuke snapped. "I just...I want it out of my head..."_

_"The mangekyou has been fighting it. I can only do my best."_

_"The pain is worsening," Sasuke interrupted._

_"Then our time is short. Don't forget...your purpose..."_

Sasuke opened his eyes. Sitting up he stared down at the blankets and frowned. "I haven't forgotten..."

* * *

**OOOOH what is Sasuke's purpose and who is he talking to? Himself? Or someone else? You'll find out soon enough! Sasuke will be a lot more involved soon! Please review!! Chapter four will be called: Phantoms in the snow**


	4. Phantoms in the snow

**Thanks again for all your reviews! **

* * *

**4: Phantoms in the snow**

* * *

Naruto already felt nausiated as he stood beside Sakura as she got out some utensils. Trying to swallow down his yet-to-be-digested ramen, he adjusted his collar and pretended to act like this was no big deal.

"How long do we have to look at this thing?" Naruto whined, crossing his arms.

"Have some respect for the dead, baka!" Sakura snapped pressing her fingers against the pale man's corpse. "Bruising all over the chest area, punctured lungs..." Sakura opened the man's mouth using a tool and took a quick glance inside. "Severe damage to the pharynx..."

'Bleh..." Naruto commented, shuddering. "How you can do this so casually..."

"Naruto! Have some respect!" Sakura repeated before turning her attention back to the body. "This is a new type of jutsu I haven't seen before. It's a shockwave...almost like using your own chakra as a weapon. This wound shows the same damage as that of a high chakra controlled fist would do..."

"Then what if it was a fist?" Naruto said, stepping besider her.

"There's no bruise pattern. If it was a fist, the bruises would be focused mainly in one area. But these bruises are everywhere and the damage is more spread out. It was a jutsu created by a person's chakra force. Whoever did it, was powerful," Sakura explained, covering the body up, before going to wash her hands.

"But those men! They were so easy to beat up!" Naruto protested, following Sakura out of the room and down the corridor.

"That may be so," Sakura began, raising a finger. "But with every assassin, there comes a leader. We're looking for a person with expert chakra control..."

"So does that make you a suspect?" Naruto asked, winking.

"Very funny Naruto," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

They stepped out of the small hospital and back into the overwhelming pure light. Trudging through the snow, it didn't take long for them to find the leader's house. Though his was larger than the other houses, his was nothing compared to the hokage mansion. Nevertheless, inside it was warm and the decor was simple, but comfortable.

"Ah, there you two are. You will find Kakashi-san and Rock Lee-san in their rooms. Did you find anything?" The leader asked as Sakura and Naruto approached him.

"The jutsu was powerful and quite unique. It acted like a powerful shockwave and damaged the upper area of the body. It's not an elemental jutsu, which is what I find most unusual. But we'll look into it and let you know if we find anything," Sakura reassured him.

Despite his worried look, he gave a small smile. "Hai, hai. Well, Kakashi-san and Rock Lee-san have been given a room to share. Their room is right next to yours, if you take a left. Sakura-san, I hope you don't mind sharing with your teammate."

Sakura tried to hold in the side of her that wanted to personally split that "shared" room in two with her finger. "Heh...no problem at all...let's go Naruto..." Dragging him by the sleeve, she slid open the door to the room then released him, before collapsing on a futon laid out for her. "Do anything pervy and you'll wish you were dead."

Naruto gulped. "Come on Sakura-chan! You must trust me by now, ne?" He giggled before sitting down on his futon.

"Peh..." She rolled over to face him as he started to unpack his backpack. "N-naruto...?"

He paused and looked up at her. "Nani?"

"Do...you ever...dream about Sasuke?" Sakura asked, blushing. She averted her eyes to a corner of the room.

Naruto twitched. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nANI? Sakura-chchchchcaaan? Why would you think I would dream about Sasuke?"

Sakura raised her eyes, confused at first. "Huh? Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I mean...do you ever, think about him? Like, wonder if you'll ever find him?"

Naruto lowered his head as he continued to unpack. "Sometimes I regret letting him leave that day...but what else could I do? Go against Konoha's law? I know it's Sasuke but...Tsunade said that the law shouldn't change just because it's him..."

"Well, about that, I found this contract-"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Kakashi poked his head through, before being allowed entrance.

"Hey there guys! Sorry about you sharing a room and all..." Kakashi came in and sat down. "Lee is on his 382nd pressup, if I watch anymore I think I'll go in sane. What are you two catching up on?"

"Nothing," they both said.

Kakashi gave a nod. He was now facing a rather interesting situation...the fact that it had appeared oddly awkward. The three of them, merely diverted their eyes elsewhere, attempting to think of a conversation. Naruto rocked back and forth, whilst Sakura drummed her fingers on the futon. And Kakashi, like he did in most awkward moments, pulled out his book. Had they really become that distant with each other?

Sakura bit her lip as she thought deeply. Would it have been right of her to tell Naruto about the contract? After all, it was not her place to say, and she wasn't even sure if Tsunade had looked through all those old documents. Sakura had noted that the contract was dated and signed a week before the Uchiha massacre. This is what made her suspicious. Why would a contract, which the third himself signed, be written for Sasuke a week before the tragedy? He did survive after all...therefore, Sakura could sense something wasn't quite right. It did occur to her that she often found out things she probably shouldn't. But, being close with the hokage, what else could she expect?

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Sakura announced, stretching her legs before standing up. "Tour the village maybe...seya..." She didn't give them the oppurtunity to suggest that they went with her. As much as she adored them both, Sakura preferred to be alone sometimes. Although it began to worry her...wasn't her being alone something she had been doing a lot lately? Denying invitations, taking private walks. Where had the sociable Sakura gone?

Within that moment as she walked out of the Leader's home she made a vow..._'I will socialise with as many people as possible in the village today!'_

* * *

Kakashi watched her leave, a look of concern on his face. Finally, after some moments, he turned to face his blonde companion, who was currently scratching the side of his nose abscent-mindedly.

"She's a little off lately," Kakashi said, clearing his throat. If there was nothing to talk about...he would gossip.

Naruto paused. "Really? I haven't noticed..."

"Can't you tell that ever since Sasuke left, Sakura has changed?" Kakashi asked him, a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Oh well that's understandable! Sakura probably still loves Sasuke!" Naruto replied, uncrossing his legs.

"I wonder if Sasuke is feeling the same way then..." Kakashi said without thinking. Within seconds, he was mentally slapping himself for saying it.

Naruto did not catch on at first. He merely chuckled, an innocent look on his childish features. "Heheh, Sasuke is like an ice cube! He can't even-wait a minute..." His pupils became smaller and smaller as realisation struck him like a lightning bolt. "Ka-ka-kakashi? What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi raised his head. At first, he looked utterly guilty, but, realising Naruto wasn't as dense as he used to be, gave in in trying to deny what he had implied. "What you're thinking in your head is true Naruto...them two..."

The horror slowly, but surely, appeared in Naruto's expression.

"Slept together in the-"

"NANI, NANI, NANI! When? Why? How?"

"Let me finish!" Kakashi interrupted him. "In the same bed...that's all..."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew-for a second there I thought-well, you know what I thought, heheh...WAIT THEY WHAT?"

The white-haired shinobi could tell that this conversation was getting nowhere fast thanks to Naruto's slow mind. "When I went to check on him in the hospital, I found Sakura sleeping beside him and he was...well, holding her."

Naruto felt a mosaic of emotions. Mostly he was completely befuddled by this news. Sasuke, known to be cold hearted, was acting affectionate? "Are you sure you weren't seeing things?"

"Sakura didn't deny it," Kakashi said, leaning against a wall. "Anyway, it was a year ago...don't mention it to Sakura..."

"How comes I was never told?" Naruto demanded.

"You never walk in at inconvenient moments. It's a useful skill to have and clearly, you do not possess it..." Kakashi said cooly.

Naruto frowned, groaning loudly. "I just can't believe teme did that! But...Sakura must be...real upset, huh?"

Kakashi gave a nod. "Why I'm saying she's changed. It's because she almost had it, but it slipped away from her once again."

"Well, one day, I'll find the teme for Sakura..." Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

Sakura had grown to appreciate the village's simplicity. Although, it pained her to see the men fixing the damage that had been caused by these unknown attackers. Roofs were being fixed, as well as shopping stands and houses. All around her, construction was going on.

Touring the village did not take long. Within the hour, she found herself retracing her steps, feet already halfway in the snow. At least the scenery was neverending. _'No Sakura, enough with the scenery! Find some people to talk to!' _Sakura gave a sharp nod, before urging herself to walk over to a sweet stand. It disappointed her to see that the people standing there, mainly children, were already in deep conversation and did not require her to get involved. Socialising was harder than she had remembered.

Suddenly, Sakura saw a ball fly into the air. Watching the red sphere soar over her head, she felt a small girl brush past her and chase after the ball. Sakura, spotting the thick ice just ahead, quickly ran to catch the girl the moment she slipped. Both of them fell into a person in front of them, causing them to drop their shopping bag, but their body had not shifted.

"Aah!" The little girl said, gasping as she fell onto the ground. "Oh, arigatou miss!"

The ball dropped in Sakura's palm as she helped the girl up. "No problem, just watch where you run. You could have really hurt yourself...oh..." Sakura noticed the person still standing in front of her, their back turned and a hood over their head. "Gomen...we didn't mean to bump into you there..."

The hooded figure turned only slightly, to catch a glimpse of the young woman picking up the bag. "Here..."

The person merely walked off.

"H-hey! What about your..." Sakura's voice trailed off as the person became lost in the crowd. "Are these people always so paranoid?"

"Don't mind that one," the litte girl said.

Sakura turned round to face the girl who was cupping the ball in her small fingers. "Huh?"

"That one is a little strange...comes and goes in the village and then disappears," the little girl explained.

Sakura raised a brow. They could be an attacker gaining knowledge from the village. A spy. In that moment Sakura decided she would follow the person, but before she could even follow the traces in the snow, her spine began to tingle.

Sakura slowly turned towards the mountains. The villagers, including the girl, who for some reason was still standing very close behind Sakura, did not feel the tingle that she did. But then again, they were not ninja. When a ninja sensed danger, they could usually sense where it was coming from.

Her heart began to thump. Something was not right.

A sea of black spots began to appear from the tips of the cliffs, like phantoms in the distance. Widening her emerald eyes, she noticed something that almost made the bones within her shiver.

What looked like snow, fluttering down from these phantoms...appeared to be small paper bombs...

And then the screaming began...

* * *

**An attack on the first day they arrive in the land of ice?? The storyline is gonna REALLY get going now!! Next chapter will be one of the most enjoyable to write, so hopefully you will enjoy reading it!! Updates should continue to be on a daily basis the more reviews I get :D! Chapter 5 will be called: Stains of the past**


	5. Stains from the past

**Wow! Thanks so much for all your reviews once again!! And I'm glad to see some new reviewers as well! Cookies for all! (don't know why it's always cookies, mind you, :D, but it's a happy food) This chapter was SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!! You'll definitely enjoy it!! GUARENTEED!! **

* * *

**5: Stains of the past**

* * *

Dizzying...like she had been poisoned with a drug. Blurred shapes hissing past. Echoes of screams in her ears. Her green eyes were glued to the paper bombs as they began to set themselves alight. A fiery apocalypse was about to rain down on the village.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. "Move!"

Sakura shook her head, forcing herself to stay alert. This was no time to stand still, she had to get the people safe. "Naruto!" Sakura ran to his side as he conjured a wind element jutsu.

"I'll blow these bastards right back at them!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sakura watched carefully, first analysing the wind direction. The wind was blowing towards them. It hit against the cliffs before bouncing back. Her heart skipped a beat. This was bad! "No! Naruto wait!"

Too late. The wind element jutsu had successfully shot the paper bombs in another direction, away from the village. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi and Lee skidded to a halt beside them.

"We came as fast as we could. The people are heading to the secret base, so we'll just fight these guys off!" Kakashi said. Naruto and Lee responded with a nod, but Sakura's expression was of horror. He followed her trail of sight. "This...this is bad..."

"Nani? What did I do?" Naruto complained.

"The wind direction Naruto...the bombs may reach those men up there, but they'll explode straight in those mountains...sound and disruption...they cause-"

"We need to get out of here now!" Kakashi yelled, interrupting Sakura. "Everyone run!"

Naruto was the only one who didn't. "Hey wait! We can't just run away from these guys! We can take 'em!"

"Naruto! An avalanche is about to hit!" Sakura screamed at him. Just as she did, the four shinobi heard several explosions go off. Shielding their ears from the sound, they looked up. The cliffs, were indeed chipping and cracking, the distinctive slicing sounds like nails down a board.

"S...Sakura...can't you punch through the ground and...I don't know! Create a crater for this thing?" Naruto asked, as all eyes remained on the falling rocks.

"It's too close to the village, I could destroy all the houses...and not even your rasengan or Kakashi's raikiri is enough to blast this thing away! We have to move!" Sakura said.

"She's right, let's go!" Kakashi repeated, as they all sped off through the village.

The snow and rocks were now falling, like angels from the sky, before clashing against the soft ground. The sound was a terrifying rumbling, like the belly of a beast. All Naruto could feel was guilt as he ran.

_'We swore to protect these people...and now we're running like cowards! It was my fault this happened! Now their entire village will be destroyed! What can I do?'_

"I have an idea!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, as they kept running. "We can change the avalanche's direction!"

"That's great Sakura, and how do we move a mountain?" Kakashi asked her.

"I'll use an earth element jutsu to create a new pathway, and Lee can help me!" Sakura began. "And you and Naruto can perform a jutsu to blow back any excess snow that might come towards the village!"

Kakashi paused. "I'd say it's worth a try! Come on, let's run back!"

Naruto grinned as the four shinobi changed direction and ran back towards the avalanche. Naruto was only too thankful for Sakura's sharp mind. Although this idea was dangerous, it had a high chance of working. But Sakura had always been that way. Suggesting risky ideas but in the end, they would work out perfectly. Naruto couldn't help but largely respect the cherry-blossom shinobi.

"Here I go!" Sakura said, standing in front of the avalanche and performing several hand signs. "Earth hodou-no jutsu!" Earth from the ground began to rise just in front of them. Almost like a giant barrier. Sakura was creating a new path, which would send the avalanche into the forest rather than into the village. Trees also evoked themselves from the snowy earth. It was a tough jutsu but Sakura was managing.

"Well done Sakura!" Lee congratulated her.

The avalanche hit just as she had finished. Immediately she felt out of breath and had to sit on the ground in order to get her strength back. The avalanche, however, successfully twisted towards the forest and down another pathway through the trees. Although, to Sakura's calculation, much of it overflowed and ran towards the village. Kakashi and Naruto conjured both rasengan and raikiri to shoot the rest back.

"Whooo! Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted with joy, as the winds picked up. "I'm freezing but damn am I glad this worked! Good job Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at her blonde friend. "Heh, thanks Naruto!"

Kakashi looked up at the tips of the mountains and frowned. "They're gone...it seems like they have retreated for now. It may be wise to inform the villagers of this. Come on you three, let's head to the secret base..."

"But we don't know where it is!" Naruto protested.

"Well...that's what you think," Kakashi retorted, walking forward.

"Come on Sakura..." Lee urged her, helping her up. Sakura gave a bow of the head in thanks. He grinned before catching up with Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura, stretching and yawning heavily, stood up.

"Help!"

A small shriek, quiet but certainly real could be heard some distance away. Sakura barely heard it herself. Looking at Naruto, Kakashi and Lee, she noticed that they were too far ahead to have heard it. She didn't have time to tell them. Someone could be in danger! Focusing chakra to her feet, she ran into the direction of the scream. She noticed that it was coming from within the woods, where the avalanche had hit. Running through the trees she had noticed that the avalanche had come to a lazy halt, admist the clumps of trees and large rocks.

"Where are you?" Sakura called out, jumping down beside the ruckage.

"Help me please!"

Sakura realised it was the voice of a young girl. And it was coming from within the pile of snow. "Hold on!" Sakura quickly dug her hands through the freezing ground and began digging her way through. "Just keep talking! I'll get you out!" Not even her winter clothing was keeping her warm, as she went further and further into the snow.

"H-help..."

Her voice was fading. Sakura, angered now, grabbed a huge clump of snow and threw it backwards, before forcing herself in. Feeling 5 iced fingertips, she grabbed ahold and hauled the litte girl out, both collapsing onto the ground. Sakura's chest went up and down as she breathed in large breaths.

"Arigatou again miss!" The litte girl said.

Sakura looked down and realised it was the same little girl she had helped earlier. Realising she was shivering, Sakura removed her black wrap-top and instead placed it over the girl's shoulders.

"Won't you be cold miss?" The little girl asked, referring to her red top that left her arms bare.

"I've been in worse conditions than this! Come on, let's head back...do you know where the secret base is?" Sakura asked, bending down to her level.

"Hai!" The little girl replied triumphantly. "My legs feel numb..."

Sakura nodded before offering the girl a piggyback. She jumped on and they both began walking through the trees. "So what were you doing out here?"

"I thought the forest would be good cover," the little girl answered. "But then I saw the most amazing thing! The ground began to move! It was protecting the village! But sadly it was coming for me and I got caught up in it at the last minute!"

"Gomen...it was my fault," Sakura admitted.

"You did that! Wow miss, you sure are tough!" The little girl said admiringly.

Sakura giggled. "Arigatou! Hey, what's your name?"

"Megumi! What's yours?"

"Sakura. So call me Sakura from now on, if you like," Sakura told her with a smile.

"Sakura! A springtime blossom...I've never seen the spring before, what's it like?" Megumi asked.

Sakura thought deeply. She felt sorry for the girl, to have never seen spring before. "Well, there is green grass everywhere. And the trees are brown and covered in buds. Flowers like blossoms and daffodils are everywhere."

Megumi nodded. She was trying to picture it, but being surrounded by winter all her life, it was hard to imagine. "Where do you-"

A kunai suddenly caused Sakura to halt in her steps. She caught it between two fingers. "Who is there?"

Nothing. It really frustrated Sakura to no end when people never answered that question. Instead, at least 20 men all dressed in black jumped out from the shadows and drew their weapons in a matter of seconds. The men had already circled her before she could even react.

_'They're fast...they probably waited until one of the shinobi was on their own so that they could take us out one by one...realising we work best as a team I guess...not bad...' _Sakura drew her own kunai, a smirk on her face. "Megumi-chan...you shall need to hold on to my neck as tightly as possible...if I can help it, I'll only use my legs to fight these guys off, but in case I require my arms, I won't be able to fully support you, okay?"

"I'm...I'm scared!" Megumi said, hiding behind Sakura's hair.

"I can't let you run off in case one follows. Just hold on and close your eyes!" Sakura charged the first man and kicked him hard in the stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth as he was sent into the bark of the tree, breaking both his back and the tree itself. Sakura then went for the others, kicking and dodging. They were fast indeed. She jumped out of the way as one attacked her ankles. Another forced themselves through the air and was about to come down on her head. She flipped backwards, landing on a rock, before spinning herself off it and landing a double blow on two others. More seemed to come out of nowhere and although Sakura could probably take them all on, she didn't want to risk hurting the girl. Sakura decided to run.

"When we lose them, tell me where the secret base is!" Sakura ordered the young girl as she sped through the forest. Kunai were thrown in every direction. She dogdged and flipped over every one, not slowing down. But, the men had come prepared. They were eager to take her down.

"Koori-no jutsu!"

Sakura realised it was ninjutsu. Suddenly, a large sheet of water flew over them and landed on the ground in front of their feet. Coming in contact with the freezing ground, it iced over immediately, causing Sakura to lose her footing. The sheet of ice seemed neverending as Sakura and Megumi slid down it like a slide. Megumi screamed.

Sakura saw the men stop in their tracks, watching them.

_'Why have they stopped moving?' _

"AAAAH!! Sakura-sama!" Megumi cried.

Sakura looked down and noticed they were heading towards the edge of a cliff. _'Shit! They really did plan this well! They clearly have been here a while for them to know about this cliff at the edge of the forest! I have to do something!' _Drawing a kunai, she raised her arm, just as they were about to go over the edge, she pierced the ice. The kunai was now deep in the earth and it was the only thing stopping them from falling. Megumi tightened her grip as she breathed heavily.

"W-what do we do?" Megumi asked, tears from her eyes threatening to spill.

Sakura noticed the men had already gone. She was about to pull herself up when the ice began to crack. "Kuh! This kunai can't take us both! Hurry! You climb up, I'll make sure you don't fall!"

Megumi hesitated, but, understanding the urgency of this situation, quickly clampered up from Sakura, and used the kunai as support to pull herself upwards.

"Right, now crawl to the rocky edge there, there's no ice on it!" Sakura odered her.

Megumi slowly crawled along the ice, every so often, her fingers slipped. Her knees were bleeding from the silvery shards but she had to keep going. Reaching the rocky edge, she climbed on it, before hugging a tree's bark. "We're safe now Sakura-sama! Now it's your turn!"

Sakura gave a firm nod before she began pulling her legs up. The kunai shifted. Sakura looked up in horror.

* * *

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly, turning around when he didn't hear her speak.

Kakashi turned round also, widening his eyes. "She's disappeared!"

"What if the men took her?" Lee asked in horror.

"They're not that fast, are they?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi's questioning glance. He clenched his fists.

"Come on! We'll go look for her!" Kakashi decided.

* * *

The ice split and the kunai extracted itself from the ground. Sakura began to fall, a scream escaping her lips.

"SAKURA-SAMA!" Megumi screamed, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gasped.

"Run..." Was the word that came from the person's lips. Before Megumi could react, the person ran onto the ice, using chakra to their feet as support.

Sakura was falling. In a desperate attempt, she threw chakra strings in the air, hoping it would find a tree to wrap itself round. The dropping sensation in her stomach was enough to make her feel sick. About to scream again, she felt a tug on her wrist. Looking up, she noticed the chakra strings had come to a halt. They had found a tree. Smiling in relief, she was about to climb up them when she felt her whole body being pulled upwards.

Megumi, realising that the hooded figure was saving Sakura, quickly ran for cover.

Sakura flew upwards, before colliding against the hard ice. It smacked into her shoulder roughly, and she winced through the pain. Looking up, she saw a pair of black sandals. Slowly ascending her eyes upwards, she was about to come to the face of her saviour when they ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura yelled. She crawled up on the ice and then jumped onto the edge. Running back through the forest, she tried to follow the person. Sakura realised it was the same hooded figure from before. _'This person isn't a spy! They saved my life!' _"Wait! Please!"

The person ignored her as they kept running. Sakura tried to pick up the pace, but they were so fast. Soon, the person disappeared completely. Sakura punched a tree in frustration, before resting her palms on her knees to catch her breath. She had to know who this person was! Forcing herself upwards, Sakura pressed on. That person couldn't go on forever...sooner or later they would have to stop.

However, the time seemed neverending as she kept going. She had been running for at least an hour now, however Sakura was thankful for the fact that the men had disappeared. Clearly they had retreated back, planning for their next attack. Sakura could understand why the leader was confused by these men. Their attacks were random, despite them being precise. It therefore led her to believe that they were trying to drive the villagers out, so that they could use it as their own settlement.

_'Those sick bastards! Hurting people just so they can live there!' _Sakura ran up a hill. Once reaching the top, she came upon a small wooden home, in the middle of the forest. Sakura widened her eyes. It wasn't the enemies' hideout-it was too small. Sakura wondered if this could house the person who saved her. It looked empty, but then again, that might be the illusion the person wanted to create. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards it.

* * *

**O.O am I cruel for leaving it at that?? Don't hurt me!! The next chapter will be up tomorrow if you all review!! You like cliffhangers really! ! Next chapter will be LOADS OF FUN TO WRITE! Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 6 will be called: Black and crimson snow**


	6. Black and crimson snow

**Thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming! :D! Oh and I think your jaws will drop to the floor in this chapter!! (spoiler alert: it seems that, from recent manga chapters such as 400 and 401, Madara isn't such a bad guy after all! In fact, he seems like a good guy! Oh well :( can't change it now! Hopefully you don't mind me making him a baddie, though i'm not saying he'll be in this sequel, but he was a baddie in the first one)**

* * *

**6: Black and crimson snow**

Her fingers wrapped round the doorknob. She clutched it nervously, not sure what was awaiting her inside. Swallowing heavily, she forced herself to turn it. It made a small clicking sound, but even that startled her. She was trying to be as silent as possible. And only the whispers of the wind were enough to shield the sound of her footsteps. In truth, it was cold outside, so her taking cover in a house would be common sense. The person would understand...unless they truly did value their privacy to a large extent.

Opening the door, before slipping her body in, she came across a lounge and a kitchen. It was certainly small, and cold but Sakura had witnessed many simplistic homes since arriving in the land of ice. This one was no different. There was a couch to the right of her, and a table in front of it and a large rug on the cold wooden floor. Two windows were on either side, both closed up by curtains. The kitchen contained simple appliances.

The room was surrounded in shadow and it looked so empty. Only cracks of light entered the small area, so it was hard to believe that outside it was so white when she was covered in darkness.

She suddenly heard a small cry. Turning her attention to the left corner of the room, she noticed a wooden cot. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Sakura cautiously walked over to it and peered inside. A small baby boy was huddled up in the blankets. He wasn't even a year old yet. But he looked healthy and well. Small strands of raven hair produced from his pale head, and his open eyes resembled a dark obsidian colour...it was almost like peering into the eyes of-

"Sasuke..." Sakura nearly fell back, as she backed up against the wall. She shook her head in denial. "No! don't be so silly Sakura-"

The hooded figure walked out from what appeared to be the bedroom. Lowering their hood, they paused as they realised someone else was in the room.

Sakura felt like the world had just collapsed around her. She wanted her eyes to be decieving her! The truth of this situation had to be a lie! She could not bring herself to believe it. Palms firmly against the wall, she backed up even further. Her heart was racing. The child in the crib...the man before her.

His dark eyes widened as he met her gaze. He had the face of an adult, his jaw had matured and he looked stronger. His face was still full of youth, and his hair was still in the same style, if not more messy and ruffled than it had been before. Sasuke...Uchiha.

"Sakura...how did you-"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her voice shaky. Taking another glance at the baby boy she shut her eyes. "In fact, I don't want to know! I don'-" She ran out of the house at full speed.

"Sakura, wait, it's not like t-" Sasuke was about to chase after her when the boy in the crib began to cry. "Damnit..."

Sakura could hear her heart banging against her ribcage. The blood beating in her ears. Her chest hurt and it only tightened the more she ran. There was a large lump in her throat, causing her breaths to become hoarser. She could not believe what she had seen! Not only was the hooded figure Sasuke all along but...he had a son? _'That can't be his son, it can't be!' _She shook her head. Maybe she was hallucinating?

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa-chaaaaan?" Naruto yelled out into the forest, creating an echo.

"Kakashi is right!" Lee sobbed. "They took her!"

"Keep it together Lee," Kakashi told him, looking around him. He heard the sound of a twig breaking. "Wait up you guys..."

Naruto and Lee instantly drew their weapons as the pitter-patter of feet came closer.

"There!" Naruto dived into the bush, his weapon raised.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto jumped back, instantly going red as the young girl curled herself up in a ball, shielding her head. "Oops...gomen, gomen, gomen! Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? GAH! GOMEN!" He realised he hadn't hurt the girl, although her knees were cut.

"Naruto, what did you-" Kakashi skidded to a halt. He peered at the girl suspiciously. "Why aren't you with your parents?"

"I got caught up in the avalanche!" The little girl squeaked, opening her eyes. "Hey! You're the shinobi with Sakura-sama!" She smiled brightly.

"You know where she is?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Hai! Don't worry, she is in good hands. The strange person saved her!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Oh that's reassuring," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. "Where are they?"

The girl shook her head. "He told me to go back. I don't know where he lives."

Kakashi searched the forest. "It's getting dark...hey, do you know what the man looks like?"

Megumi gave a nod. "Although his face was covered up a bit by the hood, he has black hair and he's tall too! And handsome!" The girl instantly blushed. "I didn't know the strange person was so young..."

Naruto laughed. "Heh, it's funny! That guy sounds like Sa..." He widened his eyes.

"Don't think on it Naruto. There are plenty of men with black hair. Well, Sakura is a tough girl, she can handle herself. It's getting dark. We'll go to the secret base and get this girl home...then, we'll see if we can set out again. Let's be quick!"

Naruto and Lee nodded before Kakashi picked up the girl and they sped off.

* * *

Sakura kept on runnning and running, back down the hill, kicking the snow up as she did. Suddenly, a log in front, caused her to lose her footing and she toppled several times, coming to a painful halt at the bottom. Rolling onto her side, she watched her fist clench even tighter in front of her eyes. Her expression was blank, as her pink hair was sprayed around her, sinking in the snow. She squinted her eyes shut, allowing red-hot tears to spill. It stung her eyes and she gritted her teeth angrily.

_'Damnit! Damnit! Why is this happening? Sasuke is here? Why? Was it fate that I came to the land of ice? What are the chances?' _She realised crying wouldn't make her stronger about it. She didn't think she even wanted to know. But could she just walk away from this?

Pushing herself upwards, her arms began to shake from the pain. Kneeling on the ground so that she could brush herself off, she suddenly heard an odd noise from behind her.

It was a loud, deep snarl; Like a rattling sound which would frighten someone to the core...Sakura gulped as she felt hot breath which smelt like rotten carcusses upon her neck. _'What...is...that...?' _Slowly, she craned her neck to see what it was...and her eyes bulged.

A beast, a nocturnal one, gathered by the time it was out, stood before her. It resembled that of a white panther, only much bigger. Its paws were the size of her torso and its body was at least 7ft. Sakura began to crawl backwards slowly-but the beast immediately saw her movement and swiped its large paw across her belly. She gasped in pain as blood spatted across the animal's claws. The wound wasn't too deep, not enough to scar, as she was able to dodge in time. However the blood was already running down her skirt and legwarmers. She dived backwards and quickly began healing the wood. The wound stung at her touch but that didn't stop her. Once healing it, she charged into the beast with a fist, and sent it crashing into several trees. The animal whined in anger and went for her again.

Sakura punched the ground in front of her, in order to startle the great animal. The explosion shook the earth and the beast jumped back, before releasing a heart-trembling roar.

* * *

Sasuke paused as he instantly recognised that sound. The sound belonged to the nocturnal white dragon. The appearence was that of a panther but its strength and speed resembled that of a dragon's. They were dangerous but their eyesight was weak, therefore Sasuke had remained safe within the home. Successfully managing to sooth the baby's cries, he set the boy down back into his crib before running out of the door and down the slope.

* * *

The beast threw back his paw before coming down on Sakura like a bullet. It smacked the wind completely out of her as she was sent crashing into a tree. She felt her ribs crack in the collision as her body slid down the bark and onto the snow. Blood seeped from her mouth as her torso pulsated with agony. She tried to swallow the mettalic taste in her mouth but it did not work. The beast came towards her...

_'Damn I have to...' _Her vision was blurring and everything around here was darkening. The last thing she heard was the sound of birds before she fell in complete darkness.

Sasuke shoved the chidori straight into the side of the beast, causing it to jump at the touch. The beast growled and roared again, before giving up and pouncing away. Sasuke quickly went to Sakura's unconcious body and picked her up. Carrying her back up the slope and into the home.

The child was already asleep by the time he got there. He hated having to leave him alone, especially with all the risks, but Sakura was in danger...and that was something he couldn't ignore.

Walking into his bedroom, he placed her onto his bed gently. The wounds were mostly internal but Sasuke trusted in Sakura's medical skills. She would be able to heal them once she woke up, because Sasuke himself, was not an expert in medical treatment. The best he could do was make her comfortable and perhaps apply cream to her ribs in order to soothe the pain.

He sat on the side of the bed, arms hanging lazily over each knee. His head was lowered as he thought deeply about the current situation. Sakura had misunderstood greatly. He didn't want her thinking...

He gritted his teeth. In that moment he could have lost her forever. What was she doing here anyway? He saw her first when she had bumped into him, completely unaware by his presence. Sasuke, when exiled from the village had moved around several times...until that day when it happened. A new responsibility and it had caused him to settle somewhere for longer than a month. So, finding the most remote place he could (though still aware of the ties it had with Konoha) he went to the land of ice. Valueing his privacy above all else, he set up a place of his own and had been living there for seven months. The extra company...had been around for 8. He needed somewhere safe and out of the way. However, now that Sakura had found him things would certainly be different. He gathered she wouldn't be alone. He had already worked out that she was here because of the attacks.

Sasuke turned round to look at Sakura's face. She had grown slightly within the year. Definitely more womanly. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the way his thoughts had changed towards Sakura since he was young. If he was 12, he wouldn't have cared less. Brushing a strand from her face, he stood and left the bedroom.

* * *

"Still haven't found it..." Pain opened his eyes. "I'm growing impatient..."

"I don't know where it is..." came the answer from behind him.

Pain sighed heavily.

"I'm already getting closer anyway," came another voice.

"Good. I can't keep waiting around like this. It's making me impatient."

* * *

Sakura's torso was the thing that woke her up. The pain was enough to disturb her from the deep sleep. Opening her eyes, she searched her surroundings. At first, she thought she was back at the leader's home; Naruto and Kakashi and Lee had saved her and she was safe and sound. However, the room she was in did not look like the shared bedroom that her and Naruto were given. This made her all the more nervous. Posioned with curiosity, Sakura hastily healed her ribs. Once satisfied, she climbed off of the futon and stood up, gazing around the small room. It was simple...

_'Don't tell me I'm-' _Sakura threw open the door and the shady lounge greeted her. It was cold again and she shivered. The house...where Sasuke...

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke came out, holding the young child in his arms who was wrapped in a towel. His lips were placed on top of the boy's head in order to comfort him. Noticing Sakura's gaze, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. His calm expression almost made her heart sore, but she was firm on keeping her ground.

She was glaring at him with cold jade eyes. "You have a son?"

He hesitated. "No..." He placed the baby back into the crib and tucked him in securely before facing Sakura.

"So, what then? You were giving a stranger's baby a bath?" Sakura scolded him.

"They're not a stranger to me," Sasuke answered. "And hello by the way."

Sakura was taken aback by this. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to actually GREET her in the middle of a serious conversation. "Sasuke! That child looks exactly like you!" Sakura protested, ignoring his greeting.

"It isn't mine," Sasuke assured her, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "I...am the child's uncle..."

Sakura widened her eyes. A wash of relief came over her, but also a feeling of complete bemusement. "Your...brother? How?"

Sasuke sighed. "How?"

Sakura hesitated. "Who is the mother?"

"I can't tell you that," Sasuke told her sternly, shaking his head.

"Why are you protecting Itachi's baby?" Sakura questioned. "Why doesn't the mother do it?"

"She can't...and as for my brother..." Sasuke remembered the words Madara spoke when they had performed mangekyou on each other that time. "He isn't..." No, he couldn't tell Sakura. He couldn't tell anyone! If he did he could risk everything. So, he changed his mind. "He isn't the child...I..." It pained him to say the words now. "Don't want him turning out to be like my brother..."

Sakura lowered her head. "So this is what you've been doing this whole time...looking after..." Her voice trailed off, she wasn't sure what else to say. "It's been a year Sasuke..."

"I know," answered her simply. "You make it sound like it's my fault."

"No..." Sakura began. "It's mine..." She lowered her head. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was standing here...now..."There's so much I need to tell you...Sasuke..."

* * *

**O.O! Tell me what you think! Were you expecting this? By the way the crimson and black in the snow referred to Akatsuki as well as Sasuke living in the snow (and he has sharingan which is red :D) so it was a little hint! Do you like the idea of Sasuke with a nephew? It's important for the storyline, please review!!**


	7. Under the same moon

**I'm glad I recieved positive responses on Sasuke having a nephew! :D! This chapter is going to be more sasuke and sakura rather than team 7!**

* * *

**7: Under the same moon **

* * *

Sasuke paused as he heard those words. He realised Sakura blamed herself for his exile. Sasuke didn't want her to feel that way. In truth, he had accepted it. He almost saw it coming. However, knowing the truth about his clan, it hurt more to be exiled from Konoha. That was the one disadvantage. If it had been before, Sasuke would have been more than glad to get away. Of course know one knew what truly happened when he cast the mangekyou on Madara. And he planned to keep it that way, as was intended from the beginning.

"There's a lot you need to-"

"Wait," Sasuke told her suddenly, before removing his back from against the wall and walking over to a window. Peering out through the curtain, he noticed movement outside. Glaring, he quickly went to the cot and picked up the baby boy. "Sakura, I need you to take him..."

Sakura widened her eyes. Although being a doctor, that didn't mean she was an expert with children. Sure enough, she had worked with toddlers but when it came to work at the hospital, all her patients had been over the age of 5 years. It almost amused her to think that Sasuke now had more experience with babies than she did.

"I, I have to...w-why, what?" Sakura asked as Sasuke held up the baby securely in front of him.

The litte boy opened up his eyes again. They were wide and the light reflected off them, making his oynx eyes shine. Curling up his fingers into fists, he gave a small scrunched up smile as he looked at Sakura in the eyes.

She could see it now...the resemblance to Itachi. Although he was like Sasuke, the child's hair was lighter like Itachi's and the appearence in general really was Itachi. Of course, that didn't make Sakura dislike the baby. She was just unsure of how she should hold him.

"Sakura, I think there is someone outside and I need you to take the child in my bedroom and hide there," Sasuke told her sternly.

"Why are you being so-" It suddenly dawned on her then. "It's...him...isn't it? They're after him, aren't they?"

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke placed the baby in Sakura's arms before she could react before gently pushing her into his room. Closing the door he slowly went outside of the house to investigate.

Sakura huffed heavily as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. She cradled the baby in her arms, unsure of how else she should settle him. Though, he was calm, but he did seem a little agitated. "Shh..." She said soothingly, lifting up her knees to offer him more support.

_'Ok...so he's kinda cute...' _She gave him a small smile and at that moment felt responsible for the child. It must have been a natural instinct, which was kicking in. The urge to protect the boy.

The bedroom door opened then and Sakura's head snapped up. Sasuke walked in, closing the door behind him. Sitting down close behind Sakura, he watched the way she cradled him gently.

"False alarm," he said after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" Sakura wasn't listening. She was watching the small child stretch his arms before falling alseep against Sakura's chest, his eyes scrunched up tight.

Sasuke studied Sakura's expression, realising how entranced she was by the boy. "Sakura..."

She raised her head, blinking. "Nani?"

"Just making sure you were still alive," he teased. "I didn't know you got that way with babies."

"I don't...in fact I'm terrible with them," Sakura admitted. "But...there's something about him..." _'Maybe the fact that Sasuke is his guardian therefore you want to get closer to the child?' _Sakura shook that thought off. "What's his name?"

Sasuke hesitated. "He didn't have one...so I had to..." He lowered his head. "I've never done it before..."

Sakura understood. The proud Uciha, suddenly with a child and having no idea how to take care of it. She wondered how he even managed? Not only that but he had to try and think of a name! Sasuke with fatherly instincts was highly unusual. He was too young for that.

"Ichiro..." Sasuke answered finally. "Means first son, so I found it quite fitting."

Sakura chuckled. "Are you really that simple minded?"

Sasuke smirked.

"So what's going on Sasuke?" Sakura asked him after a few seconds. She wanted to know the truth about the situation. Were these men attacking the land of ice because they wanted the child? Why else would Sasuke be so eager to hide him whenever he heard a noise from outside?

"The attacks on the village...they're because of me," Sasuke told her. "I know why they are attacking more than once. It's to drive me out of hiding, and make me move again so they can track me. I've been the safest staying in one spot; even if I have to resort to hiding Ichiro whenever there is a sound."

Sakura was surprised that the men hadn't found this place yet. Then again, they had only started attacking about two weeks ago, and this part of the forest was quite remote.

"Why do they want Ichiro?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you that," Sasuke answered. He slowly took the baby away from Sakura's arms. "You know too much already..." He turned to leave the room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, standing up straight.

He stopped in his tracks.

"You could come back with us! You would be safe, and for whatever reason they're chasing you they certainly won't go up against such a strong village like K-"

"I'm not going back," he said flatly, a stern tone to his voice. "You don't know who you're really dealing with."

Sakura raised her eyes, confused. "My mission was to find out why they're attacking and stop them! I have done the first part, now I need to finish the rest. I'm not backing out on this one! So tell me who I AM dealing with!"

"Telling you would answer too many questions that need to be left unanswered. I need to stay here until they find me," Sasuke replied, his back still facing in front of her.

"They'll keep tracking you!" Sakura said.

"I'll keep running. It's what I've been doing...I'm used to it now. And I'm not going back. If I did, they'd probably kill me."

"No they wouldn't!" Sakura protested. "Because...because..." She thought of the contract. Would it be right to tell Sasuke about it? Wouldn't it raise too many questions as it is? She couldn't make things worse for him. "I'd throw myself in front of any kunai that would come your way!"

Sasuke let out a small breath of surprise, as he widened his eyes slightly. Pursing his lips together, he turned and walked towards her still form. Her head was lowered, her eyes glued to the ground. She didn't want to look up.

He leant forward so that he was level with the side of her face. "Then I'll make sure I get hit," he whispered in her ear. Straightening up, he turned to leave once again. "I'm not risking it."

Sakura raised her head, glaring at him as he left the room. "Sasuke! What am I supposed to do?" She followed him out and back into the lounge, as he set down the child back in the cot.

Taking a seat on the sofa, he rubbed at his temples, already feeling the stress of a woman's loud voice. "It's getting dark. You can have the bed..."

Sakura raised a brow. "Huh?"

"You'll have to stay the night."

Sakura gritted her teeth together, twitching. "I what! N-no I can't! Naruto is probably out there looking for me right n-"

"Naruto is here?!" Sasuke exclaimed, sitting up, with wide eyes. "Why?"

"Duh! He's on my team!" Sakura snapped, folding her arms. "Kakashi and Lee..."

Sasuke made a frustrated groan at the mention of Lee's name.

"Are here too. You don't think I'd go here on my own, do you?" Sakura breathed in heavily. She fell onto the sofa beside him and sat back, her head against the cushion as she looked up at the sealing.

Sasuke turned his head to face her. "You can't tell them about any of this."

Sakura did not react to his words. She was too busy thinking about earlier, when she had accidentally bumped into him when fetching the girl's ball. "Is that why you walked away so fast?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her change on subject. "What do you mean?"

"You realised it was me when I bumped into you," Sakura told him. "If you didn't want any of us finding out, why did you save me in the first place?"

"I got away didn't I? You just found me. I was already on my way when I felt the avalanche and the men were coming down through the forest. Spotting you, they decided to attack you instead. One less shinobi to get in their way," Sasuke explained, his voice quiet. "It shouldn't shock you that I would have chosen to save you rather than protect my identity."

Sakura blushed. "So do you..." She bit her lip nervously.

"Do I what?" He asked breathlessly, turning away from her.

"Never mind." Sakura sat up. "I'll spend the night. But what about tomorrow?"

"We'll decide when tomorrow comes. Right now, we should all sleep. It's late and you need to rebuild your energy," Sasuke told her sternly.

Sakura stood as Sasuke did.

"When you sleep in the bedroom, do you leave Ichiro in here?" Sakura asked him as he tucked in the blankets a second time for his nephew.

"No, he sleeps beside me. He goes everywhere I go. I don't let him out of my site. If I'm cooking, then he'll have to be in the kitchen. If I'm in the shower then he has to be in the bathroom, I just move the cot in there of course to stop him from crawling into the toilet." He smirked at that.

"Isn't that being overly protective?" Sakura asked him, raising a brow.

"It's necessary in my situation," Sasuke said. "There should be a robe in the room that you can use for tonight."

Sakura gave a nod. "Sasuke...I'd rather you...stayed with me tonight."

Sasuke took a step backwards from the cot. "Why?"

"I like your company," Sakura admitted, though she felt embarrassed by saying so.

"I'll move the cot in the bedroom then..."

Sakura smiled in relief. He didn't mind her company. That was something.

* * *

Once Sakura was changed, Sasuke moved the cot into the bedroom, before checking to see if Ichiro had woken from the noise. Still sound asleep, he watched him for a few moments as Sakura climbed onto the bed and gazed out of the window.

Sasuke sat on the bed beside her, watching as she looked out in curiosity.

"I envy you for that one reason..." Sakura whispered so as not to wake Ichiro.

"What reason is that?" Sasuke asked her.

"The view out there...it's so beautiful. The snow is falling slowly and the moon is out. The sky is completely clear. It looks so peaceful..." Sakura admired the velevety sky as it stretched across the dim horizon. Tears of snow fell down gracefully like wings.

"Hn...it's just a view..." He lay back on the pillow.

Sakura lay back also. She felt tired. It had been a long day in her opinion. She had been travelling and fighting, both things which tired her out more than anything.

"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked her.

"Came today," Sakura said with a small chuckle. "The leader is nice. The people are a little paranoid, mind you. You do realise that they think you're strange right?"

Sasuke smikred. "Never hung back long enough to listen to what they say. They are strange themselves."

Sakura felt sorry for Sasuke. Surely he must have felt lonely, despite having Ichiro for company? It must have been hard on his own. She wondered if he felt responsible for the destruction on the land of ice caused by these attackers. He hadn't even said a word about how it affected them. She turned over, pulling the blanket a little closer to her neck.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused. He had grown used to it by now.

"A little..." Sakura admitted, hunching up slightly. She suddenly felt an arm go round her waist, the palm firmly against her stomach. She could feel herself redden as his warm hand heated her up all over her torso. Even if the words couldn't be said...the feelings were still there. She wanted to hold onto him, but she wasn't sure how he would react to that after a year. Sure, his arm was round her, but that wasn't implying anything...was it? Sakura hated herself for questioning everything. She decided to take the risk anyway. She placed her hand on top of his and moved his hand slowly further up so she could put it between her neck and shoulder.

It was nice like this. It reminded her of the time at the hospital. A night she never wanted to forget.

* * *

**Not as much action in this one but the next chapter, you will recieve one answer to one of the questions ;D, but there's still plenty more left to figure out! Chapter 8 is: Seeing what no one views**


	8. Seeing what no one views

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! So to freshen up on the story so far, Sakura is with Sasuke and Sasuke's nephew, Ichiro and the rest of team 7 are with the villagers in the secret hideout deciding on their next plan of action. What will happen now? :D**

* * *

**8: Seeing what no one views**

* * *

It was in the dead of night when the sound interrupted Sasuke's slumber. He slowly opened his oynx eyes, before sitting up. Removing his hand from Sakura's, he climbed out of the bed and slowly opened the bedroom door, stepping out onto the solid, frozen wood. Allowing darkness to bathe around his body, he closed the door behind him before walking fully into the room. He folded his arms in annoyance. He knew this presence.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his tone stern and but alert. He did not turn his head when he felt a wisp of wind brush past his neck. The person was now standing in front of him.

"He's moving..."

Sasuke looked at her dead in the eyes. "You're the one who treats him like a god...why are you telling me?"

"I don't care about what happens to me," she answered, remaining eye contact.

"Grown a heart now? I'm surprised you haven't told him where I am," Sasuke retorted, glaring at the woman.

She put a finger to the side of his head, her lips opening slightly. "He's in you, isn't he?"

Sasuke stiffened at her touch. "They both are."

She lowered her head. "I cannot help you...only Itachi can...block him out..."

"Don't tell me you're actually betraying Pein...Konan," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Her fingers immediately returned to her side. "I already have...but I won't go far. Only for this. Only for Itachi. To protect..."

"When you left Ichiro with me, you left anything you felt for him. Don't act like you care about your son," Sasuke sneered, standing straight. He watched Konan's eyes. They were shimmering.

"I'm so very heartless Sasuke...but sometimes, when you feel a connection to someone..." She stepped closer to him. "Anything connected to that person, you can't help but...need..." She placed a hand against Sasuke's chest, feeling him tense up. "You look too much like him..." She stepped forward and Sasuke did not resist.

Sakura could hear voices from the lounge. She did not understand at all. Wasn't Sasuke blocking out all contact? Curiosity taking over, she climbed out of the bed and crept to the door. Opening it ever so slightly, she peered through the small gap. It was dark, but she was able to see Sasuke...Sasuke, pressed up against a woman...her cloak with dancing clouds...

She widened her eyes. This woman was from Akatsuki! Sakura glared at her. She could feel the tension between them, and yet Sasuke still stood there. But, his face was a scowl, as he allowed the woman to run her hand down his torso. It made her chest tighten and Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine.

And, much to Sakura's horror, Konan leant forward and licked the side of Sasuke's neck. What was this? Affection or teasing? Sakura didn't understand who this person was or what she was doing here.

"I'm...I'm not him..." Sasuke whispered, placing a hand on Konan's shoulder in order to force her away from him. "I'm not Itachi."

Now Sakura understood. So, this was the mother of Ichiro?

Konan did not react to Sasuke's words. She merely placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek. Cold fingers digging into his skin. Her nails ripped the surface and yet Sasuke did not react. Blood trickled down his face. "The enemy comes and goes in your head...it's going to eat you up. And all that will be left is the truth. Close that pathetic heart of yours...or It'll all spill out. Including her."

Sasuke felt a tingle of anger within him. "Her?"

"Your connection...she's made a wound in your heart and it's making you weak. This is how these mistakes happen. Why do you think I never told Itachi about the child?"

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke demanded suddenly.

Dropping her hand, she stepped backwards. Paper butterflies began to swallow her body. "If your heart is torn open...it's all over." And then she was gone.

Sasuke glared at the spot where she stood before clenching his fists. _'I'm...no longer safe here...' _He turned to the bedroom and Sakura quickly climbed into the bed, throwing the blankets over her. He entered the room and sat on the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should comfort him. He was leant forward and remained that way for several minutes. Giving in, she sat up and placed a hand on his back. He flinched at the touch.

"Sasuke..." She threw her legs over the side of the bed so that she was beside him.

His hands dropped over his knees then, as he remained hunched forward, his expression blank except for the small hint of concern in his eyes. Sakura placed a finger to the cut on his cheek. Wiping it with her finger, the wound was suddenly healed.

Still no reaction from him.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him finally.

"You...shouldn't have watched..."

Sakura gasped slighty. So Sasuke was aware of her presence by the door.

"You know too much...your life is in serious danger now," Sasuke warned her. "Konan knew you were listening."

_'So that "her" she was referring to was me...' _"It's Akatsuki isn't it? They're the ones behind the attacks aren't they? And they want Ichiro!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Sakura...you can't tell anyone..."

"Sasuke, this could get bad, you need somewhere to go that's safe!" Sakura told him.

"I know what I'm doing, stay out of my business," Sasuke snapped, throwing himself back on the bed, his arms propped behind his head. He was glaring at the ceiling now, trying to ignore Sakura's gaze on him.

"There you go again, acting all high and mighty, like it's your responsibility!" Sakura shouted.

"It IS my responsibility!" Sasuke yelled back. "It was MY nephew that was dumped on me! MY brother who fell for Konan!"

"But I'm part of your life too!" Sakura protested.

"You haven't been for the last year...and by tomorrow morning you'll be out of it," Sasuke answered her cruelly.

Sakura clenched her fists. "Why don't I just make it easier for you?" She stood up and was about to storm out when she felt a tug on her wrist. She fell backwards and landed on top of Sasuke, her forehead knocking against his. She grunted slightly. "Ow..."

"I never said leave now," Sasuke told her quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "You want it all to be your responsibility don't you?"

Sasuke hesitated as he felt Sakura's heart beat in time with his. "Ichiro is my responsibility...but I'm...yours."

Sakura laughed. "You're my responsibility? I think you can handle yourself."

"No. I'm yours. That's it."

Sakura instantly blushed. _'He's...mine as in, the having, the belonging to me type yours?' _

Sasuke smirked as her cheeks redened. "Are you blushing Sakura?"

"No!" Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke leant forward so that his lips grazed hers. Slowly, he pressed them onto her and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura's heart began to beat faster. They were kissing...

* * *

"She could be undergoing the worst torture right now!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Kakashi massaged his temples. "Enough already!"

"No! I'm going to find her! I can't just leave my friend out there in the cold!" Naruto was about to storm out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's best to stay here during the night," the leader told him.

The villagers had set up shelter in a large cave behind a slab of a glacier. Although it was freezing cold, they had supplies, which included blankets, much to team 7's relief. The long dark cave was filled with halos of light that flickered as the wind blew. Frankly, Naruto didn't like it. The candles were casting shadows, feeding his paranoia.

"There are beasts," the leader added. "In the forests."

Naruto growled angrily, before plopping himself onto a rock. "I feel like we're abandoning her!"

"She went with that man, so she'll be safe!" Megumi said. She had been sitting next to Kakashi for the past 4 hours, simply listening to everyone's conversation. She had slept for less than half of that time.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Naruto asked, not even realising she was still there.

"I'm too scared to go looking for them, the cave is long!" Megumi said. Clearly this young girl enjoyed to rebel and give her poor parents daily heart attacks.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "That man" had clung to the back of his mind like a web. "When morning comes you should return to the village," he said directly to the leader. "That is when we look for Sakura."

* * *

Ichrio had decided to rudely interrupt the two as they kissed passionately, with a long cry. Sasuke, groaning at the young baby's timing, sat up and peered into the cot.

"Aa, he's hungry." Sasuke left the room, leaving Sakura on her own with the child.

He stirred again. Sakura gulped. It would take a while for Sasuke to set up the milk and get it all prepared. So what would she do to comfort the baby? Sitting up and straightening out her messy hair, she went to the cot herself and gazed at the child.

His tiny fingers outstretched for her and she couldn't help but allow oestrogen to take over. Grabbing his small body, wrapped in blankets, she placed him securely against her body and cradled him. Ichiro seemed to appreciate the back and forth motion as his small wimper turned into a toothless grin.

_'Kind of looks Gai sensei's grandpa...' _Sakura thought with a smile. _'Only 100x cuter...' _She gently stroked his head, running her finger gently down the bridge of his nose before tapping the end playfully. He let out a small gurgle of laughter. This really yanked Sakura's heartstrings. "Hah! I'm actually good with babies!"

"So you are," a voice came from behind her.

Jumping at the sound, she turned round, coming face to face with Sasuke who was holding a bottle loosely in his hand. Smirking, he stepped over to her and held the bottle to the baby's mouth.

If someone were to walk in, unknowing to the real situation, the three would have looked oddly like mother, father and son. Although Ichiro looked nothing like Sakura, she could have gotten away with it nonetheless. _'Sakura! What are you thinking? This is perfectly normal! Sasuke is feeding his nephew, not my son and we are not parents nor anything along those lines...' _

"If Naruto were to walk in now, boy would he...erm, never mind," Sakura said, feeling stupid for speaking her thoughts.

Sasuke wasn't too keen on the thought and immediately felt uncomfortable. "It's nearly dawn..."

Sakura realised she would have to leave soon. But she didn't want to, without taking Sasuke with her. "Come with me."

Sasuke sighed as he took the now asleep Ichiro from Sakura's arms and placed him back in his cot. "I can't do that."

"You really trust that Konan person?" Sakura asked him. She watched his face, now pondering on the thought.

His obsidian eyes darkened, letting out some of the old Sasuke. "You make things seem so simple. I was exiled and I'm never going back. That's that."

"So...if I go tomorrow...I might...never see you again..." Sakura could feel the tears going to her eyes as her fingers tremlbed.

Sasuke gave a slow nod. Now that her life was in danger, it was better for her to leave, and yet-

"Come with me!" Sakura repeated, wrapping her arms round him, gripping tightly at his shirt. Her head was pressed against his firm chest, his heart beat increasing.

Sasuke lowered his head so that his hair dropped over his face. "Stay here with me."

Sakura opened her eyes as tears spilled from them, painting her cheeks in a crystal liquid. "I can't...don't make me choose!" She nuzzled into him, causing the pain they felt in their hearts to worsen. It was love. And they had both guessed that. "It's happening again. Leaving you alone! Just stop it already! Risk going back! Take Ichiro with you!"

Sasuke placed his hands firmly against her shoulders, trying to move her from him but she didn't budge. His natural Uchiha pride was being melted away by her touch and it was weakening him. He couldn't afford to be subdued by love. "Please...stop. You know too much..." _'No...it's happening again...'_

"I'm not stopping! I'm not giving up on you, not this time!" Sakura yelled into his clothes, the words sinking into his skin.

"Sakura...that's enough..." He was faltering under the pain in his head. The dots came to his eyes...his left eye was tingling. The sharingan was awakening.

_'I see you...'_

Sasuke removed his hands from her shoulders and clutched his head in agony. Sakura didn't notice as she clung to him tightly. The pressure of her grasp on him was making the pain beat down on him.

_'So this is the delightful girl you've been keeping away from me? Locking her in your memories so I can't use it as a way to bring me what you possess...it's becoming clearer...and your secrets do taste delicious.'_

"Itachi...I need y..." Sasuke stuttered, barely able to stand. He was getting closer to finding out...and Ichiro's life was in serious danger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura raised her head. Her eyes widened as he fell from her clutches and collapsed against the wall, his back slamming hard into the wood. His fingers dug into his temples as he tried to block it out. "What's wrong with you? Why do you need Itachi...?"

_'Stay away from him...'_

_'Well, well, well, you show yourself at last...'_

_'Sasuke, you need to run. Go now.'_

Sasuke opened his eyes again, taking in a deep breath, feeling his whole body shake. His head slammed against the floor, his palms firmly against the ground as the pain began to fade away. He was thankful...but of course it wouldn't last long...

* * *

**Sasuke is in danger now! What will he decide? PLEASE review! Chapter 9 will be called: The half-blood vessel**


	9. The Half blood vessel

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the slower update! Gomen, gomen, gomen! An author gets busy sometimes but please remember that I wouldn't abandon this story halfway through, lol and did any of you see chapter 402 of shippuden? OMEEEEGOOOD! Anyway, enjoy! (note:very minor spoiler for those who have not read chapter 402)

* * *

**9: The half-blood vessel**

* * *

"I lost contact..." His eyes opened and revealed the colour of azule stones. "But I'm getting further. He revealed a little more about his location within his subconscious. And he and the child is not alone..." A small smile evoked from his thin lips. He winced slightly.

"Doing that too much will hurt," a low voice spoke from behind him.

"I know that already..." He answered through gritted teeth. "But you're not strong enough to do it."

"Hn...I will be."

Pein closed his eyes. "Just one more time...and that should break him."

Konan lowered her eyes to the floor. What was it that had unravelled the black coils enveloping her heart? She hated emotion, affection. But Sasuke's neck did taste nice...

* * *

Sasuke clung to the strands of his crow-backed hair, scrunching his eyes up tight as blood seeped from his mouth. He was biting his bottom lip too hard, trying to distract himself from the voices in his head.

Sakura could only watch in horror, she didn't understand what was happening to him.

"Sasuke? What is it?" It reminded her of the time when Sasuke got his curse mark. And she felt just as helpless as she did then. The way he was trembling, not in fear, but in agony. The way the blood rolled down his chin and cried onto the floor. It was like a nightmare...and that was when Sakura's nightmares of Sasuke dying came into thought. They weren't coming true...were they?

She collapsed onto her knees and grabbed him by the shoulders, but his muscles were so tense, it barely had an affect on him.

_'I have to close off my memories...Itachi...you need to...I can't keep doing this!' _Sasuke said within his thoughts, trying to close off all emotion and all ties to Ichiro mentally. It was the only way to block the enemy out, or they could unlock his secrets through his brain and find out his weaknesses. Ichiro, being one of them, and their location, being the second.

_'Just keep holding on...you need to get that girl away from you. She'll be affectionate and your body must not respond.'_

Sasuke understood. But he didn't want to act cold towards her when she was trying to help...but, he had no choice. He shoved her hands away from him and backed away even further, so far against the wall that his strength chipped the wood.

Sakura gazed at him with wide eyes. She was hurt, but determined to help him. "Tell me what's going on! Don't push me out!" Sakura's first guess was gen-jutsu. He wasn't answering Sakura's questions and he wasn't even looking at her. "Answer me! I don't want to see you like this!" She felt worthless in front of him. It was humiliating that she couldn't even help him...but he didn't want her help.

Sasuke loathed the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, but the pain was the only thing that was distracting him. He tore at his gum again, wincing even further. More blood crept from the wound. He was unsure of this power...this jutsu was used to make one go in sane, to mess up their memories or take them away if necessary. Orochimaru did something similar with people like Anko and Yamato. However, the Akatsuki did not want Sasuke to forget anything, they wanted him to remember as much detail as possible so that they could gain insight to Sasuke's weaknesses and whereabouts. They had been doing so ever since Ichiro was given to him.

What made his situation even worse was that Ichiro had begun to cry, now aware of his uncle's pain. Sasuke could not comfort him in this state, or they would see too much. He had no choice but to let the boy cry.

_'I hear him...'_

_'Stay away from him...'_

_'You're nothing but a traitor...like your brother and your son...'_

Sasuke yelled again. His heart was beating too fast. Blood was pumping into his head, the pain was too immense. If he carried on like this his blood pressure would rise to an impossible level and his heart would fail. It almost happened once before...Sasuke had almost died.

Sakura could hear his heart slamming against his ribs. Being a medical ninja, her senses reacted to internal or external injuries or problems. So now she realised that Sasuke's heart was in overdrive. And it wasn't slowing down. Without hesitation she ran to Sasuke's side and pushed her palm against his chest, sending a sudden jolt which shocked his heart and caused his whole body to freeze in surprise. Sakura breathed heavily, feeling Sasuke's chest go up and down under her hand. Now his heart was slowing down.

"Sasuke...speak to me..." She placed her hands on either side of her face, making eye contact with him. "Please, tell me what just happened..."

Sasuke did not understand what Sakura had just done. She had decreased his heartbeat but she had also weakened the effect of the nagori jutsu. Fortunately, the nagori jutsu was beginning to ware off. He felt her soft hands against his face, though they were cold, they numbed the pain in his head. It soothed him. "It's...nagori..."

Sakura widened her eyes. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She had studied this countless times during her medical training. When working with the mind, which was highly complex, jutsus such as nagori often became an issue. Memory loss by the hands of a ninja were used to prevent people from spilling secrets and Orochimaru had done this often. Although she was aware that Yamato had suffered nagori, it was minor. It was taking away memories. There were many forms of this jutsu, which was why it was dangerous. It could take or open memories. Opening them is more painful as when taking them, the victim forgets the pain. Sakura had only ever seen one patient that suffered the full terror of nagori. It was a state that almost threatened her to vomit, as she was in early training then and wasn't used to dealing with massive injury.

The patient's eyes were rolled up into their sockets, red veins producing from the tearduct and streaking the ball of white slime like red dye. Blood had poured from his ears, nose and mouth, now dried to his pale grey skin. It was a patient that had died right in front of her eyes, going into spasm before bleeding from the brain. Sakura nearly went to tears. The poor man did not deserve it.

And now...Sasuke was suffering a similar state and she was surprised he had held out this long. He really was strong, and she couldn't help but be impressed by his stubborn will to block the jutsu out. And it was working.

He lowered his head, breathing less heavily now. Her hands moved down to his shoulders slowly.

"Who is doing it?" Sakura asked finally.

"Three guesses who..." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled. "Well I don't know, do I? I'm assuming someone from Akatsuki?"

Sasuke gave a slow nod and Sakura instantly became worried.

"It's...Madara, isn't it?" Sakura said, her fingers tightening on his shoulders as she raised her head to be level with his own.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No...someone doing his dirty work for him." He stood, allowing Sakura's hands to drop in her lap. He walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, to wash the blood from his mouth.

Sakura hastily went to Ichiro's cot and immediately picked him up. His crying had lessened but he was still upset. She jiggled him playfully in order to get a giggle to escape from his _'cute small baby mouth!! okay, shut up Sakura' _and it successfully worked. And then, she did something so motherly without her even realising. She blew a gentle rasberry on his stomach causing him to laugh again. Sakura laughed along with him as she gave him a small kiss on the head before tucking him back in his cot.

Feeling proud that she had been able to get him back to sleep, she stepped away from the cot.

_'Oh...no...'_

Sasuke stood in the doorway, an eye brow noticeably raised. He was gazing at Sakura as if she was in sane. Sakura instantly blushed, innocently putting a finger on her mouth as she tried to think up an excuse.

"I...I uh..."

Sasuke took a step towards her. "You know..."

She knew what was coming next and he was right. It wasn't her place to be affectionate with the child when it wasn't anything to do with her. "I'm s-"

He put a finger to her lips. "You know, I never would have expected someone like you to be good with children." A smirk on his face could be seen.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura demanded, hands on hips.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasn't prepared to argue with Sasuke when there was more important things to discuss with him. _'Like this nagori jutsu...' _"Sasuke, we need to focus on this problem..."

"What problem?" Sauske asked, sounding slightly frustrated that Sakura was planning to go in a long discussion so early in the morning. After being attacked by another nagori, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Sitting on the bed, his eyes were already tempting to close.

Sakura sighed before taking a seat beside him, hands clasped over her knees nervously. She didn't want to feel like she was bossing Sasuke around, but something had to be done. "This...nagori jutsu. How much do you know about it? And be honest...I don't want your Uchiha pride to get in the way of the truth of this situation."

Sasuke did not appreciate Sakura's comment on his pride. So he was proud, big deal. Every man had their pride and of course they didn't want it to falter. "It's a jutsu that affects the mind and can drive someone to insanity, depending on how weak their mental stability is."

"Exactly, and yours isn't exactly strong, is it?" Sakura said to him.

Sasuke glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Sakura realised she had really put her foot in it. "Well...what happened to your clan...your own brother betraying you. It would have messed you up."

_'He didn't betray me...' _Sasuke clenched his teeth angrily. So that's what Sakura thought? That he was messed up? "You think you know everything as usual."

Sakura was taken aback by the way he spoke to her. His words cutting like a knife. "But I know about this!"

"So I'm messed up?" Sasuke asked her, almost mocking the very way she said it.

Sakura bit her lip. "No you're-"

"So now you're changing what you just said," Sasuke interrupted her.

She saw the old, cold hearted Sasuke pouring out of his deep mysterious eyes and she immediately felt guilt. How did he have that effect on her? "Sasuke, I just want to help you. This nagori jutsu is serious it could-"

"I'm tired of hearing this." He stood up about to leave. "Stop acting like my mother."

Sakura widened her eyes even further, tears springing to her jade eyes in a second. "I'm not acting like your mother! I care about you!"

Something inside him stung. He cursed himself for weakening under Sakura's emotions. She was upset and she was because of what he said.

"The way the victim dies under nagori...it's..." a single fresh tear spilt from her eyes. "I couldn't bare to see you die that way...but I know how to stop the nagori...or at least prolong its occurences! Even if you have held out this long you were literally distracting yourself with pure pain in order to overcome it!" She was shouting now. Loudly.

Sasuke felt his fist in his palm, eager to walk away and end the discussion. Too much was in his head. And then the words his brother had spoke came into his mind.

_'Sasuke, go, now.'_

Itachi wanted him to leave and as soon as possible. Itachi was in control of Sasuke's left eye. His soul lived on within his sharingan and had been protecting Sasuke from the worst of the nagori jutsu. The sharingan, although powerful, could not deflect nagori but could prevent it from doing critical damage; but only for a certain amount of time. Despite Orochimaru's death giving birth to a new sharingan, which Sakura had not witnessed, it still wasn't strong enough.

Sasuke could no longer stay in the land of ice. Did that mean...no he couldn't consider it. He was exiled from Konoha and he could not go back.

"What can you do to stop nagori?" Sasuke asked her finally, after a moment of thought. His back was turned to her, so he could not see the sadness in her face.

She hesitated. "I course chakra through the cerebrum and repair the damage. Although I cannot stop someone from using or taking memories I can heal any injury or pain. This jutsu could kill you...if used all the time like this. And you can't rely on your sharingan forever."

Sasuke pursed his lips. The pulsating pain in his head was increasing his temper and he wanted rid of it.

"Come here," she said softly, as she placed her back against the heaboard, her legs straight across the mattress. "Lie down on my lap. I need to see if there's any critical damage."

He did not move from his spot.

"Please Sasuke."

He hesitated before slowly walking towards the bed. Climbing on, he placed his head against her stomach and lay down between her legs, facing the ceiling. She placed cold fingers against the top of his head and closed her eyes.

Green chakra slipped from her fingertips and into his head, repairing any damage in his cerebrum. It wasn't an easy task. Healing the mind took up a lot of chakra and tired her out quickly, but for him, it was worth it. She was relieved to see that Sasuke was not in a life threatening situation. The damage was minor, although present. Fortunately, she was skilled enough to heal the injuries.

Once finished, and noticing that Sasuke had relaxed considerably, she removed her fingers from his head.

He sat up, and shuffled up to sit beside her, his legs, when straightened out, longer than hers. She found it amusing that there was a noticeable difference in height even when they were sitting.

Sakura hesitantly rested her head against his shoulder. "I need to go soon, don't I?"

Sasuke didn't want to answer with a yes. But they would be going seperate paths. Sasuke would be packing up and finding somewhere else to live, while she, would find Naruto and Kakashi.

"I have to tell them the reason these people are attacking the land of ice," Sakura said when Sasuke did not answer her. "They'll need to know the reason as to why we can go back to Konoha. They will stop once you leave, right?"

Sasuke gave a nod. "He's probably called them off already."

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They're either simple clones Akatsuki have conjured or spies to do their bidding. Either way, they were attacking the village to draw me out so that they could capture me. Akatsuki will know that I'm leaving."

Sakura nodded. "So I can tell them the truth?"

"No..." Sasuke told her sternly. "They can't know about Ichiro, or me. It's too much of a risk. Just think up an excuse on the way back."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"You're smart. You figure it out." His arms were folded. He was clearly annoyed. Not at Sakura, just at the whole situation he was in. Ichiro being in danger and Akatsuki constantly on his tail; he never felt more alone.

Sakura wanted to keep talking. This silence was dull and certainly awkward. Gazing up at the Uchiha, she noticed his expression had not wavered. It was still blank, yet focused on whatever it was he was thinking about. "Is Konan...attracted to you?"

Sasuke let out a small snort. "She's a little old for me...she just likes my resemblance to my brother. It's all physical. Don't worry...I'm not attracted to her."

"Then why did you let her..." She didn't even want to say it. "Well, do that thing to your neck."

Sasuke had forgotten that Sakura had seen that. "The last thing I want is to anger her. Even if she does care about Ichiro to an extent, she would still be willing to give my location away."

"And is she the one who gave you Ichiro?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gave another nod. "She found me one day. She wasn't wearing her akatsuki cloak however but she told me who she was and that the boy was the son of Itachi's. I had to believe her because Ichiro is a spitting image of Itachi."

Sakura smiled. It was true. Ichiro's light black hair, or very dark brown, you could call it either one, was the same shade and his eyes were the same obsidian like both Uchiha brothers.

"But...I think there is only one way I can protect Ichiro Sakura," Sasuke said after a pause. He looked down at her face, gazing into her green eyes as they flickered in question.

What was he thinking?

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He's no longer safe with me," Sasuke begun. "So take him with you."

* * *

**So Sasuke wants Sakura to take Ichiro in order to protect him! Will Sakura agree or not? Also, a new event is about to take place! Please review and I hope you look forward to chapter 11 which will be called: The eye of a new enemy**


	10. The eye of the enemy

**Thanks for all your reviews once again! I'm aiming for 100 reviews before chapter 12 so please do your best and review :), be it constructive criticism or general comments or opinions or even things you would like to see in the upcoming chapters! i do welcome ideas and views ! **

**And gomen! This update took longer than usual, but updates will be coming in faster than this one!**

* * *

**10: The eye of the enemy**

* * *

"I want the Uchiha scum dead," Danzou declared in the glimmer of a bashful candlelight.

"You're in no position to be giving _me _orders," the figure in the darkness answered with an arrogant tone.

There was a pause. The two had chosen to meet here, in Danzou's office. It was a small and simple room, with a feeble light to guide a person's sight and it certainly wasn't comfortable. But Danzou had lived without the pleasures of comfort for over 17 years now. He had always wanted the oppurtunity to be hokage and wipe out the scum of Uchiha but one never happened and the other had only been partially fulfilled.

He was disappointed to say the least.

"Just find him and kill him," Danzou said finally. "That's all I want."

"Ah, so you wouldn't be wanting that other thing?"

Danzou froze as a single bead of sweat fell down his forehead.

"Hm, I thought as much." And the figure disappeared.

So, he had been found out. Now it was a matter of who was to get there first. "You may enter again."

Sasuyama Tabiki stepped through the door, a smirk plastered to his ageing features. Crossing his arms, he took a seat in front of Danzo, taking the liberty of resting his feet on his desk in a smug manner.

Danzou, without hesitation, pushed the man's feet off the desk. "Tabiki, enough of your little display. It's time you and your squad set off in search for that Uchiha scum."

Tabiki raised his eyes to the old man before him. "And what would you have me do once I get there? Cut off a few fingers?" Another smirk. "Rip the sharingan from his skull?"

"Just get there before Akatsuki. And retrieve the boy while you're at it," Danzou told him firmly, his natural intimidating voice drinking up all the confidence in Tabiki.

"Hai...so you really are after it. Alright, I'll see what I can do." Tabiki stood.

"You're sure he is alive?" Danzou said after a several seconds of silence.

"Hai. That bastard got away with it in the trial, but if if I ever see his face alive again, I won't be needing a damn judge to tell me what to do." And he left the room.

* * *

Sakura gazed at him, lips slightly parted. She was shocked by his words...was he really going to give up Ichiro to her? Even though she barely knew the baby boy. Sasuke should be looking after this child, not her.

Sasuke was looking back, his dark eyes sincere in what he was saying. There was a small glint in the darkness of his pupils. He was studying her reactions-she could tell. There was a small smirk, or smile, Sakura couldn't tell. All she knew was that he never looked more honest, or attractive at that moment. Her cheeks flaming, Sakura could only say one thing.

"Okay."

Sasuke widened his eyes slightly. He was not expecting her to say yes right away like that. Why had she accepted? Sure enough he was grateful but he knew what she was like. She would question everything before agreeing. "I need you to take him...but don't tell anyone who he really is."

"And what are you doing?" Sakura asked him.

And here come the questions. Sasuke guessed as much, but she had the right to know. "There are enough people after me as it is. I'm going to go...far away somewhere. Keep out of everyone's way, especially Ichiro's. He cannot know about me or his heritage...Sakura, you must take full responsibility for him."

Sakura widened her eyes. _'You...mean like his mother?' _She shuddered at the thought. She was nowhere near ready for something like that. "Sasuke, I said I'd take the baby but I can't be responsible for his life! He needs you!"

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I can't afford to keep putting him in danger. Take him, change his name, do anything you can. Just keep him away from Akatsuki."

Sakura bit her lip. She had already agreed to taking Ichiro, she couldn't take it back now. But, she didn't want to ruin the child's identity and raise him with all the lies. "I will protect him, but...what about you?"

Sasuke stood. "You can never see me again."

Sakura widened her eyes. "No!" She protested, clenching the bed sheets with her fingers. "You can't just say that!" Sakura especially didn't want Sasuke to disappear forever. If he wanted to hide temporarily, Sakura could understand that; but leaving forever?

"You need to leave as soon as-"

_Run...get going now...they're coming... _Sasuke grunted as images of swords flickered in his mind. Holding his head once again, he tried to focus. _Get him safe..._

"Shit!"

Sakura snapped her head so that her eyes locked with his. "What is it?" She asked, startled.

"You need to go...now!" Sasuke went to the window beside the bed and gazed up at the iced glaciers. The smoke...like a phantom in the fog, it had gone. "Sakura, you need to get out as fast as you can."

"What about the people of this village?" Sakura demanded.

"Those men don't care about the people. All they want is Ichiro. There's no time..." Sasuke went to Ichiro and gazed at his sleeping form for a moment.

"And what about you?" Sakura asked him finally.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can..." Sasuke told her honestly. "They're coming. You need to go now."

Sakura hesitated. It was happening so soon. "But...I want to see you again."

Sasuke picked up Ichiro and placed him in Sakura's arms. "I can't promise anything..." He gave her a bottle. "He's a heavy sleeper, he won't be a bother on the travel..."

"Sasuke..."

"Just feed him when he wakes up..."

"Sasuke..."

"And change him when you get to Konoha-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted finally. "I-I can't...It's too soon..."

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders, not roughly but she could feel his desperation in his touch. "You're the only person I can trust. You need to look out for him...something I can't do..."

Sakura knew he was right. She had to be strong for Sasuke and Ichiro. "I know, I know..." She followed Sasuke out of the bedroom and through the lounge to the door. He swung it open and gazed out at the snow, falling heavily. He watched as Sakura wrapped a cloack around her and then held Ichiro securely.

"Hold him tightly..." Sasuke told her quietly.

Sakura looked up at him. With her free hand, she grazed his cheek with her fingetips. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment at her touch. He didn't know what he was longing for, but it certainly wasn't to be alone like this. Stepping towards him, she pressed her lips against his ear.

"Nothing will change...I promise..." She whispered. Sakura knew Sasuke would understand what she meant by those words. "I'm yours too..."

Sasuke's eyes said enough. The glimmer beneath the darkness was the warmth from her and she could see it. "I've got you covered...run..."

Sakura nodded before dashing out of the cabin and speeding down the slope. Sasuke, watching her back, felt something pull at his once cold heart.

_'If there's something I can do...'_

Then, drawing his katana, he faced the black sea of strangers now approaching...

* * *

Sakura kept running. Ichiro was now awake in her arms. He was restless, as expected. The constant leaping and hopping was enough to cause him to wimper slightly. She tried to hush him soothingly, whispering with the wind. It was not working. Ichiro could almost sense something wrong. Sakura understood there was a connection between him and his uncle. Some form of bond where they could sense each other's emotions.

Her surroundings were pure white, save for the grey skinless trees surrounding her. It kept her on edge...there was a presence deep within the ice. Something she felt greatly unsettled about. Sasuke was handling those after her...so what of this feeling?

Sakura yelped as she felt the ground give way beneath her. Flipping backwards, she landed on a tree branch with perfect accuracy. "Who's there?"

So, the enemy had already approached. Whoever this person was, she was surprised to say in the least. Not 10 minutes at the most from Sasuke's home and yet this enemy had somehow missed the animal senses of the sharingan. This person...was good.

Sakura kept looking around her. Did the ground merely crack because of the ice? Whatever the case, she couldn't afford to hang around. About to set off once again, she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Well, well, well..."

Sakura paused. Where had she heard that voice before? It sounded dauntingly familiar...and yet, too impossible to be true. Just what...was this person doing here?

_'Don't be foolish...he's...' _Sakura spun round to finally face the enemy. And in his eyes she saw pure kindness and a hollow soul..._'Dead?'_

* * *

Sasuke activated his sharingan. The star-like pattern forming in his eyes, (referring to Sasuke's new sharingan here) and glaring at his opponents. At least a 100 to be exact. Sasuke was aware that Akatsuki did not want to use up too much of their chakra and fight themselves.

Especially when they were preparing for a thing such as this. Of course, the Uchiha was not one to kill men without a pure reason. He was not heartless...and many times he had not killed men back in Sound, despite Orochimaru telling him to. Sasuke was not a willing killer. It was only if necessary.

_'Then again...these guys are threatening my nephew...' A_nd that was reason enough. Not only that but Sasuke wasn't even sure if they were human. They could be solid clones, which disappear with a fatal blow. Either way, blood would surely be spilled. Deciding to save up his chakra, he chose to use tai-jutsu and katana skills. These men were easy enough.

The men's eyes were the only visible part on their black bodies. They looked careless and hard. A typical trait of a ninja with a haunted past. Sasuke could have been one of them. He smirked. Charging at the men, he swiped the katana like a spider's web catching the sunlight and slashed it across the first three shinobi. Blood danced in the air, producing from their necks. Landing in the centre of the enemie's swarm, he could see men charging at him from every angle. Flipping upwards, he looked down at the men, then, swinging his body round, he charged electric currents through his body and into the katana. He landed, and electric bolts were shot from his body and into several men. But only more charged at him. So he continued to battle them, slicing and cutting, blind from the blood and black.

These surely weren't real men? Had Akatsuki seriously been gathering followers? Nevertheless, he couldn't take back what he had done. It was his life or theirs after all.

Sasuke ducked a kunai, before thrusting his katana from the same attacker and flinging his body into another. He kicked a few others from behind and used their falling corpses as support to push forward against a herd of charging ninja.

* * *

"It's not possible..." Sakura mouthed, gazing into the eyes of the man before her. Gritting her teeth, she jumped from the tree and kept running. It must have been an illusion...to confuse her. That was the only possible reason, explanation...

"Where are you running kiddo?"

Sakura kept going, shielding Ichiro from the spray of snow. "Hold on Ichiro, we're almost-GAH!" She collided into the man's body. Somehow he had got there before she had. Since when was he so fast?

"It's not you!" Sakura shouted at the man. "He's dead!" She punched the man as hard as she could with her free hand, before speeding off. Much to her frustration, she felt a tug at her hood and was forced backwards. She landed on the snow, hitting her head against a rock. Her flesh split and blood cried down the side of her head. "Now I'm pissed!" She flipped up and was about to punch him again when he blocked her attack.

"Give me the child and I won't kill you..."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Why are you doing this? No...it's not you, who are you really?"

"Don't I look like Jaraiya to you? Sure enough we didn't know each other all that well but I remember you!"

Sakura glared at the white haired man. "Jaraiya...is dead...he doesn't talk the way you do..." She kicked the man in the gut before running off again. She had to get away! Whoever it was, even if it was...somehow...Jaraiya, it didn't matter. It was Ichiro's safety that counted, and right now, he was crying. "Shhh...it's ok...we're getting there..."

Sakura suddenly felt danger. "Ugh! Doesn't this guy ever quit?" She spun around and ducked just in time. "Stop with the disguise! Who are you?"

"Isn't it strange how no one ever found Jaraiya's body? Suppose I was working for Akatsuki all along?" Jaraiya smirked.

_'That's a lie! The Jaraiya I knew made Naruto get stronger in order to defend himself against Akatsuki!' _"That's a load of bullshit!"

Jaraiya grabbed her by the throat faster than the speed of light. "This could all end very ugly..."

Sakura struggled against him. _'How is he...this strong?'_

* * *

Sasuke knelt to the ground, breathing heavily. 100 corpses surrounded him. Standing up and brushing himself off, he gazed all around him. He was about to wipe the blood off the katana when the blood suddenly chipped and disappeared like dust. He raised a brow in confusion. _'What...is this?' _He looked at his surroundings and widened his eyes. All the bodies had disappeared. _'Gen-jutsu...I see you're still powerful...Madara...' _He gritted his teeth before replacing his katana back in its sheath.

He turned to face his home and lowered his head. _'Why do I still feel like...' _"Shit!" He ran as fast as he could down the snowy slope in desperation. _'Those men were just a distraction so I would be away from the real attacker! Akatsuki knew it all along!' _He had underestimated them...especially Pein. He kept going, as the wind pushed back against him. There was a familiar presence...

* * *

"Get off of me!" Sakura screamed finally, kicking the man several times in the ribs before he finally let go. She held the bruise on her throat and coughed. _'Ichiro isn't safe here...I can't stay and fight...' _She tried to run again but he grabbed her by the ankle and swung her into a tree. The tree smashed, bark exploding into wooden shards, like a firework. "You're really trying my patience!"

Producing green chakra from her fist, she plunged it into the ground, sending a wall of snow soaring into the air and towards Jaraiya, or what appeared to be him. Jaraiya shielded the snow with a hand.

Sakura breathed heavily with anger, the cold air running into her lungs. Standing up straight, she held Ichiro even tighter. "Phew..."

"Is that all this cherry blossom has got?" Jaraiya appeared like a ghost after the snow had settled once again.

"Stop pretending already!" Sakura ran at him again until she felt a firm hand against her chest, stopping her going forward. Sakura looked up and saw the back of Sasuke. His katana was drawn.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you've taken your time..."

Sasuke glared at the enemy before him. "Take off that ridiculous guise...Pein..."

"God has many guises he uses...let's just say this is a new one I want to play with..."

Sakura did not quite understand how Sasuke knew so much about the Akatsuki's techniques...and what Sakura could figure from Pein, was that he used dead bodies to his will. It was sickening.

"This person is the leader of Akatsuki..." Sasuke announced to Sakura.

She widened her eyes and gazed at Jaraiya in surprise. _'Did he just refer himself to a God?'_

"You have something I want," Jaraiya sneered. "Are you really going to fight me?"

Sasuke frowned. It was clear in his mind and he had to face the truth. "I'm no match for you...but I know someone who is..." He was nervous, to say the least...but it was the only way. This technique would only last a few minutes...but it was the only way he could save Ichiro. It seems he wasn't going to leave Sakura and his nephew just yet.

"Sakura...I cannot let you see this technique..." Sasuke told her. "Run..." He looked at her. "I'll meet you..."

Sakura froze. What was he going to do? _'If he says he'll meet me...I'll believe him...this guy must be really dangerous if Sasuke is deciding to come with me...' _But she felt relief and trust in Sasuke's serenity. So...she ran off.

"You know I'll only follow her..." Jaraiya/Pein said with a grin.

"You're not using your full power. Your body is too far away...so I think he can take you on..." Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes. "Irege sharingan." This was certianly going to take a toll on Sasuke body. But he had no choice. If Pein truly did intent to follow Sakura then every precaution was needed.

Jaraiya/Pein watched with interest. He had heard of this technique...but had never witnessed it. "Ah...I take it you taught him that technique eh Itachi? It's good too see your traiterous face once again."

"Pein..." The eyes of the elder brother opened. "Stay away from my son."

* * *

**What do you think?? Quite action filled, and I hope it wasn't too confusing! Basically, Pein has added Jaraiya to the six people he uses in battle and was using him to disguise his identity! Good thing he couldn't fool Sakura!**

**And this Irege sharingan...well you'll find out more in the next chapter! Please review! Oh and do you remember Tabiki from the first story? Yep, he's back and wants revenge! CHAPTER 11 WILL BE CALLED: New canvas, painted lies**


	11. New canvas, painted lies

**Yay! Over a 100 reviews! Arigatou!! I'm so glad I got such a positive response! Hell yeah Itachi is back to kick some ass, as a good guy :D! Now let's get chapter 11 on the road! We'll also slowly understand Konan a little better in this chapter :)**

**Spoiler note: I will be using a certain element from manga chapter 404 of naruto, although if you have not yet read 404 you might not know what it is. :)**

* * *

**11: New canvas, painted lies**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was now gazing into the eyes of Jaraiya, or, more correctly, Pein. Both knew so much about the other, but their quarrell would never be settled on fists alone. It was a deep and dangerous kind of bond. One between the cruellest of enemies. Itachi had taken Konan away from Pein and had made her a weak nothingness. Pein was dying to see the baby suffer.

"You failed..." Jaraiya said with utter pride. "To protect the thing you really cared about. Was the mistake really worth it?"

Itachi didn't have time to listen. His life was limited in his brother's body and he didn't want to leave Sasuke completely drained of all chakra. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I'm going to get them both...that baby and the little cherry blossom too..."

Itachi gritted his teeth. Sakura was the only thing that had kept Sasuke going all these years. "You won't get past me."

There was a silence. It sliced the tension. How precise silence could be at killing it.

"I'm not your only threat..." Jaraiya/Pein charged forward, as did Itachi. Both had stone cold faces, as if nothing could carve emotion into them. "You're on limited time are you not?"

Itachi blocked Jaraiya's fist. "As is your leader."

Pein smirked. "Has living in your brother's head made you go soft Itachi? Or have you forgotten that other purpose?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. The other purpose...and of course, Konan. "You love her?"

It was harsh, to say the least. "She is, my right hand angel."

Itachi understood. Pein saw himself as a god, and in reality, his skills could resemble such a word. And of course, Konan was right by his side, doing his bidding. Reaking havoc on earth with paper wings. Itachi knew he could never take that position from her. She was still Pein's partner and she was still heartless. She would do anything for him, as she had once done for Itachi. Konan, in the end would always choose the place by her god's side. That was why she was willing to kill her own son. That was the harsh truth of Akatsuki.

What had made Konan change? Itachi knew that answer also. It always came into his mind...

* * *

_(Flashback...)_

_"It's...always about him. Isn't it?"_

_The rooftop was cold and chilling. But, it was a private place._

_"What?"_

_"Even though you murdered your clan, there is an unspoken need to have Sasuke fight you to the end. Despite the situation." She placed a hand on her stomach. _

_"It's about the mission," Itachi answered. Konan did not know of his real ambition. "My fight with Sasuke will happen and nothing you say can change that."_

_"Not even..."_

_"No."_

_"It's always about him...isn't it? Sweet little Sasuke."_

_JEALOUSY..._

* * *

"Why? Do you love her?"

Itachi could see right through Pein's guise. It was as if he was staring right into rinnegan with his own sharingan. "...I..."

"Enough!"

Pein and Itachi turned their heads and a woman with blue hair greeted them. No doubt, the coldness in her eyes were still able to silence men.

"Long time no see," Itachi said quietly.

"I've seen enough of that damn sharingan." Konan stepped forward to Pein's side and leant forward, whispering something in his ear.

Pein smirked. "Looks like our time is up for the moment...I've just recieved word that there's a slight change in plan..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, his lips drawing a thin line. "Madara..."

Pein and Konan began to turn and walk away. Itachi was just going to let them go? Just like that?

"Mangekyou sharingan..."

Pein and Konan stopped in their tracks as they realised where they were. Sighing indifferently, they turned once again to face the silent Uchiha, who had now placed them in the mangekyou world.

"You want to keep pushing it?" Pein challenged him. "Itachi, doing that will only worsen your brother's sigh."

Itachi did not care at that moment. He would not allow the people that wanted to hurt Ichiro simply get away. Even if it was Konan. "For the next 24 hours I'm keeping you here."

"Is that so?" Pein was about to create a hand sign when a hand shot up and quickly stopped him.

Itachi widened his eyes. Even he knew this was bad.

* * *

The clearing had finally come. Sakura breathed out in relief as she was back facing the village, the morning still sweet in the sky. She didn't know where the hideout was, so her only option was to stay there and wait. Sighing again, Sakura immediately went to the hospital in order to clean and change the baby, before dealing with her head wound.

It was strange to say the least...walking through an empty village. Only the snow shuffling under her sandals was all that could be heard. Sakura gazed around her nervously. She knew no one was around, but behind the dark windows of houses it felt like eyes were watching. _'That jutsu...I wonder what it was.' _Her thoughts had traced back to Sasuke. What was that jutsu? She understood if it was secret; the situation was desperate so it wasn't like Sakura could afford to stay. Ichiro needed protecting.

But fortunately, she had reached the village in the ice just in time.

Reaching the hospital, she began changing the baby and cleaning him up a bit. There were small traces of mud on his cheek where Sakura had fallen over. Luckily, he had no injury. He was a little more quiet this time...it seemed he was content, which gave Sakura the hopeful feeling that Sasuke was safe. She almost felt guilty for leaving Sasuke alone with this Pein person...but it was the only way.

Dabbing at her head wound before healing it fully, she also cleaned herself up before wrapping Ichiro back in the blankets. Then, taking him out of the hospital she walked down the pathway.

But something stopped her in her tracks.

Sakura wasn't expecting to see the villagers already returning.

_'Uh-oh...what do I tell them?' _

* * *

"You send Konan and then you send yourself...the point of that was...?" Pein was not the kind to show fear. Even to him.

"I sensed Itachi's presence..." He glared at Konan who merely lowered her head. If there was one person she feared, it was him.

"Still powerful, despite withering away like an old man?" Itachi asked the man before him.

Madara turned his gaze to the Uchiha and smirked under his mask. "I wouldn't call the Mizukage a withering old man if I were you..." And suddenly, the mangekyou illusion disappeared and they were back in the forest.

Itachi did not show his surprise. Madara was able to conquer the gen-jutsu in an instant. "So...where are you getting this power from?"

"That is none of your concern." Madara stepped forward. "I'd hate to kill you and end up blowing your brother to pieces also. He's still an important part of the game, as he was back then."

Itachi glared at the Mizukage. "It failed...it won't be successful again."

Madara averted his gaze to Pein and Konan. "We have...a different motive."

"Kuh! You're after him for that reason?" Itachi clenched his fists. "I'm no longer letting you out of my sight until I see you dead."

Madara chuckled darkly. "Time is ticking on our side already. Pein, Konan. Get moving. I'll put Itachi in his place for a little while..."

Pein and Konan nodded, before they disappeared.

Madara stepped forward and eyed the Uchiha. "You taught Sasuke the irege I see."

"It was the only way," Itachi answered.

"It was smart," Madara admitted, though it was no compliment. "He wouldn't have stood a chance against Pein, despite him thinking he's high and mighty."

Itachi couldn't deny that one. Sasuke really was arrogant. "You expected me to teach him?"

Madara gave a slow nod. "The irege is a rare jutsu, where the body can switch with another temporarily. But the jutsu is only possible in certain conditions. Yours happened to be that your soul was already remaining in Sasuke's sharingan, right? I'm no fool Itachi. I've mastered that and more."

Itachi knew he was in a tight situation. Madara was the mizukage of the village hidden in the rain. It was only natural that Itachi would be on his guard. After all, Sasuke had suffered a terrible jutsu that day one year ago. Itachi couldn't afford for that to happen again. However, Madara was powerful enough to take lifeforce easily...

"Are you really going to challenge me?" Madara questioned.

Black flames suddenly burst from the ground and surrounded Madara like a ring of hell. The red-eyed mizukage merely smirked at the sight, although his smug features could not be seen. True enough, he was drawn to the magical black flame, dancing round his body. But it wasn't enough...Madara merely took one step forwards.

And then another.

Before walking straight through the flame and taking Itachi's throat in his grasp. He tightened his hold until Itachi disappeared into a cloud of smoke and all that was left was a log. Then, Itachi appeared behind the enemy, just as the smoke was settling, and drew his own katana. Although Itachi was fast, Madara was able to block the attack of the blade with his palm.

Then, with their free hands, both took a fist to each other's faces, and both were sent crashing into several trees. However, their fists had both been surged with the flame of sharingan, causing the tree to sizzle and turn black. Wood chips sang till they cracked. Madara stood up within a few seconds of recovery.

Itachi took slightly longer. Both were in a weakened state. Both had time against them.

"You're still eager aren't you?" Madara blinked and amaterasu suddenly emerged from a tree and shot right at Itachi. The speed was so immense, that it was able to graze Itachi's arm and burn the flesh.

The younger Uchiha winced, before swiftly moving a finger. A ball of orange fire was shot from Itachi's mouth like a burning halo in the dawn and went straight for Madara. He easily dodged it, but was thrown off guard by the shuriken hidden within it. He dodged all five, but they swung back and went for him again, he caught the first two, barely missing the other three, before throwing them back at Itachi.

"Are you really going to use the simplest of tricks on me?" Madara asked.

Itachi fell to his knees after blocking the shuriken. This wasn't good. Already the irege jutsu was beginning to wear off. Whatever wound Itachi recieved, Sasuke would also get. He cursed himself for not being his full power. The way he was when he was living. But what could Itachi expect? He was no longer a physical being, but merely a spirit guarding his brother within the sharingan.

"Mangekyou..." Itachi raised his eyes.

Madara merely deflected the attack. "Enough with the-"

"Just kidding..." And Madara felt a katana penetrate his flesh and pierce his ribs. Itachi was now behind him, feeling the warm blood run all over his hand. Itachi had to admit, it was a risky move. He had never pretended to cast mangekyou, but, knowing Madara would be focused on deflecting it, Itachi easily got him from behind.

However, much to his horror, Madara's stabbed body disappeared into nothingness.

"I see it all. You are not how you were when you were alive Itachi. Accept it. You're a pathetic excuse of a ninja now." Madara's sharingan seemed to darken. Then, he turned on his heel. "I let Sasuke live for that purpose only. Make sure he heals up that wound nicely."

Itachi glared as Madara disappeared into the darkness, leaving Itachi alone. He was clutching his arm, and cursing himself for not being strong enough. Pulling off the "Just kidding" routine truly was humiliating. If Sasuke saw him pull that off, he would feel utterly ashamed to call him his older brother.

Well, in truth, Sasuke did witness it. After all, their bodies were currently combined. Itachi grunted as he stood, feeling the blood on his hand which held his burnt bicep. There was nothing more he could do now, but at least he had gotten them away from his son and given more time. Itachi had gathered that Madara may change his plan of action eventually. By the way he spoke, it seemed as if he was relying on someone else to do the job. Lazy, but it at least it gave Madara time to regain his strength.

So perhaps there was an enemy in the village? Itachi couldn't be the one to figure that out, of course. It was Sasuke's responsibility now, and Itachi couldn't help that. "Release..."

Itachi's body soon became Sasuke's, however the fresh wound still remained and caused Sasuke to jolt in pain.

_'Gomen...'_

"Yeah...thanks a lot..." Sasuke said sarcastically to his brother, before standing up. His knees were wobbling, as he expected. It was one of the effects of the irege jutsu. Sasuke would take a few moments to get used to his body again. Sighing, he trudged on through the snow, knowing he could do no more but to find Sakura. "So, there might be an enemy in Konoha?"

_'That's my theory, though nothing is for certain. Just stay on guard...but, you could go now if you wanted to. They might not recognise the baby if Sakura alone, is the one with him.'_

"No...I was foolish to think I could leave Ichiro. He's my blood and my responsibility. I shouldn't have burdened Sakura with it...besides, I made a promise." It was his nephew after all, and the two had developed a close bond over the months. Ichiro was Sasuke's only true living relative.

"Oh and by the way...that just kidding trick really was the lamest thing I've ever seen," Sasuke said with a smirk.

_'Che...it worked.'_

Sasuke winced again. The pain in his arm seemed to worsen. Lowering the low-cut black robe and untying the obi (a japanese belt, usually worn with gi's or kimono's) he inspected his arm wound. The skin was severely burnt and blistered, and bleeding. Sighing he placed a palm over it and applied pressure. His medical experience truly was lacking...it seemed his knowledge all the way back from watching Kabuto in sound had slowly drifted from his mind.

Sasuke was more focused on what was to come. Konoha. He couldn't exactly swipe the clean slate and start over. His exile was still as strong as it was the day it was decided upon. But, it would be different and most certainly a new and possibly negative experience.

He only hoped he'd find Sakura soon.

* * *

"Oh...erm..." Sakura tried to think. What would she say? What COULD she say? _"Hi Naruto, look! This is Sasuke's baby! Well, not his real baby, Itachi's baby...no, no Itachi is dead but he had the baby before he died...well, HE didn't have the baby because he's a man. Well, he WAS a man because he isn't alive anymore, well no, what I mean to say is this is Ichiro and we need to protect him from Akatsuki for some unknown reason.'_

The truth immediately went out the window. No way could Sakura even hope to explain that to someone as dense as Naruto. Not even Kakashi would have any better luck. Sighing heavily she tried to think again. It would have been fairly simple if it wasn't for damn Sasuke and what he said. He said he'd be meeting her! Did that mean he would confront Naruto after all this time? What of the risks?

Suddenly she wished she didn't have Ichiro in her arms. She looked down at him as the crowd came even closer, much to her dismay.

Any moment they would see Sakura holding a baby and most probably hearing Naruto shout _"Ne Sakura-chan? You were only gone for a day, how did you do that?" _

"What am I gonig to say?" Sakura asked Ichiro, not expecting a full detailed suggestion of course.

Instead he made a farting noise with his mouth before giggling hysterically.

She was doomed.

* * *

**That's another one done! :D, what do you think? I added a little more humor this time and I thought I'd give Itachi some humor considering he's always portrayed as a bad guy :( I hope it wasn't OOC of him O.o I like to keep the characters in character as much as possible! Well, tell me what you think anyway and please review!**


	12. Benevolence and disturbance

**Arigatou for the excellent response from the previous chapter! Itachi as a good guy is very fun to write, heehee! More sasusaku in this chapter!**

* * *

**12: Benevolence and disturbance**

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. Her first instinct was..._'Shove the baby somewhere!' _Twirling around in all directions, attempting to look for a temporary hiding spot, she found a barrell. Her tongue clicked the roof of her mouth in relief. _'No...no wait, what am I doing? I can't put a baby in a barrell! Sasuke would kill me!' _

"Sakura-chaaaan! No way! Is that you?"

Naruto. Who else? Sakura pursed her lips together. Her back was currently faced away from them. A single 180 degree turn was all it took...to face them...with a baby. Her green eyes widened as she gazed down at Ichiro. His lips were pouted into a kiss, his eyes blank and gormless. He was clueless to the current situation that his carrier faced.

"Sakuraaaaaaa! Why aren't you answering? We've been worried!" Naruto pushed on again.

Sakura slowly turned round, her heels making holes in the snow. Her face certainly showed a look of gulit...and the baby she held merely gazed at all the villagers with a confused look on his face.

There was a long pause as a crow flew in the distance, crowing loudly in the morning sun. It seemed everyone was silent, though the villagers did not understand why the three shinobi in front of them looked confused and partially horrifed.

"Ne Sakura-chan? Please tell me that thing you're holding just happens to be a really, really, really short man!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi thumped him on the head. "Calm down Naruto. I'm sure Sakura just found the baby and saved it." He stepped forward to his ex-student and took a long look at her guilty features. "We thought the worst, is everything alright?"

"H-hai!" She stuttered. _'Right, so I found the baby as Kakashi said!' _"I did find this baby!"

"Bootchsss..." Ichiro murmured.

Sakura exchanged glances with the baby. "Heh...long story."

"You were gone all night. A young girl said you were rescused by a hooded man, is that true?" Kakashi asked as Lee and Naruto stood beside her and cooed at the little boy.

Sakura hesitated. Megumi just had to be overly honest! Then again, she couldn't exactly blame her. Heaving in a load of air, Sakura managed a smile. "Right and this person let me rest a little before I set off...I-uh, found the baby in the woods and went back here to find you guys. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Naruto laughed. "That's our Sakura-chan! Don't worry, I didn't worry a bit! I know how tough you are!" He playfully punched her in the stomach and she screamed out in pain.

The three shinobi froze as she doubled over slightly, placing a hand over her stomach wound. The wound from the beast had not been fully healed yet, as the bruising was still raw on her belly.

"Baka..." Sakura mumbled as she stood up straight again and gave the men a large smile. "I hurt myself when I fell over a cliff..."

"You've saved our village," Owamae said suddenly, distracting the men from Sakura's explanation. "We're completely grateful for your help." He bowed his head, before clasping his hands together. "It's been a long night and I'm sure all our people want to do is rest and return to their duties. And you especially must require a great deal of rest."

Sakura gave a small nod. "Arigatou Owamae-san. Should we return to our rooms?"

"Erm-sure Sakura-chan," Naruto answered, following Sakura.

Lee hesitantly followed on with Kakashi at his side.

* * *

Sakura yawned heavily. It wasn't like her to refuse dinner and company. But she had too much on her mind. Naruto, Kakashi and Lee had left 40 minutes ago for an invited dinner with Owamae Hotaka and his company. She declined the invitation, much to Naruto's surprise. Even if they were sharing a room, he hadn't gained the priveledge of talking privately about what happened while she was in the woods. Although, Naruto wasn't one to pry when it came to Sakura. He often believed every word she said as she had always been honest. But then again, he could also read her like a book and he knew something was up.

Sakura only hoped she hadn't disappointed anyone. The truth was, Sakura was deseperately waiting for Sasuke. She didn't know how he was or even where he was, and yet he said he would meet her. But what if Akatsuki had gotten him? After all, he was facing up against two members. Then, it occurred to her; should she have mentioned this information to her team? This information could be ideal to help Konoha and yet, there would be questions on how she even attained the information.

So now she was caught between telling the truth and protecting it. After all, it was Sasuke who wanted it to remain secret.

_'They're all suspicious of me...I insisted we took the baby here rather than find its apparent parents here in the village. I don't think that excuse about the baby having possible head injury worked on Kakashi.' _Sakura walked over to Ichiro and picked him up from her bed. She cradled him, comforting herself and him now that they were enjoying some company. Ichiro was clutching onto Sakura's chest as if she were his mother and her heart went out for him. He would grow not knowing his parents, and she wasn't sure if he would grow knowing his uncle. After all, Sasuke said he would meet her, but he never said he would stay.

_'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' _Sakura heaved open the outer doors and was met with a small bare landing and a wooden deck. The outside gardens was a winter wonderland. The ice coated the small huddle of trees in the middle, whilst a thick layer of frosted grass covered the ground beside the wooden deck. Her feet felt numb under the cold wood but the wind was soothing. Pushing Ichiro closer to her body in order to warm him up, she slid the doors closed from behind her, before sitting down, leaning against them. The gentle wind blew in through her hair.

Sakura had not had time to appreciate Owamae's fine gardens. Sure enough, it was nothing too stunning, but certainly a nice enough garden with a look of antique about it.

Interrupting her thoughts was a sudden snap from the forest in front of her. Her eyes shot open as she gazed into the shadowy darkness. Her eyes narrowed. Sakura was prepared if any enemy would strike, despite her being seated and also holding a sleeping baby.

"Come out, I know you're there," Sakura said sternly, her voice echoing in the air.

"Relax...it's only me...Sakura." Sasuke stepped out from the trees, still holding his arm.

Sakura widened her eyes. He looked tired and exhausted, which was understandable. It was now 5 in the evening and the sky had already darkened. He must have been travelling at a very slow pace for hours. She immediately stood up and went to him, grasping his frozen fingers before pulling him back to the doors. Sliding them open, she pushed him in so that he was now greeted with the warmth.

"Sasuke, how did you know where to look?" Sakura asked him as she helped him onto her futon.

"Ichiro's chakra signature. I've learnt how to track it, considering his situation," Sasuke answered, wincing as he sat.

"You're hurt..." Sakura said as she placed Ichiro down on Naruto's bed before going to Sasuke's side.

"Who shares your room?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto," Sakura answered as she helped him remove his shirt.

Sasuke grunted at that. "Well I can't be-"

"I know," Sakura interrupted. "They're at dinner, you're safe for now." She immediately noticed his defined muscles and gulped. Taking her mind off of it, she began inspecting his arm wound. "It's a burn...did you fight someone who had a fire nin-jutsu?"

Sasuke couldn't tell her that Madara was back with full power. It would only worry her more. "Something like that. Akatsuki don't want me dead at the minute so they let me live."

"So you lost?"

Sasuke hesitated. "...no..." He was too proud to admit it of course.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was worried. I had to lie about Ichiro, saying he was just a baby I found on the way back. They bought it, but Kakashi is a little suspicious. I can handle it for now...but then again, Kakashi is so good at spotting liars and I just-"

"Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly. "Stop worrying..." He leant forward. "It's all you ever do." He pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura immediately dropped her bandage she held in her hand as she wrapped her arms round his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His hands were firmly round her waist, tightening as they kissed further. Sakura had never kissed him like this before. He seemed to be eager just to be with her without any worries. He was holding her possessively, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck-

"One second! I'll only be a minute!" Naruto yelled from the hall.

Sakura gasped as she pushed Sasuke from her neck and froze as they held each other. Even Sasuke had completely stiffened.

"I'm so clumsy..." Naruto said to himself.

Sakura immediately dragged Sasuke by the arm and roughly pulled him into a wardrobe on the far side of the room.

"A closet? Are you serious?" Sasuke questioned her in annoyance. He was clearly far too tall to fit without having to duck down.

The door slid open...

"I'm sorry!" She slammed the wardrobe door shut, pressing her body up against it. "Naruto! What a surprise!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Not really..." He walked over to Sakura. "I accidentally spilt Dashi soup on my shirt, I need to change for another one..."

"NO!" Sakura screamed causing Sasuke to jump and bump his head against the roof of the wardrobe."You can barely see it!"

Naruto gazed down at his white shirt with a raised brow. "Are you blind or something?" He grinned. "Sakura-chan, are you having one of those days, ne? I never thought..." He gently pushed her away from the wardrobe and opened the doors. "That someone as smart as you..."

Sakura's hands were on her mouth as she lost all the air in her body. Sasuke was backed up against the side as he saw Naruto's hand dive in for a t-shirt. He snatched one from the closet, barely missing Sasuke's thigh as he shut the doors behind him.

"Would actually miss a huge stain on my shirt..." Naruto finally finished. He paused at Sakura's bulging green eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

"N-n-nothing, sorry...I thought I saw a spider in the closet..." Sakura lied.

"Oh..." Naruto shrugged as he removed his shirt, before placing a clean black one on instead. He gazed down. "Hmm...do you think this is too casual? Maybe I should put on that-"

"No! It's perfect!" Sakura cut in, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away from the closet. "You look great!"

Naruto blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Gee Sakura-chan..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, it doesn't sound like me, enjoy dinner okay? Bye!" She pushed him out of the room before sighing heavily. "That was close." She hurriedly ran to the closet, swung open the doors and was immediately greeted by another kiss. His hands were cupping her face now, as they kissed passionately. She was surprised by his sudden desire to kiss her, as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

They fell back onto the bed before they heard Ichiro giggling and gurgling. They both looked over at him. He was watching them with wide eyes, slightly confused by their act of affection.

"We should..."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, as Sasuke gingerly pulled away and went for the baby.

"Sssssaaaa!" Ichiro's small hands reached out for Sasuke as he picked him up and held him tightly.

Sakura adjusted her hair, completely red in the face. "So...I should finish healing that wound of yours or it could get infected." She hastily stood and went to Sasuke's side and began healing him. A long awkward silence soon followed.

"..."

"..."

"Okay, well, what was that secret jutsu?" Sakura asked finally as she finished bandaging his arm.

"It's a secret," Sasuke replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura nodded. "Right...but why?"

Sasuke lowered his head. "Long story. They'll be back. But if you return to Konoha sometime tomorrow you should be fine. Just make sure that happens."

"What do I tell the team?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do the explaining..." Sasuke told her.

Sakura widened her eyes. Clearly Sasuke hadn't realised. She gripped onto his arm wound causing him to jolt and hiss in pain.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked her.

"YOU explain? And how will you do that?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm going...with you."

"Then what was the point of me hiding you?"

"They would lose your trust if they found you and me in a room with your hair messy and me topless...wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke noticed Sakura blushing even more as she nervously put a finger to her lips.

"You have a point...but what made you change your mind?" Sakura asked.

"I have reason to believe there's an enemy in Konoha. I can't leave Ichiro without knowing he'll be safe for sure. Somehow, I'm going to have to come with you...but if I return, I could be executed," Sasuke explained, glancing over at Sakura.

"Don't worry about that..." Sakura assured him. "I'll make sure that won't happen." For now though, she couldn't tell Sasuke about the contract otherwise it would be more for him to think about."Does that mean I can tell them who Ichiro really is and who really saved me?"

Sasuke hesitated. "Tomorrow, say we need to leave...and then follow on from there...but miss out the fact that we-"

"I will, duh!" Sakura said, smirking. "You think I'm going to add all the little details of us kissing?"

"That's not what I meant," Sasuke told her. "Miss out the fact that we saw Konan and the leader in Jaraiya's body. If all that information leaks out I'll be wanted for interrogation."

Sakura immediately felt embarrassed. "Oh right, that, of course."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Pehaps I'll tell them in my own time. But for now, my only concern is Ichiro's safety."

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't be too long...stop nagging..."

"Kakashi?" Sakura exclaimed. "Crap! I think he's..." She heard foosteps coming towards the room. "He's coming in here! Hide!"

"Why is he coming here?" Sasuke demanded as he quickly placed Ichiro on the bed.

"I don't know!" Sakura didn't have enough time to hide him in the closet, it was across from the door, and Kakashi was already begining to slide it open...

She shoved him under her blanket and immediately went under it also, propping her head outside the pillow and pretending to be resting. "You take up too much room, it looks suspicious, cling on to me..." She hissed as Kakashi stepped into the room. Quickly, Sasuke held onto her underneath the covers, trying not to give away the shape of his body in the blankets.

"Sakura?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Kakashi, is everything alright?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about," Kakashi admitted. "Naruto just told me how strange you were acting so I thought I'd check up on you. You seem nervous."

Sakura gulped. "Nervous? Why would you say that?"

Kakashi took a seat on her bed, immediately crushing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke bit his lip to prevent himself from kicking Kakashi's ass.

Sakura winced.

"Well, you've been all over the place. Not wanting to go to dinner, not explaining the full story of what happened yesterday...and well, this baby..." Kakashi looked at Ichiro, who's large oynx eyes peered at Kakashi with slight boredom. "It's weird...you know who he reminds me of?"

Sakura froze. Now she was in trouble! "Wh-who?"

"Sasuke...I know that's impossible but he does look like him. You know, I once met Sasuke's mother when she was carrying Sasuke as a baby in the market. Of course, I was younger myself back then, in my late teens. But Sasuke resembled that boy over there by quite a bit, despite the lighter hair and smaller eyes."

Sakura pretended she was interested, when really she was trying not to sweat in utter nervousness. "Really? That is a coincidence...I never really though about it."

"Well, we're getting off topic. I'm a little concerned about you. Did something happen while you were gone?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No...I mean, I fought a white beast and found a baby but that's all. I'm not in the mood to socialise, I'm just really tired."

Kakashi nodded. "See I was concerned that perhaps you were thinking about Sasuke again."

Sakura squinted her eyes shut. _'Please don't say it...not in front of Sasuke!'_

"You haven't left the village that often since his trial and perhaps you were getting your hopes up when this mission came along, and franky, I felt slightly...concerned. But I also know you're a strong girl with good willpower..." He grinned under his mask. "I only say this because I care, alright Sakura?"

"Sure! I understand!" Sakura replied, smiling.

"Because when I saw you two holding each other at the hospital, I immediately realised things wouldn't be the same again," Kakashi went on.

Sakura bit her lip, completely dumbfounded by what her ex-sensei had just said. He really was good at talking when she didn't want to be talked too. Usually, he would give a small sentence before heading off.

"Yes, you're right but I really am fine. In the morning, we'll find the baby's parents and return to our mission as normal. Thanks for the advice, but I don't want you ruining your dinner," Sakura told him, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Well, I know how girls can get sometimes. Especially teenagers. It seems all they care about is men these days, but I'm not saying that's you. In fact, I'm proud you haven't been chasing around for Sasuke." He stood up and Sasuke happily freed his hand. "But, that's all there is to say. Sleep well Sakura."

"Arigatou Kakashi, have a good dinner," Sakura replied.

He left with a small wave, sliding the door shut behind him.

Sakura breathed out, ripping the covers away from her body and gazed down at Sasuke. He didn't look too pleased as he moved himself up, now laying beside her with his head level.

"How does he know about that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused. "He walked in that night, don't look at me, I didn't tell him!"

"Hn..." Sasuke sat up, gazing over at Ichiro. "I should go."

"Will you be alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll come back in the morning. I just need to retrieve some supplies from my home," Sasuke told her.

Sakura watched him stand up and leave to the outside doors. "Sasuke-wait..."

Sasuke turned, a look of tiredness in his eyes. He was greatly dreading the travel he would be making to his home.

"Are you sure you're happy telling them the truth? Are you happy coming back?" Sakura asked him, her voice full of honesty, and yet doubt. She didn't want to feel like she was making him go, even if it was his decision.

Sasuke paused, glancing over at the corner of the room for a while. The truth would have to come out sometime. "No more hiding. It has to be done."

And he left into the night.

* * *

**How will they react when Sasuke tells them the truth?? Eventful chapter next, please review! :D **


	13. Saving an ebony stranger

**I haven't updated in soooo long! Please forgive me, I went away to visit relatives, I do that at least 3-4 times a year and they live quite far away but I'm back now! Thank you very much for your patience :) GOMEN AGAIN!**

**Thank you to everyone who has kept reviewing, especially those who have read both this and the first one and have reviewed for both! Won't keep you any longer **

* * *

**13: Saving an ebony stranger**

* * *

"Here's the deal..." Sakura heaved in a large sigh. She had gathered Lee and Kakashi into her and Naruto's room, despite it being 7:00am in the morning and all were still very tired. Naruto was wrapped up in a blanket of course, eyes half open and the dribble still wet on his pillow. (How lovely.) Kakashi, his one visible eye noticeably droopy as he sat on Sakura's bed, yawning indifferently, was wondering what could be so important. And Lee of course, looked wide awake as always, perhaps celebrating the early bird of youth.

Sakura didn't know how to put it. As she gazed at the three jonin, she could only think of their reactions. What would they say? Well, perhaps she should wait for Sasuke...he might be back soon...hopefully. He told her not to go into too much detail; that he would tell them himself. But, truth be told, she expected him back by now.

"The land of ice is no longer in danger," Sakura said finally after much thought.

Naruto raised a brow, partially paying attention to the pink haired kunoichi. "Say...huh?"

"Those men were after something in particular...and I now have it. Wherever this thing goes, they will follow. The land of ice will be safe the moment we leave," Sakura went on, hands on hips. The reaction from her teammates and Lee were very minor. It was as if they were still asleep. "The thing they want is that baby boy right there." She pointed to the sleeping baby.

Everyone turned to the boy, as if they had forgotten there was even a baby in the room.

"Why are they after that?" Naruto asked, his voice groggy from lack of sleep.

Sakura huffed. She couldn't wait for Sasuke much longer. "Well...Akatsuki want him for a certain reason...because...of his heritage."

Kakashi raised a brow. He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, yet something was lingering at the back of his mind.

"Heritage?" Lee repeated her, raising a pair of abnormally bushy brows. "Does the child have something the Akatsuki want?"

"Is he...a jinchuuriki too?" Naruto asked, a little more awake now that that thought had just popped into his head. He sat up slowly, his mess of blonde hair leaving the pillow.

Sakura paused. It wasn't going to be easy. "No...he's..." Where would she find the strength to say the words? If she told them it was Itachi's son, they would be raising a lot of questions that she, either wasn't allowed to answer or simply didn't know. Questions like who was the mother, or why would Itachi have a son, and did Itachi know before he died? They would also want to know how she even came across Ichiro in the first place...it's not like she would find a halfblood Uchiha lying randomly in a forest.

And then it would all link back to the hooded man who had rescued her. Kakashi of course, would immediately assume this person was linked to the baby. And then Sasuke would probably pop into one of their minds.

"His bloodline is special so the Akatsuki want it," Sakura finished. This information wasn't enough.

"How do you know all this?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura was about to answer when they all sensed a presence coming from the outer doors. Sakura instantly knew Sasuke had finally returned and she almost felt relieved...but also greatly terrified. How would they react when Sasuke came through the door? But sure enough, as it would have eventually, the door slid open and Sasuke stepped into the warmth, his skin noticeably paler from fatigue.

The whole room was silent.

"She knows it from me," Sasuke declared, slowly looking at each individual. He wasn't sure what would happen now. Already everyone was suddenly wide awake as if they had never been tired.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto said, unable to comprehend what was there right in front of him. The same man who had been exiled from Konoha one year ago.

"That boy is my nephew," Sasuke began. It was too late to turn back now. "I need to protect him from Akatsuki...and Konoha are the only people powerful enough to do that."

If jaws were humanly possible to hit the floor, they would have. Kakashi, Lee and Naruto were all staring at him wide eyed, unable to shout or reply, or react in any other way. They were like statues.

"You mean..."

"Itachi had a child," Sasuke interrupted Naruto. He wasn't sure how to react to his old companion. Him and Naruto had once shared a close bond but now, they were like strangers. "This child is a halfblood Uchiha and Akatsuki wants him. I've been protecting him here, in the land of ice. I have no choice but to take him to Konoha."

"So the hooded man was you?" Kakashi asked, realising Naruto was right in assuming the hooded man was Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't completely sure what Kakashi meant, but he gave a nod nonetheless. "I know I was exiled from Konoha...and frankly, I never intended on gonig back. But, he is still my nephew."

Naruto couldn't imagine Sasuke looking after a baby. It was far too disturbing. "So this whole time you've been looking after a baby? So how did Sakura end up having him?"

"Sasuke gave him to me in order to keep him safe. I was going to take him with us to Konoha until Sasuke decided...it was best for him to go with us," Sakura explained. She wasn't going to tell him the real reason he was going without his consent. Sasuke was sure there were enemies in Konoha, but these enemies could possibly be allies to Konoha regardless.

Sasuke gave a nod. "So...I'm going back."

He didn't want to give out too much information for now, especially about Pain's latest disguise, Jaraiya. That would affect Naruto more than the current situation did.

"Well...it's only right that we offer our protection to your nephew Sasuke," Kakashi said finally. "But be aware of the consequences. You were exiled from Konoha."

"Don't worry," Sakura cut in. She could use that contract against the elders if she had to. They were certainly eager on keeping Sasuke out of the way. "We should get packing."

Kakashi gave a nod. "I'll explain to Owamae...excuse me." He left the room, leaving the young shinobi alone together. Now it had become awkward.

* * *

Sakura was carrying the last of the luggage towards the front of the leader's home, whilst Kakashi finished his discussion with Owamae. The man appeared pleased to say the least, though doubt still shadowed his mind. Occasionally, he would slip a puzzled glare towards the yound child currently in Sasuke's arms. And of course, he would cast a glance over the Uchiha himself.

Owamae only prayed that the leaf ninja were sure about this, but he wasn't in a position to ask questions.

Naruto and Rock Lee were also standing to the side, or more, in a corner of their very own, looking out to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura had just finished brushing off any dust on her hands before standing beside Sasuke and talking quietly. She wasn't relaxed; Naruto could tell by her body language. She seemed stiff. It almosy frustrated the blond knucklehead. Why was she being so secretive all of a sudden? Since when had she kept things from him?

"You look paranoid," Sakura whispered quietly, tapping her nails across her forearm as she waited for him to answer. Taking a quick glance at his face, she noticed he was searching the area and swallowing heavily.

"I'm just making sure we get back safe," Sasuke replied. His ebony eyes went towards Naruto and Lee, who averted their gaze elsewhere. It was clear they were not used to his presence, which was understandable. Sasuke wasn't expecting a good greeting...not after the way Sakura had greeted him not a few days ago. He smirked, at least things were a lot better between them currently.

"I can understand your paranoia," Sakura began. "We had a little trouble on the way here, and it's not like Owamae can provide us with security along with his carriage."

Sasuke gave a slight nod. "I know."

Sakura looked to her left, noticing the carriage coming into view. She gave a small smile before taking a few steps forward, as the carriage screeched across the slushy ice and reached a halt, spraying snow across the ground.

Owamae immediately looked slightly concerned. This carriage did not belong to him.

As the door opened, Sakura's smile immediately turned to a frown...as a man stepped out. His eyes were small and searching, the colour of ice dripped in shadow. His posture was formal and arrogant...her emerald eyes immediately began to burn with anger.

What.the.hell.was.he.doing.here?

"Sasuyama Tabiki," Sakura said with extreme distaste, so much so that the venom in her voice was enough to wake up Ichiro.

Tabiki, with a smirk came strutting towards the pink haired kunoichi, and halted right in front of her. Her eyes were forced to look up at his towering posture, as he looked down, drowned in his own perception of dominance. She merely glared and prayed Sasuke wouldn't remember the man that tried to put him to death.

Unfortunately, Sasuke did remember. After all, who could forget someone that tried to kill them? Now he understood his brother's words a little better. Enemies in the village...Sasuke had no doubt Tabiki was one of them.

"BASTARD!" Came a high pitched, yet manly (in its own way) voice from a slight distance. Naruto came storming over, he too, remembering the man standing close to Sakura. "What are you doing here old man?"

Tabiki sneered at the blue eyed jinchuuriki. He did not care what the beasts' shell had to say in him being here. "I was told to come here on specific orders to remove you all from this mission."

Sakura widened her eyes. "We were already leaving."

"You will go with us," Tabiki said without hesitation. "Hokage's orders."

"Oh-ho, really?" Sakura asked him with amusement. "That's funny because I happen to be Tsunade sama's best apprentice and she tells me who she trusts and doesn't and frankly, you're not exactly on the top 10, which therefore means I don't trust you, which therefore means you can shove that carriage up your-"

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. "Sasuyama Tabiki is Danzou's best subordinate."

"Danzou?" Sasuke spoke up, his eyebrow arching. Immediately his glare went to Tabiki.

Tabiki gave a small shrug. "You can trust me to bring you all to Konoha safely. We have full security, not to worry...the baby will be safe, alright Sasuke?"

"That's for me to decide," Sasuke snapped, oynx meeting ice. "I'm not interested in _your _type of security."

Tabiki could tell that he wasn't welcome. "Very well...but nevertheless, you are what you are and therefore you must come with us."

"He is what he is?" Sakura said in surprise. "And just what would that be?"

"A criminal who was exiled and must temporarily return because he will be of use to us...he knows a lot of information," Tabiki answered.

"What would you know?" Sasuke asked him as the baby shifted in his arms.

"Our eyes and ears go past Konoha's walls Uchiha. Now, all of you must get into the carriage, this situation has officially been taken over by ROOT. Kakashi, I'm sure you understand."

Kakashi, being a previous member of the ANBU unit himself, understood completely. If it was necessary, the ANBU would take over a mission, only if ordered to by Hokage or her advisors. "Tabiki, I'll agree to your rules of travelling as long as you agree to my rules of seating..."

Tabiki paused. "...I suppose that's fair..." He wasn't prepared to argue with the copycat ninja, even if their skills did come under an equal level.

"Excellent...you'll be sitting next to the driver outside...come on you guys..." Kakashi walked past a stunned Tabiki as Sasuke and Sakura briskly went past, amused smirks on their faces from their loveable ex-sensei. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets, and with an alimghty grin, strode past Tabiki with Rock Lee following.

Sakura chose to sit next to Sasuke, eagerly watching Ichiro's face as he tried to fight off fatigue. His large black eyes drooped, before opening wide again, his head dropping. Sasuke tried to hold in his amusement at his nephew. The only time when he was able to show emotion was around Sakura and Ichiro...but he didn't want that weakness to be known to anyone else. Especially the man currently next to the driver.

The moment had become increasingly awkward for Naruto as he sat there wondering what to do. Not hours before, Sasuke had literally walked back into his life, with a baby to protect. Akatsuki were after him because he was Itachi's son...Tabiki wanted Sasuke because he knew a lot more about Akatsuki. It occurred to Naruto then, that Tabiki did not seem the slightest bit surprised to find a child lying in Sasuke's arms. Just what were the ANBU unit up to?

* * *

"Pain...I want you out of the way this time..." Madara said, staring out into the pouring rain.

Pain looked up.

"I'll get them myself. Focus on the true goals of Akatsuki," Madara continued.

"And if that happens?" Pain asked him, knowing what he meant by that question.

"_That _will not happen...at least, not forever," Madara answered. "I will return. I always do." He turned to leave, walking past the God and his angel swiftly. Konan hesitantly followed, making sure she was out of ear shot from Pain before speaking.

"Madara..." Konan began.

Madara stopped. He could see all the thoughts wriggling in the bowels of her mind. He knew what she was thinking. "You still have a maternal connection to the halfblood Uchiha, don't you?"

Konan stood straight, trying to hide any doubts on her face. "I did what I did to save you..."

"You think Sasuke isn't enough?" Madara asked her, not turning around.

"I always thought he wasn't enough, no matter what you said!" Konan lowered her voice. "I had a son so that you may live longer."

"Sacrificing your emotions for God's advisor?" Madara asked her. "No...you also felt something for Itachi...despite what you say. I will be using Sasuke's body, and Ichiro's too. So stop feeling you need to protect the child." He walked ahead, leaving Konan in the darkness.

_'Where were you when I needed you most? Out there, dying to help your precious brother..._

_Things could have been different. Keep telling yourself that.'_

* * *

Konoha village, still no different from before. Sasuke smirked as those memorable gates came into view. Sakura noticed his gaze and suddenly things felt quite nostalgic. She hid a chuckle. It seemed Sasuke was back in team 7's clutches once again. He just couldn't get away.

Ichiro had been well behaved on the travels. Of course, he had needed changing three times and Naruto was forced to do one when Sasuke needed to make more milk and Sakura was helping him. Of course, Kakashi was pretending to sleep whilst Sasuke didn't trust Rock Lee.

"A whole year..." Sakura said quietly, to no one in particular.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, brushing his fingers against Sakura's, causing her whole hand to tingle. She wanted to hold his hand so badly but she couldn't in front of everyone else. Unfortunately, she hadn't realised that Rock Lee noticed Sasuke's odd action.

When the carriage pulled up, team 7 were more than happy to have a chance to spread their legs and get out of the carriage.

"What's he doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura's head snapped up as she gazed over at the window with Kakashi, eagerly taking in what the white haired ninja was seeing. "Danzou..."

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

Kakashi wasn't prepared to get into a mess the moment they entered Konoha, and he was certain Tsunade hadn't ordered this kind of greeting. It was all Tabiki's doing of course. He wasn't surprised.

Sakura pushed open the door before it had even come to a halt and stormed straight towards Danzou. "What are you doing here?"

"Step aside miss Haruno, this has nothing to do with you," Danzou told her sternly, one hand resting his on his cane.

"It has plenty to do with me, Sasuke is my comrade!" Sakura protested. "What gives you the right to interfere? We're going straight to Lady Tsunade, because she, unlike you, is hokage."

"The hokage deals with this too softly," Danzou told Sakura smugly.

"Don't insult my master that way or I'll knock the word 'soft' out of your vocabulary!" Sakura threatened.

"Miss Haruno, control your temper," Tabiki said with a chuckle as everyone stepped out of the carriage. "Empty words. I won't have you insulting _my _master that way."

Sakura glared at him. "What are you here for?"

Danzou gave a flick of his finger and suddenly several ANBU grabbed Sasuke by the arms. Sasuke, who was holding Ichiro couldn't block them, so instead, he kicked the one that grabbed him first, before drawing his katana with his free hand.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded. "I didn't come here to fight!"

"Stand your men down Danzou," Kakashi told him.

"By orders of the Konoha elders, Sasuke must be arrested and put under interrogation...and the child must be taken from him..." Danzou said with a sneer.

"You touch him and you're dead," Sasuke said. "I can see right through you...so could my brother."

Everyone gave him a confused glance, but Sasuke was too focused on the man before him.

"Arrest him," Danzou said finally.

"No!" Sakura protested as the ANBU grabbed him and took Ichiro from him. Ichiro immediately began to cry.

Danzou stepped forward towards Sasuke and pressed a kunai to his throat. "Go quietly Uchiha, don't force me..."

Sasuke glared at the man with pure hatred. "You won't get anything out of me."

"We'll see...the child will be under my care..." Danzou said.

"No he won't!" Sakura declared. "He'll be under mine. You're not qualified and Sasuke being the soul guardian of this child has the right to decide who takes care of him. Ichiro is not part of this interrogation!"

"Danzou, don't think you can get your way with this forever. We'll see Lady Tsunade about this immediately and she'll release Sasuke," Kakashi warned him.

"Konoha elders are responsible for keeping Konoha safe...Sasuke has some valuable information, which we need either way," Danzou answered. "Sasuke Uchiha will be put under interrogation until further notice."

"Bastard!" Naruto cried out. "What is it with you and Tabiki and knowing how to be bastards! Sasuke is our responsibility!"

"Leave it Naruto," Sasuke told him, causing everyone to widen their eyes. "You'll all get into trouble because of me. We don't need this commotion, it'll lessen the chance of Ichiro gaining the security he needs here...however..." Sasuke turned his attention to Danzou. "If Ichiro doesn't go with Sakura I will beat these ANBU to a pulp..." Sasuke was capable of doing so. "And I won't go easy on them."

Danzou frowned. "Your threats won't help you...but I'll allow Sakura to take care of him temporarily."

Sakura took Ichiro from an ANBU, immediately hushing him with her soothing whispers. She went up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "The worst won't happen...trust me..." She wanted to kiss him there and then. Press her lips against him and stay like that forever. He was going to go into interrogation, but...he would not die. And that was the only thing stopping her from beating up all these men.

She was going to go straight to Tsunade. At least she had saved Ichiro from Danzou. She knew his hatred for Uchihas.

_'It's only going to get worse from here...'_

* * *

**Sounds quite foreboding! Lol, please review and tell me what you think! Things are about to get really going! Thank you!**


	14. Reckless words

**Thank you for your great reviews! I loved reading them all! Chapter 14 (already, cries and this story is likely to have 15 chapters, just like its prequel so it will be coming to a close soon, but it's going to go out with a BIGGER BANG than its prequel did!! I have good plans for it )**

* * *

**14: Reckless words**

* * *

Sasuke had begun to regret ever coming quietly. He was sitting in the middle of a square room...the metallic type. With shiny floors, dull walls and that odd steryl smell. He had tried to stop breathing through his nose to avoid inhaling the putrid scent. He had been sitting there for two hours, tied to a chair. A medic nin had come along and drained his chakra using an injection...he despised doctors. Well, there was only one he didn't despise.

And she was currently looking after his nephew.

He sighed quietly. He could trust Sakura to protect Ichiro but he still wanted to be there; especially since Akatsuki were on the move. Who knew when they would come to Konoha? It occurred to him then that he would probably be interrogated on mainly Akatsuki. And of course, who Ichiro was, unless they knew already. Tabiki seemed to be well aware of his identitiy which made him all the more suspicious. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if they were making deals behind Konoha's back.

After all, why was Danzou so eager to get ahold of Ichiro? It made Sasuke all the more angrier.

"You're tied up...I couldn't have asked for a more suitable position..."

Sasuke wondered how she even got past the countless numbers of ANBU currently surrounding his room...but then again, she could transport herself anywhere, and her special jutsu was a clever disguise.

"I'm not in the mood for your games..." Sasuke said to the shadow in the corner. "You know I'm here?"

"We do..." Konan stepped out from the darkness, a beautiful silhouette. "Ever since your brother fought Madara, his abilities to fight off Pain's jutsu have weakened...I'm sure you've noticed."

In truth Sasuke had been trying his best to avoid the pain. Fortunately, Sakura's mind healing jutsu had helped a great deal, but the nagori jutsu had not vanished completely.

"You let him get out of your hands, tch, tch." She approached him and placed a flat palm on the top of his head, his spikes threading between the gaps in her fingers. "You can't pass him from person to person..."

"Get out of here," Sasuke told her in a low voice. "If they catch you in here-"

"They'll think you're on our side...relax...I'm not god's angel for nothing..." She turned her body to face him, kneeling down so that she was level with his face. "What's the pout for?"

Sasuke hated the way she patronised him. It was only because she saw Itachi in him. And he knew on the inside, it was hurting his brother.

"You came here to try and find out who has Ichiro?" Sasuke asked.

She stroked his cheek with a single finger. "You're not the only one I came to see."

Sasuke looked up, his obsidian eyes glaring at her porcleain face. "Who would that be?"

"Not your concern Sasuke." Konan eyed the room with a blank expression. "What a boring cage...poor boy...must be so bored without company." A small scoff escaped her lips.

"I'm used to it...now get lost..." Sasuke hissed.

Konan pressed her lips against his ear, so fast he could barely react. "His precious little boy...what was I to you?" She stood, glaring down at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke did not understand the message at first...until she realised it wasn't for him.

She turned to leave.

"You're jealous of me," Sasuke declared.

Konan paused in her tracks. "Ah-ah, don't be too reckless with your words...you could tempt me to do it." She disappeared in a flutter of paper wings and soon, all traces of her presence disappeared.

Sasuke lowered his head. She was mad. "You'd do it anyway."

* * *

Sakura burst open the door to Sasuke's apartment. Her apartment, for now, was no longer safe enough for Ichiro. Sakura already believed that Danzou and Tabiki were not to be trusted, and since they knew where Sakura lived, there was no point in going there.

She remembered she had visited this apartment about a year ago now. No one had bought it...clearly people didn't like living in a place a "traitor" once lived. Sakura sighed as she closed the doors and kept the lights dim; closing the curtains to the too revealing balcony on her right. With that done, she laid Ichiro on the bed and got the bottled milk from Sasuke's bag.

The interrogation would begin today. Danzou wasn't one to wait when it came to information on Akatsuki, or whatever it was he wanted to know. She was all the more nervous, but she knew she would not get executed. _'Yeah...I still have that up my sleeve...' _

Ichiro sucked on the bottle patiently, his large eyes scanning the new room with curiosity.

"Heh, sorry there Ichiro...you keep having to move around, huh?" Sakura picked him up from the bed and cradled him once again.

Suddenly, there was a knock from the door. Her heart leapt as she gazed at the door with wide eyes. Who could it be? Setting Ichiro down she snuck over to the door, kunai drawn. The knocks began to repeat, like a droning chant which annoyed Sakura to the bone. Giving up on slow and stealthy, she went for outright and loud.

She thrust open the door and met eyes with her blond haired friend. "Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, I figured you'd-"

"Hold up!" Sakura interrupted him, kunai at his throat. "What happened 6 months ago in the chuunin incident?"

Naruto widened his eyes. "Oy...do we have to use this embarrassing story everytime to make sure it's me?" He shook his head. "I was assigning chuunin captains when that hotdog I ate backfired and there wasn't a toilet close by so I went in the bush...happy?"

Sakura lowered her kunai, before dragging Naruto by the collar and shutting the door. "Were you followed?"

"Ne? You think I'm stupid?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed, tickling Ichiro's tummy.

"So, you went to see Tsunade?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Naruto gave a nod. "She said she wasn't happy and that she would speak to the elders immediately...although having a clan-killer's son in Konoha is making her a little on edge. If anyone found out, he would be a target for many who hated the Uchihas."

Sakura could see this was a good point. Whichever way they looked at it, Ichiro was in some kind of danger. "What do we do? Akatsuki are involved, this is big!"

"Well, we've handled them before..." Naruto said, despite the fact that he didn't know much about it. Sakura had been keeping secrets from him...which reminded him..."Hey Sakura, how comes you never told me about you and Sasuke?"

Sakura nearly choked as she froze on the bed. "W-err-what?"

Naruto gave her a 'did-it-look-like-I-would-never-find-out' look. "What's going on between you two?"

"Just how obvious are we making it?" Sakura questioned herself aloud. "You saw him in the closet didn't you? Oh, I'm sorry Naruto! But, I'm surprised you never said anything at the time!"

Naruto widened his eyes. "Closet?"

Sakura froze once again.

"That's why you were acting strange!" Naruto exclaimed, a wave of understanding flushing over his face. "You kept trying to stop me from going in the closet...Sakura! I can't believe you were hiding a man in our room! If I did that you would kill me! And what's worse is...it was Sasuke! Just what were you two doing?"

Sakura tried to think of something as Ichiro giggled quietly. "We were talking about what we should say to all of you!"

"But...but your hair was a mess and..." Naruto looked like he was about to be sick. "You two! Hiding and...I don't even want to think about it! Since when did you and Sasuke ever...?"

"We didn't do anything like that Naruto! If you didn't know he was in the closet, how did you know?" Sakura interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

Naruto paused. He didn't exactly want to get Kakashi into trouble. "I guess you guys made it obvious..."

"Naruto, you're as dense as a wooden plank! You'd be too oblivious to noitce!" Sakura scolded him.

"Geez Sakura-chan! I'm not that bad..." Naruto pouted. He wanted to avoid involving the loveable white haired sensei in this. "Anyway I should probably go, I don't want to attract too much attention to this place...heheh!" He scratched the back of his head hesitantly. "Be safe."

"As always, arigatou Naruto." She gave him a peck on the cheek, to show how thankful she was that he visited her in the first place.

The tanned blond blushed with a grin. "Cool." He took a few boyish steps back before leaving Sasuke's apartment.

Sakura breathed in, then exhaled as she collapsed onto the bed. Her body lying flat, right beside Ichiro. He was currently sticking a toe in his mouth. She almost wondered if this was what it was like to be a mother. Well, apart from sitting in the dark in an abandoned apartment waiting for the one you love to come out of interrogation...Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

The door opened and Sasuke was greeted with yet another blinding light. The buzzing sound was enough to want him to hit his head repeatedly against a wall.

"Uchiha..." The familiar low voice of Danzou greeted Sasuke's ears as the heavy metal door shut with an echohy bang.

"If you want me to tell you about Akatsuki I'm not going to," Sasuke interrupted him.

Danzou took a chair from the corner and pulled it in front of him. "On the contrary..."

Sasuke looked up, obsidian eyes meeting the cruel look on the old man's face. "What..."

"I want you to tell me Madara's weakness..."

"I'd rather tell you what I'm going to do to your face once I figure a way out of these ties..." Sasuke threatened.

"I'm not one to mess with one's head, such as that Ibiki for instance. When I want to know something, I like to try it a little different..." Danzou leant forward. "I'm sure, like your brother you can keep a secret?"

Sasuke said nothing to this.

"Good. Because right now you have a choice...you either tell me what I want to know or I'll signal for my apprentice to take out your nephew...and the girl currently protecting him in your apartment."

Sasuke's heart began to hammer. He felt the anger burning within the pit of his abdomen. "You what?"

"Last information I recieved was that she had dressed down to black shorts and a top, showing off her long pale legs as Ichiro slept soundly beside he-"

"You piece of shit," Sasuke cut in, gritting his teeth. The way Danzou described Sakura's legs so slowly in that manner was enough to make him sick. He had no right to talk about her that way.

"How would you like it to be done? Messy, the way your parents were killed perhaps? Or maybe a kunai through the heart, the way your Auntie died?"

Sasuke had never felt so angry before. He was trying to hide it, but the lump in his throat was throbbing and his muscles were so tense against the chakra strings. The blood was rushing to his head, pounding to be set free. And all he could do was allow the his whole body to warm up from his anger. What furitated him even more was that he didn't even have the strength to fight. The injection he had recieved had made him almost powerless. All he wanted to do was scream in rage.

"So, are you going to cooperate now?" Danzou asked.

Sasuke looked up. "If Tsunade finds out about this-"

"She won't...and even if she does, I have Akatsuki on my side..." Danzou answered.

"You think so? Yet you want to find out Madara's weakness so you can rebel against them right? You've got no hope..."

"We both know Madara needs that baby's life in order to live...but frankly...I've been following a goal for quite some time now and it can be done quite easily..."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke demanded.

"If the baby dies, Madara dies, and if Madara dies...I can kill you without a problem," Danzou hissed so no one else could hear other than Sasuke.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened. "Why do you want us dead?"

"I've wanted you Uchiha scum dead for a long time now."

Sasuke froze in his spot. But before he could even retaliate, a crackling sound came from the side of Danzou's robe. He paused for a moment, as if waiting, and Sasuke realised the crackling noise was the sound of a radio.

"What's your current position Tabiki?" Danzou asked.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up.

"She hasn't made a move yet...still on the bed, looking around...drumming her fingers on her knees...shorts riding up a little..."

Sasuke wanted to shove that radio down Tabiki's throat.

"It won't be long until she senses my presence, I'm getting kind of bored."

"Too bad. Just keep letting me know every 10 minutes or so. I'm almost done here." The crackling stopped and Danzou straightened his back. "What is Madara's weakness?"

"You know already!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Not quite...I want to know why he wants your little nephew? How is that keeping him alive?"

Sasuke knew Danzou wasn't kidding around. One singal and Sakura would be lost to him forever. And he would have failed in his duty to protect Ichiro.

So...

he opened his mouth to answer...

* * *

The apartment had grown darker. Only the small ray of light from the moon seeping through the curtains gave her sight to her surroundings. She was currently on the bed, knees hunched under her chest, staring down at Ichiro who was sound asleep. She couldn't help but feel lonely since Naruto's absence. Trying to find entertainment in the Uchiha's apartment was like trying to find a room full of women in Orochimaru's lair. She couldn't help but snigger to herself.

Sakura jumped when her cell phone rang. She wasn't expecting it to go off at this time. Sighing heavily, she slowly picked it up and answered with a tired hello.

"Ah Sakura! Just making sure you were alright!" Came the flamboyant voice of Rock Lee.

Sakura couldn't deny that his loud voice was a great welcome to her right now. "Thanks Lee, I'm doing fine right now..."

"I know it must be hard for you with Sasuke in interrogation and all," Rock Lee said.

"I don't even know how it's going...I'm really nervous," Sakura admitted, lying back and stretching out her legs.

"I'm sure anyone would be nervous for the one they love but keep the faith Sakura!" Rock Lee assured her.

Sakura raised a brow. "One I love? Thats a little forward isn't it?"

"Not at all, you two are a couple right?" Rock Lee asked her.

"Does everyone know?" Sakura cried out loud.

Rock Lee chuckled on the other end. "It's an odd match without a doubt! I remember the day when we first met and I challenged Sasuke to a fight! It's so strange to see him now, with a child and in love!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not his child...and he's not in love!"

"You shouldn't speak of your relationship that way!" Rock Lee protested. "Romance must be youthful and exciting at all times! Especially at our young age when we experience needs and urges! Tell me, have you expressed your youthfulness in the bedroom?"

"Goodbye Lee." Sakura hung up the phone. That's the last time she would ever answer a call from that derranged spandex lover.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Be prepared for the final chapter!! Chapter 15: Fate's red card, thank you for your patience and enjoy the rest of your summer! Please review**


	15. Fate's red card

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE**

**It has finally come, Hope it was worth the wait, thank you for your patience! Enjoy! ;) (I do not** **own Naruto, Kishimoto is the rightful owner)**

**15: Fate's red card**

_After the lonley path of revenge, he will finally let them in. To fight his fight and end this once and for all. His fate has dealt a card covered in blood..._

How was it keeping Madara alive? Both Sasuke and Madara could answer that question. They had experienced it once, a year ago.

"Stick to our goal," Madara told Zetsu. "This will be my fight from now on. Tell Pain, he no longer needs to interfere."

"If that's what you want," Zetsu answered indifferently before disappearing within the ground.

The final secret of the sharingan...Madara was about to finallly fulfill it. Eternal immortality as long as he absorbed Sasuke and most importantly, Ichiro. This was going to be the child's fate. He was born to be Madara's life. Sure enough, it was not like him to separate Akatsuki's goals from his own, and usually Akatsuki's were his first priority. But without Madara, this organisation would surely falter. As reliable as Pain could be, he could also be reckless.

The rain really should have stopped by now...the ivory clouds were gathering into a band of thunder, enough to rumble the village's foundations. What was Madara's fate? Sasuke had nearly defeated him once.

_'But you have that weakness now, don't you?' _Madara would now close the book on Uchiha with his own hand. He would end it all, finally.

* * *

Sunset had already drowned Konoha in a pumpkin glow, casting shadows across the quiet roads. The apartments in Konoha, were mostly hidden from the descending sun, wiped out in the blue shade, sitting quietly. Most of the lights from windows glimmered, already giving sign that it was growing dark. Only one apartment on the top floor seemed to be completely empty.

Tabiki still remained on the roof of Sasuke's old apartment, gazing down rather tiredly at the pink haired kunoichi who hadn't moved from her spot in a long while. Ichiro was still asleep and all she could do was stare ahead of her. He had grown impatient. He just wanted to slaughter the pinkette and take the baby already. Waiting for Danzou's orders was an impatient process.

Danzou was still in the middle of interrogating Sasuke and once he gathered the needed information, Tabiki was permitted to make his move. How long would it take to get that damn Uchiha to talk?

"Hah, I thought I smelled a rat..."

Tabiki hurriedly turned his gaze to behind his crouched position, now gazing up at the pink haired girl he thought he had been spying on. She was looing over him, hands on hips and legs slightly apart. It was clear she felt she had the upper hand in this situation.

He merely sighed and stood, brushing down his navy blue pants and staring at her. He was now standing too, at least one head and a half taller than she was.

"A substitution jutsu, very clever, does that mean the little brat is also a fake?" Tabiki asked her casually.

"Danzou's best apprentice isn't even smart enough to detect illusion from reality?" Sakura challenged him. "I'm no fool, I know what you're up to! You and Danzou want Ichiro and you're going to tell me why!"

Tabiki merely chuckled at her demand. His pale middle-aged eyes merely glared at her small form. "Looks like I'm going to have to take the brat by force..."

"You can try!" Sakura blocked his first attack. Tabiki immediately pulled out throwing needles and threw them at her body. She backflipped away from him, dodging every needle. Then, she charged him with her fists, landing a bone-cracking punch to his shoulder. She felt his muscles shift and pop from her blow. He grunted heavily, before swiping a kick from under her and tripping her over.

She spun her body round and landed upwards, going for him again.

Tabiki saw her charging for him, he did a quick hand sign and soon clones surrounded her. She stopped in her tracks and analysed their actions to see what they were up to. They each pulled out a kunai-tag and stuck it to the roof, the sound of the paper sizzling crackled in Sakura's ears. Her immediate concern was for Ichiro as she knew she couldn't stop all the tags from exploding. Tabiki then tackled her, knocking the wind out of her and sending her and him slamming against the roof just as the explosion went off. The entire roof seemed to ripple then jolt and collapse in a fray of puzzle pieces. Sakura let out a gasp as she hit the floor, wall and plaster falling onto her body.

She coughed as the dust invaded her lungs, making her eyes water and head fuzzy. She could feel the fresh bruises and raw cuts on her back as she staggered to her feet, shards of glass falling from her body. She gritted her teeth as she gazed over at Tabiki, who was in a similar condition.

"So where is he?" Tabiki asked her.

"The moment I felt your presence I hid him!" Sakura told him triumphantly.

"Aa, I see...so you must have sensed my presence once you decided to change your clothing. Taking that as an excuse to take the brat with you to the bathroom so he wasn't on his own, then somehow you used a shadow clone jutsu to create a copy of yourself and him while the real you hid the baby somewhere," Tabiki said.

Sakura was impressed by his analytic skills, but then again, it was part of his job.

"And now, it's a case of where you put him..." He was about to jump up out of the apartment when she lunged herself at him. Their bodies seemed to spin round like a vortex as they collided against the glass doors leading to the balcony. A mosaic of mirror daggers exploded around them, tearing flesh as they were sent over the balcony and about to fall 4 storeys down.

Sakura realised, as they fell that they wouldn't recover fast enough from this fall, so she gathered chakra to her hand and grabbed a hold of the ledge to an apartment window. Tabiki at first was nowhere to be seen. She frantically looked around her, wincing as she felt the cuts on her neck stretch with every turn.

"Well, this makes things a lot easier," Tabiki drawled, now standing on the ledge she was holding onto. He stared down at her, smirking, before slamming his foot down on her fingers. She cried out in pain as her fingers slipped and she fell.

Sakura landed on the ground hard, immediately feeling blood shoot from her mouth. Her whole body was ringing in pain. An alarm was going off in her head as she felt several broken bones. She had to heal herself and fast! She cursed herself for not being able to grab onto another ledge, but with the several cuts and Tabiki's harsh blow on her already injured hand, it had left her unable to do so.

Hurriedly healing her broken fingers and then cracking her spine, she got to her feet. Her breath came out hoarse and raspy. She was still in pain but she couldn't afford to waste her chakra on healing when it needed to be used to kick Tabiki's ass.

She ran, half limping, towards the spot she had hid Ichiro. Turning the corner, to the side of the apartments, she noticed she had got to him first. Sighing in relief she ran to him and swiped him up from his basket. Sakura hadn't wanted to put his basket beside the trashcans but it was the only way he wouldn't be seen.

Ichiro was already crying. She tried to hush him as every movement made her cuts even more painful.

"This bitch just doesn't quit," Tabiki said from behind her, a tone of amusement but also really pissed off. He glared at her as she spun round on him, jade meeting ice blue.

"Not so good at looking are you, bastard?" Sakura challenged him with a smirk.

Tabiki growled at her angrily. He had assumed that she had taken him to an apartment beside Sasuke's. The bathroom window was facing a window, which showed an empty room. The perfect place to hide him temporarily, or so he thought. But perhaps she knew he would look there. So therefore, he was the foolish one. "I thought that fall would have killed you."

"Then you underestimated me..." Sakura landed a fist into the ground and it suddenly exploded. Tabiki stumbled but gathered chakra and withstood the mess she had created.

"Give me the damn brat!" Tabiki demanded.

Both were fellow jonin. Sakura, apprentice of the hokage and Tabiki, apprentice of Danzou. If anything, their skills were equal. But Sakura had one advantage...

Roots suddenly coiled round Tabiki's ankles, keeping him in place. He glared down in surprise. "You're an earth user?" He exclaimed.

"Hmf, no..." She said darkly, as her body and Ichiro's suddenly disappeared in a mass of cherry petals. "Gen-jutsu..." Sakura did not know a great deal on Tabiki. What she did know was that he was excellent with weaponry, tai-jutsu and was a talented water type ninja. However, his skills were weak in gen-jutsu.

"You should have used nin-jutsu against me rather than relying on tai-jutsu..." Sakura's voice seemed to echo around him as he was helplessly trapped in the coils of branches. "But I guess you didn't want to cause too much of a scene..." She appeared from behind him, stretched out her index finger and jabbed it right into the centre of his spine.

He cried out in pain as the gen-jutsu remained on him.

"What does Danzou want with Ichiro?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm not telling a crazy bitch like you anything!" Tabiki yelled at her.

Her fingernail began twisting into his spine, like a drill. He cried out even more. "The spine is quite delicate...it connects to most of the bones in your body...your ribs for instance and of course, to the brain...if I hit the right point I could paralyse you completely..." Sakura said, still with a dark and echoy tone. "What's it gonna be?"

Tabiki grunted again. He knew Sakura was capable of it.

"An...an exchange..." Tabiki spluttered, blood dancing from the swollen lip that blubbered with fear. "To give Madara the baby in exchange Madara can make Konoha powerful...it's a mockery!"

"Go on," she urged him darkly.

"But his hate for Uchiha has got in the way of that...and now, he wants to wipe out all Uchiha...once he has Ichiro in his hands...he's going..." Another splutter of blood. "To kill him..."

Sakura widened her eyes as she felt her own heart thump like a drum. "To kill an innocent child? And you're helping him commit such an unspeakable crime?" Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She had a passion for protecting the children of this world, especially those who belonged to someone precious to her. Without anymore time to waste, Sakura side chopped him in the neck, causing him to fall unconscious and most likely paralysed.

"You'll be dealt with later..." Sakura was about to walk off when she heard the crackling of a walkie talkie coming from Tabiki's body. Snatching it from him, she inspected it closely. "This is..."

* * *

Sasuke's throat had already gotten dry. He was in a situation he knew he could not get out of. His weakness had been exposed and Danzou was dealing the cards. As usual, Sasuke felt the shame wash over him.

"Don't waste my time Uchiha..." Danzou snarled.

"Danzou..."

Sasuke noticed the flicker of fear in Danzou's eyes as the sudden utter of his name entered his ears. He hesitantly looked down at his radio and a sudden relief came over him. It wasn't anyone unexpected.

Sasuke continued to glare as his answer to the question was fortunately delayed a little longer.

"What is it now Tabiki?" Danzou demanded impatiently.

"Tabiki can't talk right now, he's...probably never going to talk again actually..." Came the voice from the other end. "But before he lost his speech I was able to gather some interesting information about your true objective."

"Aah...so this is Sakura I'm speaking to?" Danzou asked.

Sasuke's head snapped up as the realisation of her safe and Tabiki defeated dawned on him.

"First I'm going to kick your ass. Then I'm going to free Sasuke, then Sasuke is going to kick your ass some more, then Madara is going to kill you for betraying him...and then, we'll kill Madara and stop the seeper's jutsu...so sit tight bastard." And the line went dead.

Danzou tightened his jaw as he sat, still clutching the radio.

"Seems like your little plan has failed, huh?" Sasuke challenged him triumphantly.

"On the contrary, Sakura just told me everything I needed to know." He stood up to leave, the smacking of his sandals against the cold tiles smashing Sasuke's ears. Now was the perfect time to attack.

Sasuke had been bound to the back of the chair, tied with chakra strings. Although powerful and strong enough to withold against most jutsu, there was one that the strings could not fight against. Despite the slow agonising pain Sasuke had suffered these past hours, he knew it was worth it. Slowly burning his wrists with an advanced control of Amaterasu against the binds. The black flame had licked his skin throughout the whole session and Sasuke had tried his best to disguise the smell of burning flesh from hitting Danzou's nostrils.

Sasuke slowly stood, ignoring the raw flame that was painted across his palms. With one swift movement, he wrapped his arm round Danzou's neck, unsheathed Danzou's katana and prodded it threateningly against his back. "Never turn your back on the enemy!" He hissed angrily.

Sasuke could hear Danzou's saliva swallow uncomfortable in his throat. The nervous lump protuding from his ageing layers of skin.

"Wise advice...I suggest you follow it once in a while," Danzou answered cooly.

Sasuke also sensed the presence as soon as it had come. Turning round he spotted Madara glaring at the both of them.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could, through the streets, barely clothed, covered in cuts. Bleeding, bruised but strong. There were a million options running through her head at this moment. Where everything seemed to slow down...and everything around her was going so fast...like she was becoming further and further away from Sasuke. What was even worse was the fact that she had Ichiro with her...she was sending him to a certain trap, but she had no time to give him to anyone.

What she should do was see Tsunade, but she had no time for that either. Sasuke needed to be saved! _'I'm almost at the interrogation centre....'_

Ichiro was quiet in her arms, but she felt his fear. He had the instincts of his uncle, they shared the same emotions. They were connected.

_'Sakura, you should hurry.'_

_'I know I should,' _Sakura told her thoughts.

_'Madara is there.'_

_'No, we don't know that...' _Sakura assured herself.

_'I do.'_

Sakura blinked rapidly. This wasn't her voice, it sounded like Sasuke's...and yet...the recognisable feeling was not there. The warmth she often recieved from the sound of his voice alone had not been felt in the slightest.

_'This is me going crazy.'_

_'No, this is me needing to protect my brother and my son...and you needing to protect the one you love.'_

Sakura squinted as she kept running. She could not deny her confusement. But it all seemed to click in an instant and soon she realised this was Itachi in her head! He was contacting her through some of spritual communication...after all, he was dead, how else would he be doing this?

_'Itachi? You're...why are you?'_

_'I don't have time to explain, it takes up most of my spiritual energy transporting from one mind to another and it could cause Sasuke some problems so this needs to be quick. Madra will try and get Sasuke and Ichiro close to each other so that he can perform the seeper's jutsu, however, he has learnt from his previous encounter; he has some sort of powerful paralyisis jutsu up his sleeve. This will stop anyone from interfering. There is only one person strong enough to protect Ichiro and that person is neither you or my brother. Sakura, you must find Naruto first but waste no time explaining. Sasuke needs you as soon as possible.'_

_'Naruto, why Naruto?' _Sakura asked.

_'There is a scroll that holds one half of the nine tailed fox. A scroll that Jaraiya had been keeping safe for the fourth after his death. Now, that scroll has been given to Tsunade. The only one who can decipher the scroll and control it is Yamato. I have that under control, so leave that to me. The moment the scroll is unleashed, Naruto will have all of the nine tails power. That power will protect Ichiro. It's a risky move but it's the only way. Do as I say Sakura, trust me on this.'_

_'Whoa, whoa, wait! How do I know when to give Naruto the baby? When Yamato arrives with the scroll or straight away?' _Sakura demanded. But there was no answer. She sighed heavily as she swiftly changed directions and ran straight to Naruto's apartment. Itachi had left her mind now so she would have to figure this out for herself!

What concerned her most was that Itachi was tricking her or it was really Madara controlling her thoughts somehow. But there was no time to question these possibilities.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he gazed at the orange mask. The amber swimming round that hateful sharingan eye.

"You..." Sasuke let out angrily as his hands dropped from Danzou's neck.

"Danzou, our deal has been cut short," Madara announced. "When you asked for control of Konoha after Akatsuki takes over I allowed it on one condition. You've broken that condition." He took a step forward and Danzou instinctively took one back.

There was nothing Danzou could say, for once, his usually confident and controlling exterior was demininshed. His mouth had gone dry and beads of sweet were crawling out from the wrinkles in his skin, and dampening those bandages round his head.

"You want the Uchiha clan dead so badly?"

"I want what you want! You can't be the hypocrite here! You yourself wiped out the clan and you're going to kill Sasuke and the brat anyway!" Danzou protested.

"You want to kill them so that I will lose my immortality...only one can live on in the cursed Uchiha clan," Madara answered.

"I-I only did what was necessary!" Danzou yelled in desperation. Dry lips cracking as they trembled.

Madara was silent for a moment, before he raised his hand ever so slightly. "This has nothing to do with Konoha." And suddenly Danzou was engulfed in black flames. Flesh having no time to melt and screams having no time to escape.

He was gone...in an instant. Sasuke widened his eyes. The head of the ANBU, known to be one of the most skilled in Konoha...was burned alive in a matter of seconds by an Uchiha. The thing he hated most.

"Now...we'll pick up where we left off, shall we?" Madara turned from the ebony dust on the floor and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke picked up Danzou's katana from the ground and held it in front of him. "You're a sick fuc-"

"Where is your nephew?" Madara interrupted. "This will get very ugly if you don't comply this time."

"Ha, that's what you said last time!" Sasuke retaliated sinisterly.

"That was then." He blinked. Sasuke's hand froze. "This is now." Sasuke held his head in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"What...what's happening?" Sasuke demanded as he gripped onto the ends of his hair.

"I'm controlling your sharingan from the inside. Soon you will lose your sight and become paralysed and I can perform this jutsu with ease." Madara took a step forward. "Now before you become blind, will you tell me where your nephew is?"

* * *

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed as she kicked down his door and rushed inside Naruto's apartment. He had not been answering. Ichiro shifted in her arms uncomfortably as she searched through the piles of clothes and ramen cups. Finally, she burst through his bathroom door.

"Naruto why the hell didn't you-?"

"Aah, Sakura-chan, I was just about to answer!" Naruto complained as he stood in front of her, dripping wet and completely naked.

Sakura turned a shade of red as she shielded her eyes and Ichiro's. "Gah! Naruto, cover yourself up!"

Naruto growled angrily. "Well I was going to before you burst through like that! What's so important?" Naruto shoved a t-shirt over his head and quickly pulled on a pair of black trousers before ringing off his wet hair.

"We have no time! Let's move now, right now!" Sakura yelled as she unshielded her eyes and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Naruto felt a jerk as he was pulled from his apartment and down the stairs. "Whoa slow down! Why are you all cut up?"

"Danzou is going to kill Sasuke, Madara is in Konoha and Itachi wants you to protect Ichiro so just do as I say!" Sakura ordered him.

"If Madara is here we need to get Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Sakura argued as they ran through the streets. "Your job is to protect Ichiro no matter what, got it?"

"What's this about Itachi though?" Naruto kept on.

"He says there is a scroll which contains half the power of the nine tailed fox or something! We're relying on you to control this power and use it to protect Ichiro, basically it's up to you to save us all, got it?" Sakura explained with an overly loud voice.

Naruto felt his body tingle and his stomach drop. "W-w-what? You're kidding Sakura-chan?"

"NO I'M NOT NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as they approached the interrogation centre. "We have no time to sound the alarm or to alert the hokage, this is up to us right now, okay? You have to be ready!"

Naruto swallowed hard. "Arlight Sakura-chan, calm down!"

Sakura was trying but it was too hard. The thought of Sasuke suffering hurt her too much. "We can't calm down..."

Naruto glanced at his teammate's frightened expression. There was a glimmer of seriousness in her eyes; that same glimmer he had seen many times before. As usual Sakura knew what she had to do. "I'm calm Sakura," he assured her, for her sake.

"We don't have much time," Sakura said.

The interrogation centre was becoming ever closer...and the whimpers of Ichiru were becoming ever louder...

* * *

Sasuke gripped his head in pain, gritting his teeth in order to distract the throbbing. His eyes felt like they were pulsing. _'This hurts...'_

"Are you feeling it Sasuke? Do you finally realise you will not succeed? Is it finally dawning on you?" Madara taunted him, taking a step forward over Sasuke's huddled body.

"Gah...shut up..." Sasuke spluttered with a deep voice, attempting to move his legs to stand. They felt stiff and weak, as if those legs did not even belong to him.

Madara chuckled. "It won't be long now..."

Sasuke glared up at him with his sharingan eyes. They were wide and full of realisation and terror.

"Yes...I have control over your sharingan."

"But you don't have full control over anything else," came a voice from behind Madara as a large slab of the floor came shooting up from the earth. A sprout of tree routs crawled out from the ground and began to spread across the room, tangling themselves protectively round Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't fight back as Yamato suddenly came into view, appearing in the doorway, his hand outstretched. He was controlling the roots so that they engulfed the entire room.

"I have the advantage," Yamato said calmly, lowering his hand.

"These interferiences are becoming a distinct nuisance..." Madara muttered as his one eye loomed over Yamato's figure. "You think you have the upper hand?"

Yamato remained still as he watched Madara carefully. He was aware of his speed.

Sasuke grunted again. The pain was increasing.

Yamato side glanced to the other Uchiha. "Hold on Sasuke."

"I-Get him away from here!" Sasuke demanded angrily as he felt his eyes burn. "Yamato, MOVE!"

Yamato did just in time as a bolt of amaterasu came shooting at him from Sasuke's body. He flipped over to the other side of the room, panting heavily and narrowing his eyes at the sigh of the split in the earth where he was standing previously.

"He cannot control his sharingan," Madara explained casually. "Only I can."

Yamato launced a tree root towards Madara, instantly grabbing him in a tightening grasp. The roots coiled round Madara's body, allowing Yamato to believe he had captured him.

"You think this is enough?" Madara disappeared in black smoke. "I am invincible."

"NOT YET YOU'RE NOT BASTARD!" Naruto cried out, launching himself onto Madara and landing several blows onto him. Madara felt the nine tailed fox's rage with every blow and realised Naruto's weakened state over the control of the kyuubi.

"Naruto, delighted you could make it..." Madara sneered.

Naruto widened his eyes. They were glowing a harsh red now, the whiskers on his cheeks more apparent. "What's that tone all about huh? You think you're really going to get Sasuke!"

"Yes...I really do think that," Madara answered, punching Naruto in the stomach quicker than sound could reach ears. He gasped as he was thrown back and forced through several walls, alarming many others within the interrogation centre that something was wrong.

Naruto was left lying amongst the rubble, coughing and spluttering. He wasn't done yet; forcing himself to sit upright, he prepared himself for a second attack.

"Naruto!" Yamato said suddenly, landing neatly by his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, this is it."

Naruto raised a brow. "You're here?"

"We knew this day would come eventually...we have prepared for it." Yamato removed an object from his vest and showed it to the blonde kyuubi bearer. "This is the scroll that will fully unleash the fox's power."

"Who-"

"Itachi-san told me that his son was in danger," Yamato explained.

"Gah!" Naruto moaned. "What's all this about Itachi?!"

"He has been using a special kind of spiritual communication to remain in contact with people. It's a long story and it's something I mostly don't know much of in quite honesty...but Itachi wants to protect the Uchiha name and we're going to help. There's no time for any more explanations. I need to read this scroll to you now..."

"Wait, what about Sakura, we can't leave her on her own!" Naruto protested.

"Relax...I've brought reiforcements," Yamato said with a smirk.

"Well it better be granny Tsunade," Naruto said with a huff as Yamato unwravelled the scroll.

"Not quite," Yamato admitted.

"Ugh, does no one tell granny anything?!" Naruto exclaimed fiercely.

* * *

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, crawling up from behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked slightly at the touch, as he turned round quietly, gazing at her worried expression.

The rubble and overgrown tree roots were casting a menacing shadow over them, which forutnately shielded them from Madara's line of vision.

"S-Sakura? Where's-"

"He's safe, right nearby, don't worry I've put a tracking jutsu on him," Sakura told him. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke grabbed her wrists hastily. "You have to get out of here." His eyes were wide and the sharingan was blaring out at her in a wave of scarlet.

She looked at the sternness in his face. "I'm not leaving you again Sasuke. There's a way to stop him and it's going to happen soon. But we need to get you out of here first."

"No," Sasuke protested, backing away slightly, as dusts of plaster came filtering through the tree roots. "This is my fight."

"You'll die if you stay!" Sakura hissed. "Please, leave it up to Naruto!"

"Naruto is here?" Sasuke asked her. "I thought I heard his voice...but he's no match for Madara."

Sakura smiled softly at him as she leant closer. "Naruto has it under control...it was all thanks to your brother that we know how to stop him...just trust me."

"Madara has gained control over my sharingan," Sasuke told her. "If he takes over any of my jutsu then he might be able to get to you through me. You can't let him do that."

Sakura placed a hand on his cheek. "He can't get through to me now...it's just you and me here Sasuke."

"Sakura...if he hurts you..."

Sakura pressed her lips against Sasuke's gently, pushing herself against him until Sasuke began to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms round her, running his hands down her back as their lips moved in motion. They breathed heavily as they opened their mouths wider, gripping tighter and feeling the butterflies in their stomachs flutter. If they could stay safe in their little moment together, that's all that mattered.

She ran her fingers through his touseled black hair, feeling the strands straddle her fingers.

They ended the passionate kiss with long pecks. They knew they couldn't be this way for long...they knew it was wrong of them to spend this moment alone in the midst of danger.

They pulled apart the moment they heard the sound of roots tearing from the undergrowth and the ground shifting from beneath them. A wave of heat threatened their bodies as they saw the bark hanging over them sizzle and burn into nothingness. Madara glared down at Sakura with a sneer.

"Where is the baby?" Madara demanded, with his usual calm tone.

Sakura glared up at him. "Nowhere you'll ever know about," Sakura snapped with a glare.

"Hn...how coy. You think you can hide it forever?"

"He's not an it," Sakura spat. "And he'll always be hidden from the likes of you!"

Madara chuckled darkly. "You really have it wrong." He was about to launch an attack at Sakura when Kakashi dove into the way and placed himself in front of Sakura's figure; his sharingan glimmering from his face.

"You're not harming these people anymore!" Kakashi declared. "You will fight me."

"Kakashi..." Sasuke said firmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamato and Sakura explained what was going on," Kakashi told her. "He's here too with Naruto."

Sakura smiled. "Are they going to do it?"

"They are," Kakashi replied.

Sakura nodded. "Come on Sasuke, let's go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him backwards. Madara tried to get to them but Kakashi jumped in and blocked his punch.

Sakura punched the wall with her first, revealing a large gap for her and Sasuke to escape through.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked her.

"We're getting Ichiro out of here!" Sakura told him.

Kakashi watched them leave with narrowed eyes. _'I might die here.'_

* * *

"Hurry uuuuuuup!" Naruto urged Yamato as he clutched at his stomach in pain.

Yamato pursed his lips in determination as he continued to read from the scroll, his eyes darting up and down.

"Okay..." Yamato said after several seconds. "It's time." He slammed his palm on the scroll and Naruto suddenly felt an explosion of pain within his torso. He screamed in agony as a crimson chakra began to seep from his body, bubbling up like boiling poison. "Hang in there Naruto!"

Naruto clenched his teeth as fangs grew from his gums. The tails began to slide out of his body one by one, and when it reached the 8th tail Yamato instantly sealed the scroll.

"That's as far as I'll let it go..." Yamato decided as he watched Naruto begin to evolve into a fox demon. He swallowed nervously. _'If this gets out of hand...the whole village might be destroyed...'_

* * *

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she heard the loud growl erupt from the building. She turned her head to face the destroyed building, her eyes wide with horror. _'Naruto...'_

_'Sasuke, go back...' _Itachi's voice urged Sasuke in his head. _'It's time I ended this...and left you at peace...' _

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked aloud, narrowing his eyes. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

_'Go back. Now.' _

Sasuke lowered his head as he thought about what his brother was trying to do. Itachi had a plan, one that would make him disappear from his mind forever...Sasuke didn't want that.

Sakura watched Sasuke's eyes search the ground for what seemed like answers. The grow of the nine tailed fox echoed in their ears as whispy pieces of ash fluttered round their still bodies. The musky sky overhead was glowing by the burning building.

"We need to go back Sakura," Sasuke said finally. "There's something my brother needs to do."

Sakura didn't want to argue. The look of certainty in his eyes told her he knew what he was doing. She merely nodded before threading her fingers through his and ran back towards the building.

* * *

Madara did not have enough power to fully control the kyuubi. He watched in slight concern as the demon tore through the walls, growling in agony. _'If I can control him even a little...I can use him to destroy the village, rather than myself.'_

"Don't count on it!" Sasuke yelled at him, appearing from the smoke.

Madara twisted his head round and glared menacingly at Sasuke. The last thing he wanted was Sasuke trying to overpower his control...and stop him from getting to Ichiro. Kakashi looked on in surprise. What was he doing back here?

"What are you even going to do?" Madara challenged him, cackling.

Sasuke merely smirked as he stared over at the beast that had engulfed Naruto's body. _'Kyuubi...'_

_'Hehehe...Uchiha...' _The low booming voice seemed to rattle in Sasuke's mind as he continued to stare deeply into the fox's eyes. Within moments, the world around him seemed to evaporate and Sasuke was now in Naruto's mind, facing the nine tailed fox, bubbling in front of him. The darkness that clouded him blanketed him from the sight of anything else.

"Uchihaaa..." The fox hissed.

"I want your power," Sasuke said darkly. "I want to use it against my enemy..."

The fox chuckled with a sinister amusement that made Sasuke's fingers twitch.

"Uchiha Madara...killing him would be...satisfying." The fox licked its needle like teeth, as his red eyes blared dangerously.

"You want to that badly," Sasuke sneered. "Then help me..."

"Hehe it's not like I have a choice...with the two of you here..."

Sasuke raised his head in surprise. He spun round to see Itachi standing there, his expression serious as always. Sasuke was seeing him in person...for the first time since their battle.

"Leave the rest to me, Sasuke," Itachi told him, taking a step forward.

"So after this, you'll be gone forever?" Sasuke asked his brother, his jaw clenching. Itachi merely nodded back. Sasuke took one step aside.

"I'll leave this to you," Sasuke agreed. "I know you can handle it."

Itachi gave a slight smile as walked forwards and stood in front of the kyuubi. Sasuke watched with slight sorrow as his brother began to disappear from him.

"Kyuubi, destroy Madara..." Itachi ordered.

The last thing Sasuke saw was the outline of his brother before everything went black and within seconds, the normal word returned to him. He felt Sakura's hand grip his arm.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked him worriedly.

"Everything will be," Sasuke replied, breathing heavily.

Sakura shileded herself from flying debri as the kyuubi charged at Madara, knocking him down with one swipe of his bubbling claws. Kakashi dived away just in time, rolling to a halt beside Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke hissed in pain as his left eye began to burn and bleed.

"My left eye is going blind," Sasuke told them, gritting his teeth.

"Will you be-"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke assured her. "My right eye isn't taking the damage."

Sakura nodded, as she pulled him to a safer spot. Kakashi watched with wide eyes as the kyuubi attacked Madara over and over again.

"Will he win Kakashi?" Sakura asked, biting her lip in fear.

"Madara is old and weak and without a blood vessel he will surely die," Kakashi answered.

Sakura sighed in relief as they continued to watch the kyuubi reign down blows on Madara. The attack was fierce, each move more scorching than the next. Madara's skin sizzled at every touch and although he tried to defend himself, his old age was the reflection of his weakness. Kakashi knew Yamato wouldn't be able to control the scroll for much longer. He could see him struggling to hold on. Naruto would need to finish Madara off as soon as possible.

"Kuh...the pain is getting worse," Sasuke grunted, holding his head.

"Just hold on Sasuke!" Sakura encouraged him. "Naruto is winning! It won't be long now!"

Sasuke could barely hear her words. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to find Ichiro, to let him know everyone was safe. The remains of the building continued to shake around them and fires continued to blaze, displaying an image of hell around them. Sasuke could see the tears in Sakura's eyes as the fear overwhelmed her. She was scared for Naruto's health, and Sasuke's.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

She turned to face him, her jade eyes glistening with wet tears. Her lips were parted as they trembled instinctively.

"Everything will be alright," he said. The confidence in his voice gave her comfort. She smiled at him before taking his hand and kissing it, clutching it to her body. He cupped a hand round her head and held it to his chest, shielding her from the noises and the hot air.

She listened to his heart beat, steady as a drum, even in this nightmare. She continued to listen to the addictive rythym, praying it would never stop. Despite his injuries, he was calm and at peace.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He hadn't heard that suffix in a long time...and was surprised by how much he liked hearing it.

Kakashi stared down at them with a small smile, hidden behind his mask. He still found it hard to believe, especially with team 7's history; but it was a relief to witness their closeness all the same.

"I-I can't hold on any longer!" Yamato stuttered as his palm began to tremble under the pressure.

Kakashi stared back over at the kyuubi, who had Madara locked in a death grip. Its claws tightened round the man's body in a sickening way, his ageing bones crushing and crunching against the fox's knuckles.

"Okay, release!" Kakashi called over to Yamato.

Yamato instantly removed his palm, and the kyuubi's chakra began to rapidly receed.

"Sakura, Naruto will need immeditate medical attention once he's returned to his human form. I'll run off and get Tsunade, Sasuke, check Madara's pulse!" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura said, as Sasuke gave a sharp nod.

"Good luck you two, do what you can for Naruto..." Kakashi disappeared into the smoke, leaving the rest of them in the building.

Sakura rushed over to where Naruto was, watching as the fox began to sizzle back into his body. She noticed the severe burns that covered Naruto's body and felt her heart clench.

"Yamato! Help me get Naruto out of here!" Sakura cried. Yamato hurriedly ran to Sakura and helped her swoop Naruto up and dart out of the building, leaving Sasuke and Madara alone.

Sasuke took stumbling steps to where Madara's still form lay, the wood and the cement cracking under his feet. He drew in a trembling breath as he stood over the man that had destroyed everything...

"I don't...understand..." Madara spluttered. "I was powerful! Invincible!"

"What you were...was merely what you wanted the Uchiha's to become...evil, power hungry. I've learnt that my hatred was spawned from your actions, and now, when you die here, a failure, my hatred will also die with you."

"There will be more enemies...more battles...more hatred. You will always feel loathing Sasuke," Madara said through raspy breaths.

"You're wrong. The thing I've loathed is about to die in the middle of a falling building, and burn," Sasuke spat. He had lost sight in his left eye, but at that moment it did not matter to him.

"Hehe...you won't be rid of me...I'll always be there...your own personal hell..." He threatened.

"If you're so intent on hell...go there." With that, Sasuke turned and walked away from the building, leaving his revenge and his hatred to burn with Madara's corpse.

* * *

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura screamed, as she healed his burns. "Wake up!"

Naruto's eyelids began to flutter, as he heard the sound of Sakura's voice. He felt hot tears drip onto his cheeks.

"Eh...Sakura-chan?" Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with Sakura's smiling face.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"Gah! Owww Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out.

"Everything is alright! You did it, you destroyed Madara!" Sakura said, laughing through her tears.

"Nice going...dobe," Sasuke said from behind them, his face covered in black soot.

"Heh...Sasuke, you look terrible," Naruto commented, jerking his head to his left eye and the dirt on his face.

"You look sunburnt," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto immediately glared at him with clenched fists.

"Tsunade-sama will be here soon," Sakura assured them.

"She's here now," Yamato said with a grin as he nodded his head to where Kakashi and Tsunade were approaching.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through?!" Tsunade bellowed, storming over to them. "I refused any ninja to come here and help you people because of the extreme risk of mass killing, and what's more had to evacuate half the city and find Ichiro, then come here to find that you're all alright anyway!"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, attempting to calm her. "Naruto is in need of serious aid."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she bent over Naruto and inspected his wounds.

"He needs to go to the hospital. Kakashi, help me get him there, Yamato, try and put out this fire? Uchiha, come with me, you're in trouble and Sakura...take the baby."

Sakura took Ichiro as Naruto was whisked away on Kakashi's back much to his dismay. Tsunade followed on leaving Sakura, Sasuke and Ichiro alone.

Sakura smiled at their retreating bodies, before turning round to face Sasuke. He was staring at the building, his obsidian eyes glimmering, as if hypnotised.

"I could probably fix your sight, it will take some time," Sakura told him. "But I can do it."

Sasuke looked at her and then at Ichiro.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you for protecting him," Sasuke told her. "He could have died tonight..."

"Sasuke, it's over," Sakura reminded him. "Madara is finally dead. Sure, akatsuki is still at large...but...for tonight, we don't need to worry."

Sasuke took a step forward, placing his hands round her waist, catching Ichiro in between their bodies.

"Tonight we don't need to worry?" He repeated.

Sakura blushed.

"I-I..." She didn't quite understand what he was getting at.

"I think Tsunade can wait a few hours..." Sasuke said, leaning in and kissing the side of her face.

"F-few hours?" Sakura stuttered.

"Maybe she can wait all night?"

Sakura gulped as she felt the heat rise in her. He was seducing her...and it was killing her.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...Ichiro...?"

"Will sleep soundly in his cot all night..." Sasuke assured her. He swooped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style, causing her to gasp. Ichiro gave a small giggle as Sakura clutched him protectively. "Let's go to my apartment."

"But...do you know what everyone in Konoha will think? With the baby and you...carrying me like this?" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked his best smirk yet.

"Frankly Sakura...I don't give a damn."

* * *

**THE END. Hope you enjoyed it :) a new fanfic I have written is nearly completed, I will have it uploaded soon. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support, you're awesome! :D**


End file.
